A Veelas Nightmare
by svea-chan
Summary: Draco macht einen Fehler, Harry verliebt sich in eine neue Schülerin und das Gefühlschaos ist perfekt...DMxHP Slash, später mpreg please R&R! Chapter 25 ist up complete!
1. 01

Gleich zu Anfang mal ein paar Warnungen: Die Story enthält m/m und später auch mpreg, don´t like, don´t read...

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Zur Story: Draco muss erfahren, dass er eine Veela ist und versucht etwas gegen seine

Veela-Gene zu unternehmen. Es misslingt. Dies hat zur Folge, das er als Mädchen als Marie de Malloy nach Hogwarts zurück muss, nur, um dort festzustellen, das sein Lebenspartner ausgerechnet Harry Potter ist...

...............:::::::::::::::::::::::::: A Veelas Nightmare :::::::::::::::::::::::::................

Draco Malfoy saß gerade an seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz, als ein leises Ploppen hinter ihm die Ankunft einer der Hauselfen der Malfoys ankündigte.

"Mister Malfoy, Sir, ihr Vater wünscht sie zu sehen, Sir.", quiekte sie schüchtern.

"In Ordnung, ich komme sofort.", antwortete Draco gleichgültig und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass die Hauselfe sich entfernen durfte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp war diese gleich darauf verschwunden.

Genervt hielt sich der Blonde den Kopf. Schon seit Tagen hatte er immer wieder Kopfschmerzen und er nahm seine Umgebung irgendwie anders wahr.

Allein das Zwitschern der Vögel, welches er durch sein geöffnetes Zimmerfenster hören konnte, war viel intensiver im Klang als er es gewöhnt war.

Zu allem Übel waren das nicht die einzigen Beschwerden. Er empfand plötzlich heftiges Mitleid mit ihren Hauselfen und seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht wie es schien.

Es war als müsste er jeden bespringen der ihm über den Weg lief und es raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Und jetzt wollte ihn auch noch sein Vater sprechen.

Mit einem dröhnenden Schädel und schlecht gelaunt machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

* * *

"Du wolltest mich sprechen Vater?"

Der Mann hinter dem schweren Mahagonischreibtisch blickte auf und musterte Draco eine Weile schweigend auf eine seltsame Weise.

"Das stimmt.", sagte er kurz und erhob sich dann, "Ist dir in letzter Zeit etwas an deinem Verhalten oder an deinem Körper seltsam vorgekommen, Draco?"

Überrascht sah der Blonde seinen Vater an. Dann fasste er sich wieder und setzte zum reden an.

"Ja, ich habe Mitgefühl mit magischen Kreaturen und ständig Kopfschmerzen. Und außerdem..."

"...und außerdem einen gesteigerten Sexualtrieb.", setzte sein Vater den Satz fort.

"Ist es nicht so?"

Draco war das etwas unangenehm, aber er verbarg es geschickt vor seinem Vater und nickte dann, wenn auch zögerlich.

Sein Vater seufzte und nickte.

"Draco, du musst wissen, dass es in unserer Familie seit jeher Vorkommen von Veelagenen bei einzelnen Mitgliedern der Familie gegeben hat. Sie zeigen sich meist an deren siebzehnten Geburtstag."

Draco schluckte. "Was soll das heißen Vater?"

"In deinem Blut fließt das Blut einer Veela Draco. Es ist unbekannt, wann dies in unserer Familie das erste Mal aufgetreten ist, aber es trifft von Zeit zu Zeit jemanden."

"Was? Soll das heißen, dass ab jetzt sämtliche Leute hinter mir herstarren und mir nachschmachten, nur, weil ich Veelablut in mir habe? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Draco!", herrschte ihn sein Vater an. "Reiß dich zusammen!"

Einen Moment herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bevor Lucius fortfuhr.

"Du musst von nun an lernen deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, damit du nicht mit deinem Charme andere anlockst. Egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Alles was wir wissen, ist, dass das Veelagen weiblich ist. Das heißt, wenn du deinen Lebenspartner gefunden hast, wirst du in der Lage sein Kinder zu bekommen. In jedem Fall wirst du nach einem männlichen Partner suchen."

Lucius machte eine kurze Pause. "Dafür ist das weibliche Gen verantwortlich. Und wird dein Lebenspartner dich nicht ebenso lieben wie du ihn, wirst du daran zu Grunde gehen,

weil seine negative Gefühle dir gegenüber dich verletzten würden. Du bist ohne ihn nicht lebensfähig. Hast du das verstanden Draco?", wollte er in strengem Ton wissen.

"Ja, Vater.", murmelte Draco noch immer völlig geschockt.

"Deine Mutter und Ich bedauern sehr, dass dies ausgerechnet dir wiederfährt. Aber die Tatsache lässt sich nicht ändern."

"Vater, gibt es sonst noch Verhaltensänderungen, die sich bei mir ändern werden?"

"Ja, die gibt es. Sobald du deinen Partner gefunden hast, wirst du, wenn nötig, andere mit Gewalt daran hindern dieser Person nahe zu kommen. Der einzige, der dann in der Lage ist dich zu stoppen ist dein Partner."

Draco nickte stumm und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

Sein Vater sagte nichts als er ohne ein Wort einfach den Raum verließ.

* * *

Draco stürmte nach draußen zu den Ställen Malfoy Manors, um seinen schwarzen Hengst Azrael zu satteln. Er brauchte jetzt dringend frische Luft und ein schneller Galopp mit Azrael würde sicher zu seiner Beruhigung beitragen.

Azrael schnaubte unruhig, er schien die Stimmung seines Besitzers zu spüren. Draco tätschelte leicht den Hals seines Hengstes und saß auf.

Kaum hatten sie den Hof verlassen und waren auf dem weitläufigen Gelände des Manors, da trieb Draco Azrael zu einem schnellen Galopp über die Wiesen.

Erst als der Wind im kräftig durch das Gesicht peitschte und die Ländereien nur so an ihm vorbeiflogen, beruhigten sich seine Nerven ein wenig und er ließ Azrael nach einer Weile in einen leichten Trab fallen, um in Ruhe nach zu denken.

Er würde das nicht einfach hinnehmen. Er wollte ein freies Leben führen und nicht das einer Veela, deren Ziel darin bestand vor der Vollendung ihres 20. Lebensjahres einen Partner zu finden.

Dies war kein Leben für einen Malfoy. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden die Veela irgendwie zu unterdrücken, damit sie nicht die Oberhand über sein Denken bekommen würde.

Entschlossen gab er Azrael die Sporen und ritt zurück zum Haupthaus Malfoy Manors.

* * *

Draco hatte einige Tage in der großen Bibliothek des Manors verbracht, um nach einer Lösung zu finden.

Nach fünf Tagen war er fündig geworden. Er hatte ein altes Buch über Zaubertränke gefunden, indem beschrieben wurde, wie man das Blut einer Halb-Veela vom Blut der Veela reinigen konnte.

Leider fehlte die Seite, auf der die Risken aufgelistet waren.

Draco allerdings war bereit jedes Risiko einzugehen, um wieder normal zu werden, deshalb kümmerte er sich nicht darum, dass die Seite fehlte und begann mit der Zubereitung des Trankes.

Dieser musste nach der Herstellung zwei Wochen ruhen, damit dann die letzte und wichtigste Zutat hinzugefügt werden konnte: Das Blut der betreffenden Person.

Draco hatte noch vier Wochen der Sommerferien, dies würde genügen, um den Trank herzustellen und er wäre pünktlich vor Schuljahresbeginn fertig.

An einem Montag eine Woche vor Beginn des 7.Schuljahres, war der Trank fertig und Draco musste nur noch die letzte Zutat hinzufügen.

Ein lauwarmer Wind zog durch das Zimmer und die Vorhänge wehten sacht vor sich hin.

Die Sonne schien leicht auf Dracos Zimmer und er hatte schon bemerkt, dass der Veela-Teil seines Ichs das Sonnenlicht begrüßte und brauchte wie er die Luft zum atmen.

Doch dem würde er nun ein Ende setzen.

Geübt und sicher fuhr er mit der Klinge eines Messers über seine Handfläche.

Schon quoll Blut aus der Wunde und schnell hielt er seine Handfläche über den Kessel, indem sich der Trank befand.

Erfreut beobachtete er wie Tropfen um Tropfen seines Blutes den Trank langsam hellrot färbte, der Trank kurz brodelte und dann blutrot wurde.

Er füllte einen großen silbernen Kelch mit der Flüssigkeit und roch kurz daran, bevor er den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug austrank uns schluckte.

Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts und er fühlte sich nicht anders als sonst.

Doch urplötzlich krampfte sein Körper sich zusammen und er fiel auf die Knie.

Der Kelch fiel ihm aus der Hand und er krallte sich keuchend im Teppich fest.

Ein fast unerträglicher Schmerz zog sich durch seinen gesamten Körper und er konnte sich nicht rühren. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien entspannte sich sein Körper wieder und er konnte sich aufrichten.

Er bemerkte zunächst nichts ungewöhnliches, doch dann spürte er wie etwas an seinem Hals kitzelte und führte überrascht seine Hand zu der Stelle.

Haare? Aber seine Haare waren gar nicht so lang...

Entsetzt stürzte er zu seinem Spiegel und betrachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen sein Spiegelbild.

Er **hatte** lange Haare, wie ein sanfter Schleier lagen sie um seinen Kopf und der Wind verwehte einzelne Strähnen.

Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und blieb auf Brusthöhe hängen. Entsetzt starrte er sich an und hoffte, dass das was er da sah nur seiner Fantasie entsprang.

Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln waren die leichten Erhebungen unter seinem engen Shirt deutlich zu sehen.

Er, Draco L. Malfoy, hatte Brüste.

Ein entsetzter Laut entwich seinen Lippen und er ließ seinen Blick zögerlich weiter an seinem Körper hinab wandern.

Was, wenn er auch....?

Langsam führte er seine zitternde Hand zu seinem Schritt, zögerte noch kurz und drückte sie dann an die Stelle, an der er jetzt eigentlich deutlich seine männlichen Merkmale spüren sollte. Doch dem war nicht so...er fühlte ganz deutlich, dass sich dort etwas befand, was auch zu dem Rest seines neuen Körpers passen würde...

Ein Schrei hallte durch Malfoy Manor...


	2. 02

So, was gibts zu sagen? Erst mal vielen, vielen Danke an alle meine Reviewer kekse verteilt, hab mich echt gefreut. Und deshalb gibt es jetzt auch gleich mal das 2.Kapitel!  
  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

………...:::::::::A Veelas Nightmare::::::::::…………………  
  
Ein Schrei hallte durch Malfoy Manor...  
  
Narzissa Malfoy war die erste, die ins Zimmer stürzte. Ein heiserer Schrei entkam ihren Lippen und sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte.  
  
Oder vielmehr die Person, die ihr Sohn hätte sein sollen. Sowohl die grauen Augen, als auch das malfoytypische, platinblonde Haar waren gleich.  
  
Dennoch gab es einen bedeutenden Unterschied. Draco hatte kurze Haare und ganz sicher keine Brüste. Mit einem leisen Wimmern sank Narzissa auf Dracos breites, weiches Bett.  
  
"Mutter! Sieh mich an! Guck dir an, was dieser Trank aus mir gemacht hat...ich sehe aus wie...wie ein...ein...", doch der Blonde schaffte es nicht den Satz zu Ende zu führen.  
  
"...wie ein Mädchen, ja. Fakt ist, du BIST nun ein Mädchen Draco.", erklang die barsche Stimme Lucius Malfoys von der Tür her.  
  
Mit großen Schritten betrat Lucius das Zimmer. Eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn und er wandte sich, mit nur mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, seinem Sohn zu.  
  
"Ich frage mich, WAS ich meinen Sohn eigentlich die ganzen Jahre gelehrt habe. Warum hast du nicht auf die Risiken geachtet? Das müsste das Erste sein, was Snape dir in Zaubertränke beigebracht hat - scheinbar völlig umsonst.", machte er seiner Wut Luft.  
  
Draco schwieg. Natürlich wusste er, was man beachten musste, aber er wollte verdammt noch mal KEINE Veela sein.  
  
"Was machen wir denn nun, Lucius?", warf Narzissa leise ein und blickte ihren Mann fragend an.  
Lucius warf ihr einen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder zu Draco.  
  
"Zuerst sollte ich ihm wohl erklären, WAS er da angerichtet hat. Es ist nämlich nicht einfach damit getan den Trank rückgängig zu machen. Es gibt keinen Zauber dagegen."  
  
Entsetzt starrte Draco seinen Vater an. "Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Das soll heißen,", Lucius betonte jedes einzelne Wort, "dass du gezwungen sein wirst in dieser Gestalt deinen Lebenspartner zu finden. Sollte", er sah Draco streng an, "diese Person sich in dich verlieben, so wird der Bann gelöst. Liebt die Person dich aber in deiner wahren Gestalt nicht, ...nun, du weißt ja was dann passiert."  
  
Draco schluckte ängstlich. Oh ja, er wusste was dies bedeuten würde. Ohne ihren Lebenspartner war eine Veela nicht lebensfähig. Er würde zu Grunde gehen.  
  
"Aber, warum das alles Lucius, warum hat er sich in ein Mädchen verwandelt?", wagte Narzissa zögerlich einzuwerfen. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig reizen, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.  
  
Lucius rang um Beherrschung. Narzissa konnte schließlich nichts dafür.  
  
"Ganz einfach, sobald sich erst einmal die ersten Zeichen der Wandlung zur Veela bemerkbar machen, ist der Trank vollkommen wirkungslos. Und was dann geschieht sehen wir nun an unserem Sohn."  
  
Nochmals warf er Draco einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
Narzissa, die bis jetzt recht zusammengesunken auf Dracos geräumigen Himmelbett gesessen hatte, straffte sich plötzlich und stand auf.  
  
Sie verkörperte nun eher die respekteinflößende Frau, welche der Öffentlichkeit bekannt war..  
  
"Gut, ich werde Dumbledore schreiben. Dann musst du eben als Mädchen nach Hogwarts Draco. Ich werde eine Kutsche bestellen. Wir müssen dringend einkaufen. Du brauchst eine komplett neue Garderobe."  
  
Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte ihm seine Mutter nur so in den Rücken fallen? Er würde nicht als Mädchen nach Hogwarts gehen. Unter keinen Umständen. Niemals!

* * *

-1.September, Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis 93/4 -  
  
Unruhig stand Draco am Bahngleis. Die Schüler strömten an ihm vorbei und er war sich der Blicke der männlichen Schüler erschreckend bewusst. Von den Mädchen erhielt er entweder neugierige Blicke oder eifersüchtige.  
  
Damit konnte er leben. Er hatte nicht vor sich mit irgendwelchen kichernden Mädchen anzufreunden. Schlimm genug, dass er zur Zeit selber eins war.  
  
Immer noch hatte er sich nicht an die Röcke gewöhnt. Sie erschienen ihm viel zu kurz, obwohl sie knielang waren und er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht alle paar Sekunden nervös am Rocksaum zu zupfen und ihn nach unten zu ziehen.  
  
Ständig spürte er den Luftzug zwischen seinen Beinen, selbst, wenn gar kein Wind wehte.  
  
Noch dazu musste er Absätze tragen. Zum Glück waren sie nicht sehr hoch, denn auch als Mädchen war er mit 1,70m noch relativ groß.  
  
Immer mehr Schüler strömten jetzt an ihm vorbei, aber zu seinem Glück konnte er wenigstens Potter und Wiesel nirgendwo sehen.  
  
Die Vorstellung das sie ihn in diesem Zustand sehen könnten, versetzte ihm eine Gänsehaut, obwohl ja niemand wusste, dass er es war.  
  
Erleichtert darüber das goldene Gryffindor-Trio nicht gesehen zu haben, bestieg Draco Malfoy, alias Marie de Malloy und als Mädchen um kurz vor elf den Hogwartsexpress.  
  
Erschöpft und immer noch nervös ließ er sich in einen der weichen Sitze fallen und schloss die Augen. Und als auch Minuten später niemand das Abteil betrat, schlief er seelenruhig ein.

* * *

In der großen Halle von Hogwarts herrschte eine aufgeregte, freudige Stimmung.  
  
Das Stimmengewirr von Schülern, die sich über ihre Ferien unterhielten oder mutmaßten welcher der neuen Fünftklässler in welches Haus kommen würde, wurde an die steinernen Wände der Halle geworfen und schallte laut zurück..  
  
Erst als der Schulleiter sich erhob kehrte Ruhe ein und das Gemurmel erstarb.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr an Hogwarts. Möge nun die Auswahl der neuen Schüler beginnen." So wurde nach der Reihe jeder Schüler aufgerufen und musste sich den Sprechenden Hut überziehen, der dann entschied in welchem Haus der jeweilige Schüler am besten aufgehoben war.  
  
Schlussendlich waren sie am Ende des Alphabets angelangt und Draco alias Marie stand nun alleine vor den Lehrertischen. Auch Draco musste den Hut aufsetzen, dies gehörte zu seiner Tarnung.  
  
Erneut erhob sich der Schulleiter und richtete das Wort ein weiteres Mal an die Schülerschaft.  
  
"Ich möchte euch allen hiermit noch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Marie de Malloy ist im Austausch für Mr.Malfoy hier und wird in die 7.Klasse gehen. Bitte nimm dort Platz.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und wies auf den Hocker, auf dem auch die Fünftklässler zuvor schon gesessen hatten.  
  
Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich, dann wurde ihm ein zweites Mal in seinem Leben der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt, um ein Urteil zu fällen.  
  
Du schon wieder.., ließ der Hut verlauten, Ich bin immer noch der selben Meinung,  
du gehörst nach....SLYTHERIN!, rief er dann laut in die große Halle.  
  
Die Slytherins klatschten begeistert Beifall und als "er" sich an den Tisch zu den anderen setzte, fühlte er sich gleich etwas besser. Vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden...

* * *

Der Herbst machte sich allmählich bemerkbar und die Bäume warfen ihr Laub ab.  
  
An einem dieser Herbsttage befand sich Draco am See nahe des Schlosses und fing die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages ein, während eine laue Herbstbrise mit seinen Haaren spielte.  
  
Er hielt sich oft im freien auf, denn er verspürte inzwischen eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu der Natur mit all ihren Lebewesen und magischen Geschöpfen.  
  
Hier am See konnte er, wenn kein anderer da war, entspannen und nachdenken.  
  
So dachte er heute über seinen Lebenspartner nach.  
  
Er wusste nun, wer dir Person war, von der er für immer abhängig sein würde.  
  
Gleich mit dem ersten Blickkontakt hatte er gewusst wer es war.  
  
Das er es war. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt, der Held aller Zauberer und Hexen und sein verhasster Erzfeind...Harry Potter.  
  
Ein sarkastisches Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen.  
  
Natürlich. Es musste Potter sein. Von allen möglichen Menschen.  
  
Doch er war machtlos. Der Veela-Teil in ihm sehnte sich nach diesem Jungen.  
Erhoffte sich Schutz und Geborgenheit...und auch Liebe.  
  
Und er konnte bereits spüren, dass sich seine Gefühle zu Harry änderten. Alleine schon daran, dass er an "Harry" dachte und nicht an "Potter".  
  
Er wusste, das er geschickt seine Veelamagie einsetzen konnte, um Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Und auch die Tatsache, das er nun ein Mädchen war, würde ihm die Sache erleichtern.  
  
Aber was würde passieren, wenn Harry erfuhr wer er wirklich war?  
  
Harry musste ihn ebenso verabscheuen, wie sein ehemaliges Selbst es bei Harry getan hatte.  
Und er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.  
  
Er hatte Harry und seine Freunde seit dem 5.Schuljahr hemmungslos schikaniert und eigentlich nur, weil Harry das Angebot seiner Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und schritt den schmalen Weg zum Schloss wieder hinauf.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance Harrys Liebe für sich zu gewinnen...und vielleicht geschah sogar ein Wunder und dieser würde ihn immer noch lieben, wenn er wieder Draco Malfoy war...  
  
Die Leute, die ihm auf den Fluren begegneten, sahen "ihm" verwundert nach, fragten sich, was der entschlossene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dieses zerbrechlich-wirkenden Mädchens, mit der Gestalt einer Elfe zu suchen hatte...  
  
...vielleicht würden sie es bald erfahren...

* * *

A/N: Was für ein dramatisches Ende drop, ich hoffe es war annehmbar und bitte schreibt mir Reviews ja? puppy-dog-eye-blick-draufhat  
Reviews sind die Nahrung aller Autoren nodnod, also her damit...bin offen für alles!  
  
Yours svea-chan 


	3. 03

A/N: Zuerst einmal ein liebes Dankeschön an alle, die die Story lesen und an meine lieben Kommischreiber knuddelz

Es war eigentlich nicht geplant, dass dieser neue Teil so spät kommt, aber dazu muss ich sagen: Dieses Jahr ist für mich unheimlich stressig und ich hatte so wenig Zeit zum schreiben, dass ich sämtliche Storys vernachlässigt habe...

Ich hoffe doch es gibt ein paar Leute, die noch Interesse an dieser Story haben und ich werde mich bemühen mit dem nächsten Teil nicht mehr so lange zu warten!

In diesem Kapitel wird jetzt erst mal etwas genauer beleuchtet, wie Draco herausgefunden hat, wer sein Partner ist.

Viel Spass!!!

* * *

Draco saß alleine im Schlafsaal der Mädchen und dachte über das Ereignis vor ein paar Tagen nach.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt ein Buch zu lesen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben.

Durch Zufall hatte er Harry mit dem Wiesel in einer der Gänge Hogwarts getroffen und dabei völlig unvorbereitet feststellen müssen, WER sein Lebenspartner war...

* * *

- Flashback -

Es war bereits eine Woche seit Beginn des Schuljahres vergangen und Draco hatte immer noch einige Probleme sich in seiner neuen Rolle als Marie zurechtzufinden.

Noch dazu erschwerte ihm die Tatsache das Leben, dass er, ganz seiner Rolle entsprechend, im Mädchenschlafsaal wohnte.

Mit sämtlichen Mädchen Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang und natürlich auch mit Pansy Parkinson.

In ihm sträubte sich alles bei dem Gedanken an ein ganzes Jahr mit Pansy zusammen in einem Raum zu verbringen.

Dieses Mädchen war unglaublich aufdringlich und hatte - ganz zu seinem Bedauern - versucht sich mit "ihm" anzufreunden.

Und da er ja seine Rolle vernünftig spielen sollte - sein Vater schickte ihm jede Woche eine Brief zur Erinnerung - konnte er sie schlecht vergraulen.

Nun musste er sich allerdings fast täglich ihr Gejammere über ihren Draci-Schatz anhören, der ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen verschwunden war.

Sie glaubte fest daran, dass Draco sie unglaublich vermisste und ihr hinterher trauerte.

Na wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrte.

Und um Pansy zu entkommen, verbrachte er nun häufig seine Zeit im Freien.

Solange das Wetter noch mitspielte, hatte er auch nicht vor dies so schnell zu ändern.

Er saß nun oft am See, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und war meistens froh, wenn ihn dabei keiner störte.

Er wollte seine Ruhe. Und er brauchte sie auch.

Niemand konnte schließlich behaupten, dass es einfach sein konnte, wenn man plötzlich dem anderen Geschlecht angehörte. Mit allem was dazu gehörte.

So war er diese Woche zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen gekommen, seine Periode zu bekommen.

Etwas, auf das er gerne verzichten würde. So viel stand fest.

Da wachte er doch lieber jeden zweiten Morgen mit einer Latte auf.

Aber auch daran ließ sich im Moment rein gar nichts ändern.

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Lebenspartner ein Slytherin sein würde. Denn er bezweifelte doch stark, dass er einen Gryffindor aushalten konnte.

Mit diesen Gedanken und seinen Schulsachen in der Hand, schlenderte er in gemessenem Tempo durch die Eingangshalle Hogwarts.

Er hatte es nicht besonders eilig sich wieder in Pansys Fänge zu begeben.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien noch jemand auf den ansonsten leeren Fluren zu sein, denn er konnte Schritte hören, die sich ihm rasch näherten.

Und als er um die Ecke bog, sah er sich prompt Potter und Weasly gegenüber.

Draco stockte in seiner Bewegung.

Etwas in ihm, nein, die Veela, wollte nicht weitergehen. Entgegen seinem Willen konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren.

Sein Herz klopfte heftig und begann zu rasen, als er in die grünen Augen, die längst nicht mehr hinter einer Brille verborgen waren, seines Gegenübers blickte.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum reagierte er so stark auf Potters...nein Harrys Anwesenheit?

Harrys Augen musterten ihn besorgt und er musste sich immer noch an der Wand festhalten.

Ein seltsames Gefühl kroch in seiner Brust hoch und er unterdrückte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen.

Was war das nur?

Dann, ganz plötzlich, konnte er wieder normal sehen und der Schmerz verschwand.

Stattdessen traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Er wusste es plötzlich mit einer Gewissheit, die ihm unheimlich war.

Er war es.

Er.

Harry Potter. Er war sein Lebenspartner.

Die Person, von der von nun an sein Leben abhängig war.

Warum? Alle Gedanken kreisten um dieses eine Wort. Warum?

Ein Gryffindor. Aber nicht irgendeiner. Nein, es musste Potter sein.

Was hatte er nur getan, womit er das verdiente?

Nichts, beantwortete er sich die Frage in Gedanken selbst.

Er hatte nur zufällig ein weibliches Veela-Gen in sich. Das war der Grund.

Und er konnte nicht mal Potter die Schuld geben...nein, Harry die Schuld geben, korrigierte er sich innerlich selber.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt und beugte sich ein wenig zu dem hübschen Slytherinmädchen vor ihm hinunter.

Draco erstarrte und blickte kurz in diese unglaublich grünen Augen, nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass sie der Veela in ihm sehr gefielen, bevor er schnell seine Sachen aufsammelte und eilig davon lief ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Verwirrt sahen Harry und Ron ihr nach.

"Typisch Slytherin!", schnaubte Ron und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als sie den Weg zur großen Halle fortsetzten.

* * *

Spät abends im Schlafsaal dachte Harry wieder an das Mädchen.

Marie de Malloy hatte Dumbledore gesagt.

Sie war seltsam. Aber wunderschön.

Sie erinnerte ein wenig an eine Elfe oder eine Veela.

Und irgendetwas kam ihm an ihr seltsam vertraut vor.

Waren es ihre grauen Augen? Oder ihre Haare? Er wusste es nicht genau.

Sicher war, dass sie etwas geheimnisvolles an sich hatte.

Ein lauter Schnarcher Rons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er beschloss nun endlich zu schlafen.

Wenig später weilte auch er im Reich der Träume...

- Flashback End -

* * *

Seit dem waren sieben Wochen vergangen und in wenigen Tagen war Halloween.

Verrückt wie Dumbledore - jedenfalls seiner Meinung nach - war, hatte er bekannt gegeben, dass es dieses Jahr einen Halloween-Ball geben sollte.

Uns selbst die Slytherinmädchen waren hellauf begeistert und kicherten immer albern herum, wenn ein Junge sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte.

Abends, wenn er schlafen wollte, unterhielten sich die anderen Mädchen giggelnd und kichernd darüber.

Nicht zum aushalten.

Wie konnte man sich nur so viele Gedanken um sein Outfit machen.

Ständig wurde sich ausgetauscht, welche Frisuren, welche Kleider und welche Schminke man nehmen wollte.

Er beteiligte sich natürlich nicht an diesen Diskussionen, aber sie gingen ihm bisweilen auf die Nerven.

Noch dazu blieb ihm gar nichts anders übrig, als ebenfalls auf den Ball zu gehen, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte.

So hatte er bereits ein Kleid gekauft und passende Schuhe und Acssecoires.

Nur alle Einladungen von männlichen Mitschülern hatte er abgelehnt.

Er würde nur mit einer einzigen Person zum Ball gehen. Und die war Harry Potter.

Seine Gedanken kreisten oft um diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den verstrubbelten Haaren.

Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Harry oft beobachtete. Das sich Eifersucht in ihm regte, selbst, wenn nur das Wiesel neben ihm stand.

Und er hoffte, dass er bei diesem Ball das Interesse von Harry gewinnen konnte, denn die Veela in ihm verzehrte sich schon fast schmerzhaft stark nach diesem Jungen.

* * *

Am Abend des Balls war Draco alias Marie von den Mädchen seines Jahrgangs umringt.

Sie alle bewunderten sein Kleid und sein Aussehen und er konnte auch einige neidische Blicke ausmachen.

Kein Wunder.

Draco hatte sich die Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt, die er von seiner Mutter kannte.

Um seinen schlanken Körper schmiegte sich ein enges Samtkleid mit dünnen Trägern, welches kurz über dem Knie endete. Dazu trug er Pumps mit wenig Absatz und um seinen Hals lag eine Kette mit vielen, kleinen roten Rubinen, die leicht funkelten.

Und er war sich der Blicke seiner Mitschüler bestens bewusst, als er mit klopfendem Herzen die große Halle betrat.

Er sah sich kurz um und steuerte dann das Buffet an, welches er links ausmachen konnte.

Harry hatte er noch nicht gesehen, doch er hoffte, dass er noch kommen würde, während er sich ein Glas Bowle einschenkte.

Wenig später bemerkte er den Schwarzhaarigen mir dem Wiesel und Granger.

Er stand am andern Ende der Halle und schien sich zu unterhalten.

Hin und wieder bemerkte Draco wie Harry seinen Blick suchend durch die Halle schweifen ließ.

Und wieder bemerkte er WIE sehr sich die Veela und mittlerweile auch er selber wünschten, dass sie Harry heute irgendwie näher kommen könnten.

Aber der Abend war ja noch lang...

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry, dass ich hier aufhöre, aber ich beeile mich mit den nächsten Teil. Hab ja jetzt auch Ferien, da wird's nicht lange dauern. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommis, ja? Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, ob das hier noch jemand liest und ob es gefällt!

svea-chan


	4. 04

Kommentar: Sorry, dass ich euch schon wieder hab warten lassen, aber diesmal war es ganz sicher nicht meine Schuld. Mein PC hat einfach mal beschlossen nen Abgang zu machen -heul- Alles weg! Und dabei hatte ich dieses Kapitel schon fertig und Teil 5 war auch schon in der mache. Zur Entschädigung gibt es jetzt auch gleich Teil 5, hatte in der PC-losen Zeit ja trotzdem Zeit zu schreiben und bin jetzt fertig mit Abtippen!  
  
Dank geht an meine lieben Kommi-Schreiber: vergeze, exploded, Snuggles2, BlueStar84, LiLithil, LuckyShadow, Severina35, Judith und Staubfinger -euch alle mal knuddel-  
An die, die ich vergessen habe: Vielen Dank für die Kommentare!  
Freut mich, dass die Story Anklang findet!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
4/?

* * *

Harry stand mit Hermione und Ron am Rand der Tanzfläche und lauschte der Unterhaltung der Beiden.  
  
Ron wollte sich natürlich um das Tanzen drücken und seine braunhaarige Freundin war nahe dran ihn einfach auf die Tanzfläche zu schleifen.  
  
Genaugenommen hörte er aber nur mit einem Ohr zu.  
  
Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge der Schüler schweifen.  
Er hielt Ausschau nach einem ganz bestimmten, blonden Slytherinmädchen. Denn seit dieser Begegnung auf dem Flur ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Hey Harry, hast du nicht gehört, was ich dich gefragt habe?", wollte Ron dann plötzlich von ihm wissen und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
  
"Was? Hm, nein. Worum ging's?"  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, warum du nicht mit einem Mädchen gekommen bist? Du hast doch genug Auswahl."  
  
Harry zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an dieses blonde Mädchen? Diese Neue?"  
  
Ron nickte langsam. "Du meinst diese Marie?"  
  
"Genau. Hast du sie zufällig irgendwo hier gesehen? Ich wollte sie eigentlich fragen, ob sie mit mir tanzt."  
  
Ron grinste. "Ach so ist das. Du stehst auf sie." Hermione sah etwas verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "Von wem sprecht ihr?"  
  
"Harry hat sich in diese neue Slytherinmädchen, diese Marie, verliebt.", erklärte Ron bereitwillig und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
Überrascht musterte das Mädchen ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund.  
"Stimmt das Harry? In eine Slytherin?"  
  
Harry grummelte vor sich hin. "Na und, sie schien mir eigentlich ganz nett zu sein. Ist doch ein guter Ersatz für Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sah ihn einen kurzen Moment zweifelnd an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ließ es mit einem "Musst du wissen." dabei bewenden.  
  
"Sie steht übrigens dahinten am Buffet.", machte Hermione ihn wenig später aufmerksam.  
  
Harry wandte rasch seinen Blick in die Richtung und atmete erleichtert auf, als er Marie alleine dort stehen sah. Sie schien also nicht in Begleitung hierher gekommen zu sein.  
  
Erfreut und ohne seine Freunde noch weiter zu beachten, die sich schon wieder kabbelten, machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

* * *

Draco nippte gerade an seinem Glas Bowle und sah dem Schüler nach, der "sie" gerade zum tanzen aufgefordert hatte und kühl abgewiesen worden war.  
  
Er tanzte doch nicht mit jedem. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy. Und ein gewöhnlicher Hufflepuff hatte sicher keine Chance bei ihm.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte zur Tanzfläche.  
Immer mehr Schüler befanden sich nun dort und versuchten sich nicht gegenseitig auf den Füßen herumzutrampeln. Bemitleidenswert, dachte er gehässig und grinste, als er Weaselby und Granger bemerkte, die jetzt ebenfalls die Tanzfläche betraten.  
  
Das würde sicher unterhaltsam werden.  
Beim Weihnachtsball im 4.Schuljahr hatte er das Wiesel nicht tanzen sehen, aber es war davon auszugehen, dass dieser nicht besonders gut im Tanzen war, weil Granger ihn ziemlich forsch auf die Tanzfläche befördert hatte. Gegen seinen Willen wie es schien.  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er von diesem amüsanten Schauspiel abgelenkt, als er eine bestimmte Person direkt auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
Harry...  
  
Nervös sah er sich um.  
Es sah wirklich so aus, als ob Harry auf ihn zusteuerte, da er niemanden ausmachen konnte, der in seiner Nähe stand, zu dem der Gryffindor wollen könnte.  
  
Sein Herz pochte nun überdeutlich gegen seinen Brustkorb. Was sollte er bloß sagen, wenn Harry ihn ansprach? Er merkte wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern und er umklammerte mit beiden sein Glas.  
  
Früher, als Junge, war er nie so schüchtern uns zimperlich gewesen.  
Er besaß schließlich nicht umsonst den Ruf als gnadenloser Herzensbrecher.  
  
Doch, bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, stand Harry auch schon vor ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich und charmant an.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der Gryffindor so etwas konnte.  
Seine Knie wurden ganz weich, als er diesen so ansah.  
  
"Würdest du vielleicht mit mir tanzen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd und mit einem freundlichen Funkeln in den grünen Augen.  
  
Draco konnte nur nicken.  
Er fühlte sich wie in Trance.  
  
Es war unglaublich, wie stark sich Harrys Nähe und Anwesenheit auf ihn auswirkten.  
Er spürte wie seine Wangen sich leicht röteten, als Harry ihm vorsichtig das Glas abnahm und es wieder auf dem Buffettisch abstellte und dann sanft seine Hand nahm um ihn zur Tanzfläche 1 zu führen.  
  
Die Band spielte ein langsames Stück und Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Harry inzwischen sehr gut tanzen konnte.  
  
Gleichmäßig bewegten sie sich zu der ruhigen Musik und Draco vergaß die anderen Schüler um sich herum. Nicht nur seine Veelagene, nein, auch er selbst konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf das angenehme Gefühl in Harrys Armen zu liegen.  
  
Nur ein kleines sarkastisches Stimmchen war noch leise in seinen Gedanken zu hören, welches ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er in einem Kleid mit Potter tanzte und es auch noch schön fand...  
  
Doch er ignorierte es und sah Harry lächelnd in die Augen.  
  
Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht mit diesem Gryffindor zusammen zu kommen, weil dies sein Lebenspartner war...

* * *

TBC  
  
1 Ich weiß es ist doof immer Tanzfläche zu schreiben, aber mir fällt kein passendes Wort ein, um es zu ersetzen.  
  
A/N: So, das war Teil 4. Hoffentlich gefällt er euch. Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben Dracos Gefühle zu überzeugend zu schildern, hoffentlich ist es mir auch gelungen. Bitte sagt mir, ob´s verständlich war!  
  
svea-chan 


	5. 05

Kommentar: So, wie versprochen gehts an dieser Stelle gleich mit dem 5.Kapitel weiter!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
5/?

* * *

Draco hatte noch lange mit Harry getanzt und es sehr genossen.  
Harry hatte sich sehr zuvorkommend um ihn gekümmert. Ihm etwas zu Trinken geholt und einen freien Tisch organisiert, damit sie eine Pause einlegen konnten.  
  
So kam Draco nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob Harry sich auch so eifrig und aufmerksam um ihn kümmern würde, wenn sie zusammenleben würden.  
  
Natürlich war dies eine Wunschvorstellung, denn sobald sich Harry aufrichtig in ihn verliebt hätte, würde er seine wahre Gestalt wieder annehmen und es war zu bezweifeln, dass die Gefühle des Schwarzhaarigen sie selben sein würden, wenn er herausfinden würde WER er wirklich war.  
  
Zum ersten Mal verfluchte Draco, dass er in den letzten sechs Jahren Gryffindors Goldjungen und seine Freunde immer wieder provoziert und fertig gemacht hatte.  
  
Sicherlich wären seine Chancen größer auch als Junge bei Harry zu landen und ihn für sich zu gewinnen, wenn er ihm nicht das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hätte.  
  
Doch für Reue war es nun zu spät.  
Er musste sehen, wie er es schaffen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry sein Lebenspartner war, erschien ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr als so schrecklich wie noch am Anfang.  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen blickte er dem jungen Mann vor sich in die Augen.  
  
Harry machte wirklich den Eindruck, als sei er ehrlich an "ihr" interessiert. Und das alles, obwohl "Marie" ja auch eine Slytherin war.  
  
"Sag mal Harry. Warum hast du mich eigentlich gefragt, ob ich mit dir tanze. Immerhin bin ich ja aus Slytherin und ich dachte...", fragte er leise und zurückhaltend.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn warm an und Draco spürte wie er schon wieder errötete. Verdammte weibliche Hormone!  
  
"Du fragst dich, warum ich dich gefragt habe, obwohl ich die Slytherins nicht leiden kann?"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Du bist irgendwie nicht wie ein typischer Slytherin. Du bist ruhig und hast noch nie eines der anderen Häuser in irgendeiner Form angegriffen. Du bist ganz anders als zum Beispiel Malfoy. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du jetzt an seiner Stelle da bist."  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Draco ganz warm. Noch nie hatte er sich so wohl bei einer Person gefühlt.  
Nur der letzte Satz Harrys gab ihm einen kurzen Stich in seiner Brust. Man merkte ganz deutlich, dass Harry Potter Draco Malfoy nicht leiden konnte.  
  
Da sprach Harry ihn wieder an.  
"Vielleicht mag ich dich auch deshalb so gerne, weil ich eigentlich auch nach Slytherin gehöre."  
  
Dracos Kopf fuhr hoch.  
"WAS?"  
  
Harry lächelte. "Ja, der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken. Er meinte ich wäre dort sicher gut aufgehoben. Aber ich wollte nicht, deshalb bin ich jetzt in Gryffindor."  
  
Draco war bei diesen Worten wie erstarrt.  
Das bedeutete ja, dass er jetzt viel weniger Probleme hätte, wenn Potter tatsächlich nach Slytherin gegangen wäre. Na toll!  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bitte sag das aber niemandem. Du bist die erste, die davon weiß. Nicht mal Ron und Hermione wissen es."  
  
"Marie" nickte. "Natürlich nicht."  
  
Harry lächelte zufrieden und trank einen Schluck. Dann stellte er das leere Glas zur Seite und musterte "ihn" einen Moment.  
  
"Weiß du, irgendwie erinnerst du mich immer an jemanden. Deine Augen und Haare zum Beispiel. Aber mir fällt einfach nicht ein an wen."  
  
Erleichtert atmete Draco auf. Bei Harrys ersten Worten hatte er geschockt die Luft angehalten, doch jetzt entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
"Tut mir leid, da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.", erwiderte er nur darauf und warf Harry ein Lächeln zu.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
"Vielleicht habe ich mir das ja auch nur eingebildet. Was ist? Wollen wir noch etwas tanzen?"  
  
"Die" Blonde nickte nur und ließ sich wieder zur Tanzfläche führen.

* * *

Seit dem waren nun schon ein paar Wochen vergangen.  
Der Winter erhielt nun langsam Einzug und die Bäume verloren den letzten Rest Laub.  
  
Draco war nun auch nicht mehr so oft und lange draußen. Hin und wieder ging er zwar immer noch draußen spazieren, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte er jetzt mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.  
  
Nach dem Ball hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert und "Marie" war mit Harry zusammengekommen.  
  
Zwangsläufig hatte er jetzt auch öfter Kontakt zu andern Gryffindors und vor allem zu Granger und Weaselby.  
  
Er hatte sich zwar angewöhnt sie in Harrys Gegenwart bei ihren Vornahmen zu nennen, aber in Gedanken pflegte er sie immer noch als Schlammblut und Wiesel zu bezeichnen. Wenn auch nicht mehr so häufig wie früher.  
  
Alte Gewohnheiten soll man halt nicht ruhen lassen.  
  
Harry war wirklich ein sehr aufmerksamer Freund. Und immer häufiger spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schwer sein würde Harry als Junge davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammenblieben.  
  
Aber vorerst musste er sich darüber noch keine Sorgen machen.  
Harry sagte zwar oft, dass er "sie" sehr mochte, aber bisher hatte er noch nicht von Liebe gesprochen.  
  
Bei ihm selber sah es da allerdings ganz anders aus.  
Nicht nur, dass dieses weibliche Veelagen dafür sorgte, dass er sich immer mehr zu Harry hingezogen fühlte.  
Er selber merkte kaum noch den Unterschied zwischen dem was Wunsch der Veela und Wunsch von ihm selber war.  
  
Hinzu kam, dass er immer öfter Probleme hatte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn Harry mit andern Personen sprach oder herumalberte.  
  
Jedes Mal stellen sich ihm dann die Nackenhaare auf und er hatte Mühe ein Fauchen zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte in solchen Situationen sich irgendwie anders zu beschäftigen, aber dies gelang auch nicht immer.  
  
So zum Beispiel vor zwei Tagen beim Frühstück.  
Er hatte beinahe seine Tasse zerdrückt, weil er gesehen hatte, wie das Wiesel Harry auf die Schulter klopfte und Hermione ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedeten.  
  
Pansy, die leider meistens den Platz neben "ihr" ergatterte, hatte davon zum Glück aber nichts mitbekommen.

* * *

Seufzend dachte er daran zurück, während er auf Harry wartete, denn sie waren verabredet und wollten einen kleinen Spaziergang machen.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten weiteren Wartens erreichte der Schwarzhaarige den Treffpunkt und begrüßte "sie" mit einem sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Zufrieden schloss Draco die Augen und küsste den Gryffindor zurück.  
  
Als sie sich wieder lösten sah Harry "ihn" entschuldigend an.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber Hermione hat mir noch eine Strafpredigt gehalten, weil ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht mache."  
  
"Marie" lächelte. "Vielleicht hat sie recht."  
  
Harry musterte sie vorwurfsvoll und "Draco" lachte.  
  
Händchen haltend traten sie dann vor das Schloss und starteten ihren Spaziergang.  
  
Als sie das Schloss jedoch zur Hälfte umrundet hatten, trafen sie auf Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown.  
  
Kichernd hakte sich Brown bei Harry unter und erzählte irgendetwas.  
  
Wütend und sich gestört fühlend knurrte Draco das Mädchen an.  
  
Wieso fasste sie Harry an? Harry gehörte zu ihm.  
  
Wieder fauchte "er" und jetzt sah Harry ihn verwundert und beruhigend an.  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät. Die Augen "Maries" verdunkelten sich und lange spitze Zähne wuchsen über ihre Unterlippe.  
  
Geschockt sahen die Mädchen und Harry "sie" an...

* * *

TBC  
  
A/N: So, das war´s erst mal. Mit dem sechsten Teil könnte es etwas dauern, weil am Dienstag die Schule wieder losgeht und ich übernächste Woche auf Abschlussfahrt bin. Ihr müsst euch also wahrscheinlich etwas gedulden, weil ich meistens nur am Wochenende dazu komme zu schreiben.  
Schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefallen hat, ja? Eure Kommis ermuntern mich immer zum weiterschreiben!  
  
svea-chan 


	6. 06

A/N: Sooooorrrryyyyy!!! Die Klassenfahrt ist längst vorbei und ich hab immer noch nicht weiter geschrieben... Jetzt könnte ich zwar wieder versuchen zu erklären, warum das so lange gedauert hat, aber es ist ja immer das gleiche - Schule, Klausuren, Führerschein, Einstellungstests, usw. -seufz-

Also kann ich nur sagen, dass die Updates wahrscheinlich immer sehr unregelmäßig kommen werden, weil das von meiner Zeit abhängt, die mir neben allem anderen bleibt.

Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber und an alle, die die Story lesen! Und jetzt viel Spaß!

oOo

6/?

Geschockt sahen die Mädchen und Harry "sie" an

"Was ist mit ihr, Harry!?", kreischte Lavender aufgeregt und klammerte sich noch stärker an Harry.

"Ich weiß nicht... Marie? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt, während er sich von der Gryffindor losmachte ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Ein Fauchen antwortete ihm und jetzt bemerkte er auch die nun zu Klauen geformten Hände der Blondhaarigen.

Parvati wich zitternd vor der - wie es schien - verrückten Slytherin zurück und versuchte sich hinter Harry zu verstecken.

Lavender tat es ihr gleich, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Er versuchte immer noch seine Freundin irgendwie zu beruhigen.

"Hey! Marie, was ist denn los? Komm beruhige dich, ja?"

Vorsichtig trat er näher an sie heran und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen und schlug fauchend nach ihm.

"Was sollen wir machen?!", schrie Lavender hysterisch.

"Keine Ahnung, seid endlich still!", schnauzte Harry genervt.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie immer noch nicht weiter gekommen und Harry hatte langsam genug, zumal er nicht wusste, was auf einmal in seine sonst so ruhige Freundin gefahren war.

"Verdammt Marie! Beruhige dich endlich und lass die Mädchen in Ruhe!", rief er hilflos und musste dann zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass seine Worte eine Wirkung erzielt hatten.

Marie stockte, blinzelte und wandte sich dann zu ihm hin. Kurz darauf lag Marie in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

Harry konnte gerade noch überrascht die Arme um sie legen, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang.

"Mr. Potter! Was ist hier los?!", ließ seine strenge Hauslehrerin verlauten, während sie sich mit energischen Schritten näherte.

Als sie jedoch den Zustand Dracos erkannte, erbleichte sie und hatte Mühe ihre Stimme zurückzugewinnen.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Malloy! Sie kommen sofort mit mir zum Direktor."

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil! Sie gehen bitte zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber Professor, ich versichere ihnen, dass das zum ersten Mal passiert ist. Sie ist sonst sehr ruhig und freundlich."

"Was reden sie da Potter? Natürlich ist das zum ersten Mal passiert. Folgen sie mir, Professor Dumbledore wir ihnen alles erklären."

Immer noch verwirrt, eilte Harry seiner Verwandlungslehrerin hinterher und hielt dabei Marie an der Hand, die immer noch dieses seltsame Aussehen innehatte.

oOo

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann sie mir einen Besuch abstatten würden. Setzen sie sich."

Harry nahm Platz und zog Marie auf seinen Schoß.

"Was ist hier los, Professor? Was ist mit Marie? Ich meine, sie hat Lavender und Parvati angegriffen..."

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

"Wissen sie welchen magischen Geschöpfen man diese Merkmale zuordnet?", fragte der Professor und deutete auf "Draco".

Der Schwarzhaarige sah seine Freundin eine Moment genau an.

Die Augen waren immer noch dunkel, die Hände klauenartig und die Zähne ragten einige wenige Millimeter über die Unterlippe hinaus.

"Nein, Sir. Mir fällt keine magische Kreatur ein."

Dumbledore lächelte und musterte Harry einen Moment.

"Marie", setzte er endlich zum Sprechen an, "ist Halb-Veela. Sie trägt ein Veelagen in sich."

"Aber Sir, ...ich meine, sie ist eine Veela? So wie Fleur Delacour?"

"Nein. Nicht genau wie Miss Delacour. Marie hat ein durch viele Generationen weitervererbtes Gen in sich, welches nicht mehr so stark ausgeprägt ist."

Ungläubig sah Harry zwischen Marie und Dumbledore hin und her.

"A...also heißt das diese Zähne und die...die Augen und das alles hat sie, weil sie eine Veela ist?"

"Genau so ist es, Harry.", antwortete der Professor fröhlich und schien Harrys Ungläubigkeit komplett zu ignorieren.

Er tat gerade so als wäre es das normalste der Welt zu erfahren, dass seine Freundin eine Veela war.

Marie kuschelte sich unterdessen näher an Harry und gab einige Laute von sich, die wohl Zufriedenheit ausdrückten.

"Und was passiert jetzt?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen. Er war noch immer verwirrt.

"Was bedeutet das überhaupt. Wird so etwas wie eben jetzt immer passieren?"

"Nun, es könnte öfter vorkommen."

"Aber warum? Warum das alles?"

"Harry, es verhält sich nun mal so, dass Miss Malloy sie als ihren Lebenspartner gewählt hat. Das führt bei ihr zu einem erhöhten Eifersuchtsempfinden. Und nur sie sind dazu in der Lage sie davon abzuhalten anderen zu schaden."

Ungläubig starrte Harry den Schulleiter an. "WAS?"

"Das bedeutet, sie ist von dir abhängig. Und nur du kannst sie in Momenten wie eben stoppen. Es ist wichtig das du dir das klar machst."

Harry konnte das alles immer noch nicht fassen.

"Und wann wird sie wieder normal? Ohne diese Zähne und so?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn warmherzig an.

"Das kann eigentlich nicht mehr lange dauern. Der Zustand hält ja nun schon fast eine Stunde an."

Harry nickte nur. Er musste das alles erst einmal verdauen. Schließlich erfuhr man nicht jeden Tag, dass seine Freundin zur Hälfte Veela war und einen als Lebenspartner gewählt hatte.

"Dürfen wir dann gehen Professor?"

"Natürlich."

Harry erhob sich und verließ - Marie noch immer an der Hand - das Büro des Schulleiters.

oOo

Nachdem er eine Weile mit Marie im Schloss umhergewandert war und sich ihr Zustand wieder normalisiert hatte, beschloss Harry, dass es an der Zeit war mit Marie darüber zu sprechen.

Nur wie anfangen?

Sie saßen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und Marie hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt, seit sie wieder normal war.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Er würde wohl den Anfang machen müssen.

"Marie..."

Das blonde Mädchen sah auf und blickte ihn an. "Ja?"

"Das eben", Harry wusste nicht wie er ihr das sagen sollte, "...war das wirklich, weil ich dein Lebenspartner bin? Ich meine...na ja, Dumbledore meinte das..."

Sie nickte bloß. "Ja."

"Seit wann weißt du das?"

"Als wir uns nach Schulbeginn im Flur getroffen haben...weißt du noch?"

Er nickte. Das hatte der Schwächeanfall also bedeutet.

"Und seit wann weißt du, dass du zur Hälfte Veela bist, oder war das schon immer so?"

"Das Ganze macht sich immer erst am 17. Geburtstag von der jeweiligen Person bemerkbar, ich wusste nichts davon, bis ich mich anfing in diesem Sommer zu verändern."

Sie schwiegen.

Harry, weil er teils überrascht war und erst mal darüber nachdenken musste, was Marie gerade erzählt hatte.

Und Draco, weil er an den verhängnisvollen Trank dachte, der an seinem momentanen Zustand Schuld war.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er allerdings das dringende Bedürfnis Harry zu beruhigen.

"Hör zu Harry, ich werde versuchen, dass so etwas möglichst nicht noch einmal geschieht. Ich muss halt nur noch lernen meine neuen Kräfte zu beherrschen."

Draco seufzte gequält. "Das ist leider nicht so einfach, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Der Gryffindor nickte und lächelte dann freundlich, so, wie es seine Art war.

"Ist in Ordnung, ich helfe dir dabei, okay?"

Glücklich nickte das blonde Mädchen und Harry umarmte sie erleichtert.

Marie musste schließlich auch erst lernen mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Es war für sie mindestens genau so schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen wie für ihn.

"Gehen wir noch etwas nach Gryffindor? Ron hat mich gebeten dich zu fragen, ob du eine Runde Schach mit ihm spielst. Er meint in Hermine und mir hätte er keine vernünftigen Gegner."

"Draco" lachte. Würde er eben eine Runde Schach mit dem Wiesel spielen.

Hauptsache er konnte weiterhin bei Harry bleiben...

TBC

Also dann, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung - und noch mal Sorry für die Wartezeit!

Ich freue mich über Kommentare und bitte sagt mir, ob die Handlung zu schnell voranschreitet - ich habe nämlich den Eindruck das es so ist...

Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich, sobald ich eine Story im Kopf habe, sie so schnell wie möglich aufs "Papier" bringen möchte.

Bis dann,

Svea-chan


	7. 07

So, da wäre also Teil 7. Ich hatte am Wochenende ein wenig Zeit (endlich) und hab mich gleich drangesetzt weiterzumachen.

Dank geht an meine Kommischreiber: DracoDragon - BlueStar84 - Anny Lanny Banny und Snuggles2! Vielen Dank!

Bin erleichtert, dass meine Leser mit dem Tempo der Story scheinbar zufrieden sind. Ich finde es bei Stories, die ich selber lese und die ewig lange um das eigentliche herumreden, irgendwann langweilig und höre auf zu lesen. Das ist natürlich schade! Deshalb versuche ich mich auf das Wichtigste zu beschränken...

Übrigens tut es mir leid, dass ich wenig über Harrys und Maries Beziehung schreibe, aber Hetero ist irgendwie nicht mehr mein Fall und ich kann es nicht mehr wirklich schreiben -räusper-

Zu diesem Kapitel kann ich nur sagen: Es wird langsam interessanter...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

7/?

Später abends im Gryffindorturm - Marie war nach mehreren Schachpartien, die sie gewonnen hatte, inzwischen wieder nach Slytherin gegangen - saß das Gryffindor-Trio alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry hatte beschlossen Hermione und Ron zu erzählen, was er heute erfahren hatte und die Beiden gebeten noch zu bleiben, als diese sich schon in Richtung Schlafsaal aufmachen wollten.

"Was gibt es denn noch Harry?", fragte Hermione ein wenig ungeduldig. Sie wollte eigentlich noch in einem ihrer Bücher schmökern.

"Ich muss euch etwas wichtiges erzählen...", begann Harry und erzählte - ohne auch nur das geringste auszulassen - was heute passiert war und was er alles erfahren hatte.

Seine Freunde reagierten genauso, wie der Schwarzhaarige es erwartet hatte, nachdem er mit seinen Erklärungen endete.

Hermione schien die wissenschaftliche Neugier gepackt zu haben und er ahnte, dass sie die nächsten Tage in der Bibliothek verbringen würde, um ihm dann sämtliche Infos zu Veelas zukommen zu lassen.

Und Ron sah ihn teils bewundernd und teils mitleidig an.

"Ist ja cool. Eine Veela zur Freundin, bist ein echter Glückspilz. Aber warte nur ab, die anderen Kerle werden sich um sie reißen."

"Danke Ron, dass habe ich jetzt als Aufmunterung gebraucht.", schnaubte Harry sarkastisch.

Hermione zog missbilligend die Stirn kraus.

"Ron, jetzt red Harry doch nicht so etwas ein. Sie hat doch schon ihre Wahl getroffen, da muss sie die anderen nicht mehr bezirzen."

"Ich meinte ja nur.", grummelte Ron und hielt jetzt lieber den Mund.

Harry seufzte.

Seine beiden Freunde konnten kaum ein Wort wechseln ohne zu streiten. Er fragte sich wie lange die Beiden noch umeinander herrennen wollten.

"Können wir uns jetzt wieder dem eigentlichen Problem zuwenden.", wollte er genervt wissen.

"Ja, natürlich Harry."

"Klar."

"Was soll ich also machen. Ich meine, ich hatte schon daran gedacht irgendwann zu heiraten und so, aber noch nicht sofort und nicht so plötzlich."

Hermione widersprach. "Du musst sie ja auch nicht gleich heiraten nur, weil sie dich gewählt hat. Du kannst dich jeder Zeit von ihr trennen."

"Ich will mich aber nicht von ihr trennen, ich mag sie."

"Das weiß ich und so habe ich das auch gar nicht gemeint, aber du solltest ihr auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seufzte tief. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein?

Hermione schwieg einen Moment und dachte nach.

"Harry? Wie empfindest du für sie? Ich meine, es steht außer Frage, dass sie dich liebt. Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte sie sanft.

Abwartend sahen Hermione und nun auch Ron den Schwarzhaarigen an.

"Ich mag sie sehr gerne...", fing Harry an, wurde aber sofort wieder von seiner Freundin unterbrochen.

"Das meine ich nicht. Liebst du sie? Hast du Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn du nur an sie denkst? Oder gefallen dir selbst Dinge an ihr, die du sonst an anderen nicht magst?"

Harry dachte nach.

Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch keine genauen Gedanken um dieses Thema gemacht.

Naja, wenn Marie nicht bei ihm war, dann dachte er ständig an sie. Er mochte ihre ruhige, weiche, samtene Stimme. Die oft zurückhaltende Art des Mädchens. Natürlich ihr Aussehen - sie war eine Schönheit.

Einige sehr ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten noch durch seinen Kopf und er lächelte. Bisher hatte er es gar nicht so wahrgenommen, aber das, was er für sie empfand ging weit über das Übliche hinaus...

Abwartend musterte Hermione ihren Freund und als sie das Lächeln sah, entspannte sie sich. Harry war eindeutig verliebt.

Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Denn wenn der Gryffindor nicht so empfunden hätte, hätte sie ihm wohl erklären müssen, welche Auswirkungen das auf Marie haben würde und das wollte sie ihm gerne ersparen.

"Ich denke ich liebe sie wirklich.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige endlich.

Seine Freunde lächelten ihn an.

"Na endlich, hast lange gebraucht um es zu kapieren.", murrte Ron.

Hermione lachte erleichtert. Sie mochte Marie sehr und hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, was aus ihr werden würde, wenn Harry sich gegen sie entschieden hätte.

"Lasst uns schlafen gehen, jetzt ist ja alles geklärt.", sagte Hermione fröhlich und war schon auf der Treppe.

Harry und Ron schlossen sich ihr an und gingen ebenfalls nach oben.

Ron war schnell eingeschlafen und schnarchte vor sich hin, doch Harry lag noch lange wach und grinste dabei vor sich hin.

Endlich hatte er herausgefunden, was er wirklich fühlte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit lag im Slytherin-Mädchenschlafsaal ein entspannter Draco Malfoy ebenfalls noch wach.

Er war unheimlich erleichtert über Harrys Reaktion. Er hatte zwar überrascht gewirkt und auch geschockt. War zur gleichen Zeit aber auch sehr verständnisvoll und liebevoll gewesen.

Seine Gefühle für diesen Gryffindor waren inzwischen so intensiv, dass es keinen Zweifel mehr daran gab, das er Harry nicht nur einfach mochte, sondern ihn liebte.

Und es fühlte sich - jetzt wo er sich damit abgefunden hatte - unglaublich gut an.

Dennoch blieb eine nagende Angst.

Harry hatte immer noch keine Ahnung mit wem er im Grunde eigentlich zusammen war.

Wem er eigentlich all diese Dinge anvertraute.

Wen er eigentlich im Arm hielt.

Wen er eigentlich küsste.

Und Draco fühlte sich deshalb schuldig. Im Grunde konnte er ja auch nichts dafür, denn er bezweifelte, dass es sich anders entwickelt hätte, selbst wenn er als Junge hierher gekommen wäre.

Schlussendlich schlief er aber dennoch über seine Grübeleien ein und träumte - wie sollte es anders sein - von Harry...

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen zwar größtenteils ruhig, aber hin und wieder kam es halt doch vor, dass Dracos Eifersucht übermächtig wurde.

Mittlerweile reichte ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und einer Mitschülerin aus, um Draco in Rage zu bringen.

Doch Harry schaffte es jedes Mal wieder ihn zu beruhigen, bevor er ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnte und sich wieder verwandelte.

So ahnte keiner, was wirklich hinter den Eifersuchtsanfällen von Harry Potters Freundin steckte und sowohl der Gryffindor als auch "die" Slytherin waren froh darüber.

Doch es gab noch etwas anderes, dass Draco zu schaffen machte.

Seine ausgeprägten Veela-Sinne waren natürlich in Lage die Gefühle um ihn herum wahrzunehmen, die die anderen ausstrahlten.

So auch Harrys.

Er konnte fühlen, was Harry für ihn fühlte. Und das machte ihm Angst, denn dessen Gefühle waren lange nicht mehr mit einfacher Zuneigung zu beschreiben.

Inzwischen gingen sie viel tiefer.

Und eben das war das Problem.

Sobald der Gryffindor seine Gefühle aussprach und "ihm" sagte, dass er "ihn" liebte, spielte Dracos Inneres verrückt.

Freude über Harrys Empfindungen bis hin zu Angst, dass er sich wieder zurück verwandeln würde. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Harry etwas derartiges zu "ihm" sagte, konnte er spüren, dass die Rückwandlung langsam einsetzte.

Und er fürchtete sich davor.

Von der anfänglichen Zuversicht, dass Harry ihn auch als den wahren Draco Malfoy lieben könnte, war kaum etwas übrig und er hatte Angst, dass Harry ihn verließ oder, noch schlimmer, ihn hasste.

So kam es in letzter Zeit öfter vor, dass die Blonde plötzlich einfach davon lief, wenn Harry und sie ein Weile geschmust hatten oder sich küssten.

Jedes Mal aus Angst, die Verwandlung könnte einsetzten.

Was musste Harry nur von ihm denken?

Es war ja nicht so als wären ihm die Berührungen unangenehm, er sehnte sich sogar danach.

Auch nach mehr als Küssen und Schmusen.

Aber die Angst machte alles zunichte.

Und jedes Mal, wenn er Harry wieder unter die Augen trat, nachdem er erneut geflüchtet war, schämte er sich dafür.

Auch jetzt schämte er sich.

Er saß alleine im Schlafsaal der Mädchen auf seinem Bett und weinte.

Er, ein Malfoy, weinte.

Doch die Angst saß tief und er versuchte nicht mehr es zu unterdrücken...

* * *

Harry unterdessen hatte in dieser Hinsicht zwar keine Sorgen, machte sich aber dennoch Gedanken um das merkwürdige Verhalten der Veela.

Warum nur lief sie immer weg, wenn sie sich gerade näher kamen?

Hatte sie etwa Angst vor ihm?

Er bedrängte sie ja nicht.

Er würde niemals etwas tun, was sie nicht wollte.

Und es war ja am Anfang auch nicht so gewesen.

Was war nur los mit ihr?

Er hatte bereits überlegt mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen, hatte diese Idee aber schnell wieder verworfen, weil er nicht sein ganzes Liebesleben vor dem Schulleiter ausbreiten wollte.

Als nächstes war ihm Hermione in den Sinn gekommen, doch diese war in letzter Zeit so sehr mit Lernen beschäftigt und deshalb häufig gereizt, sodass er auch diese Idee wieder verworfen hatte.

Und Ron war in solchen Fällen auch nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner.

Er würde Marie wohl direkt darauf ansprechen müssen...

TBC

* * *

So das war's! Ich hoffe es hat gefallen... Bitte schreibt mir einfach nen winzigen Kommi, damit ich's weiß!

Bye, svea-chan


	8. 08

So, da wäre ich mal wieder!

Danke für das positive Feedback zum letzten Chap, hab mich sehr gefreut!

Devilsnight: Ich habe dir Kapitel 7 per E-Mail zugeschickt - hoffe jetzt funktioniert alles, schön, dass dir die Story gefällt!

Lmea the Ruthless: Lucius als Hellseher? -lach- Das dir das Kleid nicht gefällt verstehe ich persönlich nicht so ganz. Vielleicht passt es nicht zu Hogwarts, aber für Draco als Mädchen fand ichs schon ziemlich passend..., oder? -g-

countrybutterfly0102: Schön, dass dir meine Story gut gefällt. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand aus den USA meine Story lesen würde. Danke für deinen Kommentar!

Dank geht natürlich auch an: Snuggles2 - Deedochan - tinkita und BlueStar84!!!

Zum Chap: Es wird noch ein wenig interessanter... Ich persönlich habe mich darauf gefreut dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, seit ich die Story im Kopf hatte...aber lest selbst.

Viel Spaß!

8/?

* * *

- Am nächsten Tag im Gryffindor-Turm - 

Harry saß mit Marie zusammen auf seinem Bett und strich ihr leicht durchs Haar.

Wie immer fiel es ihm schwer das anzusprechen, was ihm Sorgen machte.

Da sie nicht besonders viele Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag hatten, waren die beiden gleich nach der letzten Schulstunde im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwunden und Harry wurde so langsam unruhig, weil er endlich das Gespräch auf das merkwürdige Verhalten Maries bringen wollte.

"Marie?"

"Hmm?", kam es leise zurück.

"Ich möchte dich etwas wichtiges fragen.", fuhr Harry fort.

"So? Was denn?", wollte das blonde Mädchen wissen und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

"Dein Verhalten in letzter Zeit...ähm...habe ich etwas getan, das dir Angst gemacht hat, oder so? Ich meine..., weil du immer wegläufst..."

Bestürzt sah sie ihn an und errötete leicht.

"Nein, du machst mir keine Angst.", sagte sie ehrlich und wich dabei seinem Blick aus.

"Und was ist es dann? Es hat dich doch vorher auch nicht gestört, wenn ich dich geküsst habe...warum läufst du dann weg? Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich zu weit gehe, ich will dich nicht drängen etwas zu tun, das du nicht willst.", beschwor Harry mit sanfter Stimme und hob ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn wieder ansehen musste.

Dennoch senkte sie erneut den Blick und errötete wieder als sie schließlich erklärte:

"Das ist es nicht. Ich mag es, wenn du mich berührst oder küsst...oder mehr.", sagte sie schüchtern und ihre Wangen färbten sich in einem tiefen Rot.

"Dann ist also alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erneut behutsam nach.

Sie nickte und lächelte. Ihre grauen Augen strahlten ihn geradezu an und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre und küsste sie sanft.

Marie entspannte sich unter ihm und lehnte sich zurück, erwiderte den Kuss ebenso vorsichtig und sanft.

Doch mit jeder Berührung ihrer Lippen, wurde der Kuss intensiver und bald schon streichelten Harrys Hände über Maries gesamten Körper.

"Draco" lehnte sich seufzend diesen Berührungen entgegen und vergaß seine Angst dieses Mal.

Draco fühlte - nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn er mit Harry so zusammen war - eine tiefe Erregung in sich.

Es war völlig anders als Mädchen erregt zu sein. Aber auch dieses Gefühl war sehr schön.

Er genoss Harrys Hände in vollem Maße und seufzte hin und wieder zur Bekundung seiner Zufriedenheit auf.

Gerade noch gab er ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als Harry eine empfindliche Stelle seines Körpers berührte, als sich seine Empfindungen schlagartig änderten.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, dies kannte er bereits, doch diesmal war es stärker und das konnte nur eines bedeuten..."NEIN"

Nur noch dieses eine Wort konnte er denken - NEIN!

Nicht jetzt, nicht so - am besten niemals.

"Bitte nicht...", war das letzte was er denken konnte, bevor sich sein Körper endgültig zusammenkrampfte.

Harry erschrak, als Marie plötzlich gequält aufstöhnte und sich gleich darauf zusammenkrampfte, zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte.

Sie atmete heftig und er konnte sehen, dass sich Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn bildete.

Zuerst vermutete er, dass er irgendetwas bezüglich dieser Veela-Sache in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Doch nachdem er mehrmals versucht hatte sie anzusprechen und sie weder auf beruhigende, noch auf strenge Worte reagierte, wurde ihm klar, dass es etwas anderes sein musste.

"Marie?", sprach er sie nocheinmal zögerlich an und schüttelte sie leicht an ihrer Schulter.

Noch immer bekam er keine Reaktion von ihr und er wurde unruhig.

Vielleicht sollte er einen Lehrer holen, oder zumindest Hermione. Jemanden, der wusste, was zu tun war.

Sie schien zwar keine direkten Schmerzen zu haben, aber hin und wieder gab sie eine flehendes "Nein" von sich, das in seinen Ohren sehr besorgniserregend klang.

Gerade wollte er aufstehen, um jemanden zu Hilfe zu holen, als sie mit einem Mal wieder völlig ruhig in den Kissen lag.

Immer noch atmete sie heftig und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen, als wolle sie nicht, dass er sie sah.

Vielleicht hatte ja wieder eine Verwandlung eingesetzt und sie schämte sich...

Allerdings konnte dies schlecht der Grund sein, weil er sie in diesem Zustand schon oft genug gesehen hatte.

"Marie? Alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen, oder soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

Ein energisches Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

"Nein.", antwortete dann eine leise Stimme nocheinmal. "Brauchst du nicht, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte kaum Zeit zu verarbeiten, dass diese Stimme unmöglich zu Marie gehören konnte, da nahm diese die Hände von "ihrem" Gesicht und sah ihn an.

Erschrocken keuchte Harry auf und ging einige Schritte rückwärts, entfernte sich vom Bett.

Vor ihm, auf seinem Bett, in Gryffindor, saß nicht mehr Marie. Die Person vor ihm hatte nur etwa kinnlange Haare und männlichere Züge im Gesicht. Nein, vor ihm saß Draco Malfoy - sein Erzfeind seit dem ersten Schuljahr hier an Hogwarts.

Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Starrte einfach nur den jungen Mann vor sich an.

Der Blonde richtete sich auf und stand nun neben dem Bett.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach dem Gryffindor aus, doch dieser wich zurück und sah ihn immer noch geschockt an.

"Harry...lass mich bitte erklären..., ja?"

Harry hatte derweil noch einige Probleme sich wieder zu sammeln, ignorierte Dracos Hand allerdings, bis dieser sie wieder sinken ließ und ihn einfach nur ansah.

"Harry...", setzte der Blonde erneut leise an, doch der Gryffindor unterbrach ihn, hatte er doch endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

"WAS", er betonte das erste Wort überdeutlich, "hast DU bei Merlins Namen HIER zu suchen, Malfoy? Noch dazu ihn MEINEM Bett!"

Draco zuckte bei dieser unpersönlichen Anrede zusammen.

Harry bemerkte es nicht.

"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass du es die ganze Zeit warst. Wage es ja nicht mir jetzt zu sagen, du seiest Marie de Malloy!"

"Doch...bitte lass mich erklären...", versuchte der Blonde es erneut.

"Raus! Sofort! Ein Slytherin wie du in meinem Bett und ich habe...habe dich auch noch...ge...küsst - widerlich!"

Wieder zuckte Draco zusammen, diesmal heftiger, als habe man ihn in den Magen geschlagen.

Harrys Worte verletzten ihn tief. Er hatte geahnt, nein, gewusst, dass es so kommen würde.

Die Hilflosigkeit in diesem Moment brach über ihn herein wie eine gigantische Welle.

Die Worte.

Harrys starke, negative Empfindungen.

Alles schmerzte.

Es war einfach zu viel.

Schon spürte er die ersten Tränen seine Wangen hinabrinnen, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten sie wegzuwischen. Zitternd stand er da.

Wo war der starke Draco Malfoy von früher? Wieso war er so schwach? Und warum hasste Harry ihn bloß so? Er konnte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren...

...und es tat so weh.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick wandte er sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das er immer noch Mädchenkleider trug störte ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht mal.

Er wollte nur weg.

Beinahe hätte er dabei Hermione umgerannt, doch er achtete nicht auf sie.

Er musste jetzt mit jemandem sprechen, der alles wusste, der ihm helfen konnte und wollte - sein Wahl fiel auf seinen Hauslehrer und Dumbledore.

Immer noch unter Tränen machte er sich auf den Weg...

* * *

Schwer atmend stand Harry noch immer an der selben Stelle, als Hermione den Schlafsaal betrat. 

"Was ist denn mit Marie los? Sie hat mich gerade beinahe umgerannt. So kenne ich sie gar nicht. Habt ihr gestritten?", wollte das braunhaarige Mädchen besorgt wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

"So was in der Art.", wich Harry aus, "Was gibts?"

"Ah ja, ich habe einige interessante Dinge über Veelas herausgefunden. Seit Tagen habe ich ein Buch nach dem anderen gewälzt, um mehr über sie zu erfahren. Es gibt da einige Dinge, die dich bestimmt interessieren werden."

"Ja, ich habe auch gerade etwas interessantes über Veelas herausgefunden.", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

Hermione sprach weiter, doch er hörte nicht wirklich, was sie sagte. In Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem Ereignis von eben.

Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Dumbledore! Natürlich, der hatte ja auch gewusst, dass Marie...nein, Malfoy, eine Veela war

Dann konnte er ihm mit Sicherheit auch erklären, was er soeben erlebt hatte und warum.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Hermione zu verschwenden lief er in Richtung Tür.

"Hey Harry! Wo willst du hin?", rief ihm das Mädchen noch nach, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr.

Seine Füße trugen ihn automatisch zum Büro seines Schulleiters.

Er wollte jetzt wissen, was hier gespielt wurde.

* * *

Grimmig kam er vor dem steinernen Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro an und hoffte, dass er noch das richtige Passwort kannte. 

Ein Glück, dass es tatsächlich funktionierte: Zitronendrops war allerdings auch nicht sehr einfallsreich, wenn man wusste, dass der Schulleiter eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er die Treppe hoch und klopfte nur einmal kurz an, bevor er ungehalten und ohne das "Herein" abzuwarten eintrat.

"Mr. Potter.", empfing ihn der Schulleiter mit seinem üblich undeutbaren Blick, "Was führt sie zu mir?"

Harry bemerkte, dass auch Snape und McGonagall anwesend waren, doch er ignorierte seine Lehrer für den Moment.

"Ich möchte etwas mit ihnen besprechen...und zwar...", er sprach nicht weiter, als er eine weitere Person auf dem Sessel Dumbledores Schreibtisch gegenüber bemerkte.

"Was macht der hier?", fragte er kühl und deutete auf seinen blonden Mitschüler.

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Augenblick schweigend an, bevor er Harry schließlich doch noch Antwort gab.

"Mr. Malfoy kam wegen eines Problems mit ihnen zu mir.", erwiderte er ruhig.

"Ein Problem mit mir? Ich habe ein Problem mit ihm. Und sie wussten die ganze Zeit davon. Sie wussten nicht nur, dass er eine Veela ist, sondern auch, wer er wirklich ist. Die ganze Zeit haben sie mich angelogen."

"Mr. Potter.", warf McGonagall empört ein.

Der Schulleiter hob besänftigend die Hände. "Beruhige dich Harry."

"Beruhigen? Dieser...er war bis vor kurzem meine Freundin und plötzlich sitzt dann Malfoy vor mir. Was glauben sie denn, wie man sich da fühlt."

"Nun, ich denke, wir müssen dir einige Dinge erklären, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Draco das selber tut."

"Gut, Hauptsache ich erfahre endlich, was hier gespielt wird.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Blonde bewegte sich unruhig in seinem Sessel und sah dann Harry das erste Mal an, seit dieser den Raum betreten hatte.

Harry bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er wirklich einen jungen Mann vor sich hatte. So alt wie er selber.

Malfoy trug keine Mädchenschuluniform mehr, sondern ganz normale Alltagskleidung und hatte seine Haare zu einem kurzen Zopf zurückgebunden.

Dem Gryffindor war auch plötzlich klar an wen ihn diese Augen erinnert hatten und die ungewöhnlich hellblonden Haare.

Aber darüber konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Er wollte jetzt Erklärungen.

"Ich warte.", sagte er ungeduldig und sah, dass Draco nervös wurde.

"Also, ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass ich eine Veela bin, bevor ich es diesen Sommer bemerkte. Ich wollte aber auch keine sein," Draco stockte kurz, "ich habe einen Trank gebraut, der das Veelablut oder das Gen neutralisieren sollte. Ich wusste nicht, wie sich alles entwickeln würde.", versicherte er dann.

"Mr. Malfoy hatte schon begonnen sich zu transformieren, als er den Trank einnahm. Dies führte zur Veränderung seines Körpers.", warf Dumbledore ein und Draco nickte.

"Was dann passierte weißt du ja, ich kam als Mädchen hierher und so weiter. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet du die Person sein würdest, die ich wähle."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

Dumbledore, der merkte, dass Draco nicht weiter sprechen würde, erklärte weiter.

"Draco wusste, dass er sich erst dann zurück verwandeln konnte, wenn die Person, die er gewählt hatte ihn ebenfalls liebte."

"Und warum hat mir keiner was gesagt? Ich bin nicht schwul."

Nun, das war schlicht gelogen. Harry hatte noch nie viele Unterschiede zwischen Frau und Mann gemacht, was das betraf. Nur wusste niemand davon.

Keiner antwortete, bis Draco leise das Wort erhob.

"Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion."

Harry schnaubte nur abfällig. Natürlich. Er war doch nicht bescheuert. Wer sollte das bitte glauben?

"Harry, jedes Gefühl deinerseits hat eine Wirkung auf Draco. Positiv wie negativ. Deine momentanen negativen Gefühle verletzen ihn sehr. Du solltest dir das klar machen."

"ER", Harry deutete auf den Blonden, "hat meine Freunde und mich seit dem ersten Schuljahr pausenlos aufgezogen und lächerlich gemacht. Was interessieren mich seine Gefühle, nur, weil er plötzlich ne Veela ist?"

"So einfach ist das alles nicht Harry.", warf nun Professor McGonagall streng ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte nichts darauf.

"Harry, wenn du Draco weiterhin so behandelst, wird er daran zu Grunde gehen. Du willst doch nicht Schuld haben an seinem Leid.", machte der Schulleiter aufmerksam.

Irritiert sah Harry ihn an.

Gerade wollte er ansetzen etwas zu sagen, da unterbrach Draco ihn.

"Nein. Ich will ihn nicht zwingen. Ich verstehe ihn und ich war darauf vorbereitet, dass er meine Liebe nicht erwidern würde, sobald er weiß wer ich bin. Ich möchte ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen aufzwingen."

Überrascht sah Harry den blonden Slytherin an.

So etwas von Draco Malfoy? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Das war jedenfalls ganz und gar nicht der Draco, den er kannte. Oder zu kennen glaubte.

"Kann ich gehen Professor?", wollte Draco wissen.

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und er verließ mit einem kurzen Blick zu Harry das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder an den Gryffindor.

"Ich denke Harry, du solltest noch einmal gut darüber nachdenken. Denn schließlich hast du dich in ihn verliebt, als er ein Mädchen war. Sein Charakter ist noch immer der Gleiche. Bitte bedenke das."

Harry sah den alten Mann vor sich noch einen Moment an und verließ dann das Büro.

Er musste mit Hermione sprechen.

Dringend. Und vielleicht auch mit Ron. Sie mussten wissen was passiert war.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Sorry, dass Harry sich hier wie ein Arschloch benimmt und Draco wirkt sehr OOC. Aber ich kann ihn mir in der Rolle als Veela besser unterwürfig als aggressiv und besitzergreifend vorstellen. Tja...

Ein kleine Meinungsäußerung hierzu wäre jedenfalls nett, weil mir das Kapitel besonders Spaß gemacht hat und ich hoffe doch, die Rückverwandlung war realistisch...

Also bitte ein paar Kommis -auf Button deut- Da unten, müsst nur anklicken...

Bis dann,

Svea-chan


	9. 09

Kommentar: So, da bin ich mit dem neuen Kapitel. Nicht ganz pünktlich, aber ich denke ihr verzeiht mir das, oder? Frohe Festtage jedenfalls und schon mal ein frohes neues Jahr an euch alle und vielen Dank für die Reviews! Hab mich sehr gefreut. 

floppy: Danke für deinen Kommi! Kein Sorge, ich bin selber kein Fan von Stories, die kein Happy End haben, also...

Ano und Nym: Danke für "euren" bzw., deinen Kommi! Und ich mag auch keine "traurigen Schlüsse" -G-

phoenixfeder: Danke erst mal für deinen Kommentar! Und ich lese selber auch sehr gerne Veela-Stories (einer der Gründe, warum ich eine schreibe). Draco wird ganz sicher noch mal als Veela in Aktion treten...

Deedochan: Hermine wird Harry sicher ordentlich ins Gewissen reden und ihn über einige Dinge aufklären...Mit anderen Worten: Sie wird ihm gehörig den Kopf waschen -g-

Kylyen: Danke für dein Review! Und ich bin auch ein Fan von Happy Ends, also...

Dank geht natürlich auch an: Lilith und Snuggles2 - Hab euch alle lieb!

So viel Spaß bei Teil 9!

-ooOoo-

Nachdem Harry so übereilt den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte, war Hermine völlig überrumpelt stehen geblieben.  
Doch dann hatte sie sich langsam Sorgen gemacht und war dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher geeilt.

Sie hatte zwar ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn suchen sollte, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass er vielleicht etwas dummes anstellte, was er nachher bereuen würde.

Zielstrebig lief sie durch die Gänge, als ihr plötzlich eiligen Schrittes jemand entgegen kam.

Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen, als sie den blonden jungen Mann schließlich als Draco Malfoy erkannte.

Er sah gut aus, hatte die Haare zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden und wirkte männlicher als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dennoch wirkte etwas an ihm ungewöhnlich vertraut und abgesehen davon sah er aus als habe er geweint.

Er kam jetzt näher und sie registrierte verblüfft, wie er sie freundlich anlächelte und mit einem "Hallo Hermine." grüßte.

Überrumpelt erwiderte sie den Gruß und starrte ihm nach.  
Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte und der sie all die Jahre verhöhnt hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihren Weg fort und dachte über dieses seltsame Treffen nach.

-ooOoo-

Als sie schließlich wenige Minuten später um eine Ecke bog, wäre sie fast mit Harry zusammen gestoßen, der ihr schnellen Schrittes entgegengekommen war.

"Harry, da bist du ja.", machte sie ihrer Erleichterung darüber, dass er scheinbar in Ordnung war, Luft.

Dann sprudelte sie auch schon los: "Harry, ich hatte eben eine seltsame Begegnung auf dem Flur. Malfoy kam mir entgegen und hat mich gegrüßt, mich sogar mit Namen angesprochen."

Harry musterte sie einen Augenblick, dann griff er nach ihrem Arm und schleifte sie zurück Richtung Gryffindor.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich muss Ron und dir etwas erzählen."

"Hat es mit Malfoy zu tun?", wollte sie wissen, denn irgendwie hatte sie eine bestimmte Ahnung.

"Ja, unter anderem.", antwortete er nur und zog sie weiter.

-ooOoo-

Gut 1 1/2 Stunden später saßen sowohl Ron als auch Hermine mit offenem Mund vor Harry und konnten nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatten.

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung reagierten beide ganz anders als er es sich gedacht hatte.

Hermine verstand plötzlich, was ihr an "Marie" so vertraut vorgekommen war und warum Malfoy sie vor wenigen Stunden auf dem Flur mit Namen angesprochen hatte.

Auch Ron reagierte völlig unerwartet.  
Denn anstatt über Draco herzuziehen und auszurasten, blieb er ruhig und stellte nach dem ersten Schock mit normaler Mine fest, dass er sich immer gewundert hätte, dass ein Mädchen wie "Marie" etwas vom Schachspielen verstand.

Jetzt war es an Harry seine Freunde mit offenem Mund anzustarren.  
Störte es sie denn gar nicht, dass es Malfoy war? Die Person, die sie alle immer gehasst hatten? Der Draco Malfoy, der sie alle sechs Jahre lang verhöhnt hatte wo es nur ging?

"Wie könnt ihr so ruhig bleiben? Wir reden von Malfoy!"

"Ach was.", winkte Hermine sofort ab. "Wir haben ihn doch kennen gelernt. Und das er ein Mädchen war... Davon wollte ich dir eh erzählen, dass es viele Halbveelas gibt, die nicht damit klarkommen und durch einen Trank versuchen die Transformation rückgängig zu machen."

Perplex sah Harry das braunhaarige Mädchen an.

"Hallo, es ist Malfoy. Und er hat uns allen etwas vorgeheuchelt."

"Sehs nicht so eng Kumpel. Wenn er wirklich so ist wie als Marie, dann ist er gar nicht so übel."

"Sag mal Harry, er liebt dich aber immer noch oder? Ich meine, er ist ja abgehen von seinen Körperformen immer noch genauso wie vorher und du bist nach wie vor sein Partner, oder?", wollte die intelligente Hexe nun wissen.

Harry nickte. "Ja, jedenfalls sagt er, dass er mich liebt. Ich halte das für Unsinn."

"Das ist doch kein Unsinn.", empörte sich die junge Hexe. "Natürlich liebt er dich genauso sehr wie vorher. Liest du nie mal Bücher, Harry?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil du sonst wüsstest, dass eine Veela ihren Lebenspartner unabhängig vom Geschlecht nur einmal wählt. Sie liebt ihn, wenn man so will, für die Ewigkeit. Er wird dir also immer treu sein, aber gleichzeitig auch von dir abhängig. Wusstest du, dass du ihn krank machen kannst?"

Der Schwarzhaarige merkte auf. Dies ähnelte dem was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

"So etwas sagte auch Dumbledore. Wie meinst du das?"

"Deine Gefühle für ihn. Wenn du ihn von Herzen liebst, was du übrigens tust, sonst hätte er sich nicht in einen Mann zurückverwandelt, dann geht es ihm gut. Er ist kerngesund, wenn man so will. Empfindest du aber nichts für ihn, oder", sie machte zögerlich eine Pause, "hasst ihn sogar, dann leidet er sehr darunter. Viele Veelas überleben dies nicht, weil sie ohne die Liebe ihres erwählten Partners nicht lebensfähig sind."

Ron und Harry sahen sie geschockt an.

"Du meinst, ich würde ihn töten?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.  
"Nein. Er ist keine vollwertige Veela. Aber er wäre zumindest sehr krank und wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.", meinte die Hexe bedrückt.

Denn bisher hatte Harry nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er auch nur einen einzigen positiven Gedanken für Draco hegen.  
Dies bereitete ihr Sorgen. Irgendwie musste sie Harry begreiflich machen, dass er nicht nur in Maries Charakter, sondern somit auch in Dracos Charakter und dessen ganzes Wesen verliebt war.

Sie versuchte erneut zu ihm durchzudringen.  
"Harry, besser kann es für dich eigentlich gar nicht sein. Du hast die Gewissheit, dass es einen Menschen auf der Welt gibt, der dich immer aufrichtig lieben wird. Immer. So etwas ist selten."

"Aber es ist Malfoy.", wandte er wieder ein.

"Aber du liebst "Marie"! Und Draco IST Marie. Der Trank und seine Wandlung in ein Mädchen haben nur seinen Körper, nicht aber seine Seele oder seinen Charakter verändert."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sagte nichts mehr.

Dann...

"Ach verdammt, lasst mich alle damit in Ruhe!", schnauzte er wütend und verschwand türknallend nach draußen.

Seine Freunde hielten ihn nicht auf.

"Glaubst du, er wird sich für Draco entscheiden?", wollte Ron wissen. Denn er kannte sich in der Zaubererwelt natürlich besser aus als Harry und von Veelas und ihren Lebenspartnern hatte er bereits eine Menge gehört.

Meist passierten schlimme Dinge mit Veelas, die nicht mit ihrem Partner zusammen leben konnten.  
So tat ihm in dieser Situation sogar Draco Malfoy leid.

"Ich weiß es nicht Ron, aber ich hoffe es, um ihrer beider Willen..."

-ooOoo-

Draco ging es schlecht.

Zwar war er - natürlich - jetzt wieder im Schlafsaal der Jungen untergebracht und somit Pansy Parkinson endlich los, aber sein Zustand war bedenklich.

Eine Woche lang war er nun schon von Harry getrennt.  
Er konnte ihn nur selten sehen, weil dieser ihm auswich und, weil sie kaum Stunden zusammen hatten.

Sah er ihn aber in einer der Stunden, wirkten sich Harrys Hass und dessen negative Gefühle sehr stark auf ihn aus.

So machte sich die Situation mittlerweile auch an seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild bemerkbar.

Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und fahl. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und kaum Hunger.  
Er traute sich fast nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten den Kerker zu verlassen, weil er dann Harrys Hass ausgeliefert war.

Severus Snape, sein Hauslehrer, führte immer häufiger Gespräche mit ihm, in denen er ihn bat regelmäßig zu essen, oder wenigstens nach draußen in die Natur zu gehen, da Veelas eine natürliche Umgebung für ihr Wohlbefinden brauchten.

Keinen Rat Snapes nahm er an.

Er spürte, wie er binnen dieser kurzen Zeit zur Depression neigte und sich völlig zurückzog.  
Ohne Harry schien nichts einen Sinn zu machen.

Auch ging er nur noch ungern durch Hogwarts Gänge und Flure, da er fürchtete Harry zu treffen. Und obwohl er dies innerlich herbeisehnte, würde nichts mehr Leid bedeuten, als dessen Ablehnung.

Dazu kam, dass er unbewusst seinen Veela-Charme auf seine Mitmenschen wirken ließ, weil Harry ihn ignorierte.  
Und es wurde immer schwerer, sich die aufdringlichen Verehrer fern zu halten, vor allem da er immer schwächer wurde und seine Kräfte kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte.

-ooOoo-

Hermine unterdessen beobachtete besorgt, welche Qualen Draco durch Harrys Verhalten bereitet wurden.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn.  
Er war innerhalb einiger weniger Wochen zu einem Schatten seiner selbst geworden.

Immer wieder versuchte sie Harry dazu zu bringen Draco wenigstens freundlich zu behandeln und manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck sie würde zu ihm durchdringen mit dem was sie sagte, doch dann verschloss er sich wieder und wollte nichts hören.

Sie wusste, es musste etwas geschehen. Und zwar möglichst bald, denn Dracos Zustand verschlechterte sich sehr schnell und ihr war bereits aufgefallen, dass dessen Schwäche dazu beitrug, dass er seine Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, dass er somit auch andere mit seinem Charme anlockte.

-ooOoo-

Schwer atmend stand Draco hinter einem Mauervorsprung und versteckte sich.

Soeben war Harry mit drei anderen Gryffindors vorbeigegangen und rasende Eifersucht machte es ihm schwer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Zu sehen, dass diese Jungs Harry näher sein durften als er selber, dass Harry ihre Gegenwart sogar als angenehm empfand, brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen, doch er war es leid Schwächen zu zeigen und unterdrückte sie.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er seinen Weg zur großen Halle fortsetzen konnte.

Snape hatte ihm mit einer gravierenden Strafe gedroht, sollte er heute Abend nicht zum Essen erscheinen und er wollte nicht auch noch seinem Haus schaden, so hatte er Snapes drängen, endlich etwas zu essen, nachgegeben und sich auf den Weg gemacht.

Er hoffte nur, dass er das Essen überstehen würde.

-ooOoo-

Harry war sehrwohl aufgefallen, dass Draco heute seit langem zum ersten mal wieder beim Essen erschienen war, doch er hatte beschlossen so zu tun, als bemerke er ihn nicht.

Hermine beobachtete das ganze sehr kritisch.  
Draco so ausgemergelt zu sehen war immer wieder ein Schock und sie konnte nur hoffen, das sich alles zum guten wendete.  
Sie hoffte es wirklich.

Denn Draco war nicht so schlecht wie sie immer gedacht hatten. Er grüßte sowohl sie als auch Ron immer freundlich, wenn sie ihn trafen, was allerdings immer seltener der Fall war.  
Er schien sich vollkommen zurückzuziehen.

Am Slytherintisch hatte Draco im Moment ganz andere Sorgen.  
Er sah sich jetzt bestätigt, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war zum Essen zu kommen.

Denn zu sehen, wie Harry mit den Gryffindors lachte und herumalberte, ihn so offensichtlich ignorierte, ließ eine starke Wut und Eifersucht in ihm aufwallen.

Diese Wut bezog sich allerdings nicht auf Harry, sondern auf die anderen Gryffindors.  
Draco wusste, dass dies gefährlich werden konnte, doch er hatte seine Mühe sich in Schach zu halten.

So beeilte er sich aus der großen Halle zu kommen, nachdem er mit Essen fertig war.  
Er hatte kaum etwas angerührt, aber Snape würde wohl zufrieden sein.

Dummerweise bemerkte er in seiner Eile nicht, dass Harry längst aufgestanden war um die Halle zu verlassen und sich bereits mit seinen Freunden an der Tür befand.

Draco rannte geradezu in die kleine Gruppe hinein, als er die Halle verlassen wollte und erstarrte.  
Eben klopfte Seamus Finnigan Harry kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

Dracos Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und er spürte seine Beherrschung bröckeln, genaugenommen zerfiel sie geradezu.

Ein lautes knurrendes Geräusch entwich seiner Kehle und erst jetzt bemerkten ihn die Gryffindors.  
Seine nun klauenartigen Hände waren geballt und er näherte sich Finnigan.

Hermine hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, als sie die Situation erfasste, denn schon war Draco bei dem Iren angelangt und schlug mit seinen Klauen nach ihm.

Seamus konnte sich nicht wehren, da alles viel zu schnell ging.  
Gequält schrie er auf, als der Slytherin ihm das gesamte Gesicht zerkratzte.  
Schützend hielt er die Hände vor das Gesicht, als Draco fauchte und wimmerte vor sich hin.

Harry, der mehr oder weniger an solche Situationen gewöhnt war, brachte Draco mit einem panischen: "Stop! Hör sofort auf!" dazu innezuhalten.

Verwirrt sah Draco, immer noch in seiner Veela-Form, sich um und als er Harry erkannte, schmiegte er sich wie gehabt an ihn und gab erneut diese gurrenden Laute von sich.

Harry allerdings dachte nicht daran, den Slytherin gewähren zu lassen und stieß ihn von sich.

"Wie kannst du es wagen meine Freunde anzugreifen?!", schnauzte er die Veela wütend an.

"Verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe! Du abscheuliche Kreatur!", rief er und half Seamus in den Krankenflügel ohne sich nocheinmal umzusehen.

Bedrückt blieben Ron und Hermine bei Draco zurück, der gepeinigt von Harrys Worten, auf den Boden gesunken war.

Hermine, die Mitleid mit ihm hatte und sich Sorgen machte, half ihm beim Aufstehen und zusammen mit Ron brachte sie ihn nach draußen an die frische Luft, damit er sich beruhigen konnte.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend neben dem Blonden.

Dann hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus.

"Er tut mir so leid, Ron. Er hat doch nichts böses getan.", jammerte sie und blickte Draco an, der neben ihr saß.

Ron seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir tut er auch leid, aber wir können Harry nicht zwingen."

-ooOoo-

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kam Draco wieder zu sich.

Er erkannte Hermine und Ron neben sich und er erinnerte sich was geschehen war.  
Er war froh, dass sie bei ihm geblieben waren.

Doch er konnte ihre mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr länger ertragen.

"Danke für eure Hilfe.", sagte er leise. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand wieder im Schloss.

TBC

A/N: Schlagt mich bitte nicht für dieses grausame Kapitel - mein armer Draco! Aber es soll halt realistisch wirken und ich verspreche es wird besser im nächsten Teil!  
Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob es mir gelungen ist alles glaubwürdig darzustellen, also bitte ein Kommi schreiben!  
Teil 10 wird wirklich besser, ich will Draco ja auch nicht noch länger leiden lassen -g-  
Svea-chan


	10. 10

Kommentar: So, da wäre das nächste Chapter! Vielen Dank an alles Kommischreiber und Leser!

gugi28: Ich denke dieses Chapter wird dir gefallen und, ja, Harry hört - spät aber doch - auf seine Gefühle!

floppy: Eigentlich war gar nicht geplant aus Harry so ein "fieses Arschloch" zu machen, aber was das betrifft hat sich die Story wohl selbstständig gemacht -seufz-

Kylyen: Ich freue mich, dass dir meine Darstellung von Ron gefällt. Ich mag Ron nämlich ganz gern und kann's nicht haben, wenn er immer so intolerant dargestellt wird... -g-

Schnuckiputz: Danke für deinen Kommentar! Ich freue mich über jeden, dem die Story zusagt!

Snuggles2: Was Ron betrifft: Ich wollte ihn nicht so intolerant und als denjenigen, der sich querstellt darstellen. Und außerdem reicht es ja eigentlich schon wenn Harry sich querstellt.

-lol-!

Lmea the Ruthless: Eigentlich wusste ich auch bloß, dass Veelas Männer mit ihrem Charme beeinflussen und, dass sie vogelartige Wesen bzw. Furien sind. Alles weitere stammt aus Fanfictions. Ich denke irgendwann hat sich mal jemand eine Veela-Story ausgedacht und den Veelas kurzerhand diese Eigenschaften verpasst. Die anderen haben es - wie ich auch - wahrscheinlich übernommen. Ansonsten fällt mir keine Erklärung ein, weil von J.K.R. haben sie es bestimmt nicht, oder ich habe in den Büchern was überlesen -lach-

phoenixfeder: Schön, dass dir Chapter 9 gefallen hat. Ich fand es wirklich grausam es zu schreiben, wo doch Draco mein absoluter Liebling ist! Aber ab jetzt geht´s ja aufwärts mit den beiden...

Angie: Danke für deinen Kommi! Es wird ab dem nächsten Chapter sicher wieder mehr aus Dracos Sicht beschrieben, weil eigentlich die Story komplett aus Dracos Sichtweise geschrieben werden sollte. Es war aber wichtig auch mal die Sicht der anderen einzubringen.

-ooOoo-

Eilig lief Draco durch die Flure des Schlosses, um zum Kerker zu kommen.

Er war normalerweise niemand, der schnell davonlief, wenn es Probleme gab, aber diesmal handelte es sich um etwas anderes.

Aufgrund seiner momentanen Schwäche war er nicht länger in der Lage sich aufdringliche Verehrer vom Hals zu halten und gerade verfolgte ihn eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, die seinem Charme erlegen waren.

Als er keine Schritte mehr hinter sich hörte, verringerte er sein Tempo um zu verschnaufen.

Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.

Ein gerufenes ´Expelliarmus sorgte dafür, dass er seinen Zauberstab verlor und die kräftigen Hände zweier großer Siebtklässer hielten ihn fest.

Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Zwar versuchte er sich zu befreien, aber erfolglos, gegen die beiden starken Ravenclaws hatte er keine Chance.

Jedenfalls nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab.

-ooOoo-

Harry ging lachend mit drei Gryffindorjungen durch die Flure. Eben machten sie sich über Nevilles Tollpatschigkeit lustig, da dieser soeben über seinen Umhang gestolpert war, da hörte der Schwarzhaarige ein seltsames Geräusch aus einem der abzweigenden Gänge.

Erst dachte er, er hätte sich verhört und folgte den anderen, doch dann hörte er es erneut und blieb stehen.

Es klang ganz danach, als habe jemand Schmerzen - da, wieder ein Wimmern.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging ein Stück zurück.

"Geht schon mal vor.", rief er den anderen nach, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Wenn dort jemand Hilfe brauchte, dann würde er ganz sicher nicht vorbeigehen und so tun als habe er nichts gehört.

Er bog um die Ecke in den Gang ein und bemerkte eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, die um jemanden herum stand, den er nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Leise schlich er näher heran - einer der Siebtklässler trat zurück und erlaubte einen kurzen Blick auf die Person, die am Boden lag - und erkannte mit Schrecken, dass es sich um Draco handelte.

Unerklärliche Wut wallte in ihm auf.

Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn zu verletzen und wie es schien auch noch zu bedrängen?

Wieder ertönte ein leises Wimmern und Harry reichte es.

Mit einem lauten ´Expelliarmus sorgte er dafür, dass die Ravenclaws ihre Zauberstäbe verloren, dann schritt er wütend näher.

"Lasst die Finger von ihm! Was soll das überhaupt, wie könnt ihr es wagen ihn auf diese Art zu belästigen? So weit ich weiß, hast zumindest du" - er deutete auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen - "eine Freundin!"

"Das Flittchen ist eine Veela, selber Schuld, wenn er uns Hoffnungen macht. Ich hab ihm einen Gefallen getan!", schnaubte einer der größeren Hünen.

Harry dachte nicht mehr länger nach und sprach nacheinander mehrere Flüche, setzte alle drei somit außer Gefecht.

Immer noch kochte er vor Wut, er fühlte sich als könnte er gleich mehrmals den Todesfluch sprechen so wütend war er.

Der Blonde richtete sich jetzt vorsichtig auf und blickte Harry fragend und hoffnungsvoll mit seinen grauen Augen an.

Harry bemerkte den Blick und versuchte seine Schuldgefühle zu ignorieren.

Wie oft hatte Hermine auf ihn eingeredet, versucht ihm begreiflich zu machen, was alles passieren konnte und wie schwach Draco im Augenblick war. Wie verletzlich.

Er hatte es jedes Mal ignoriert und nicht wahrhaben wollen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und trat näher an den Slytherin heran.

"Ja, das heilt schon wieder.", gab dieser zu verstehen und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten sich einfach in Harrys Arme zu werfen.

Jetzt wo Harry hier war, ihm geholfen hatte und noch dazu so nah bei ihm stand, sich offensichtlich Sorgen machte, war der Drang, sich einfach an ihn zu schmiegen, einfach zu groß.

Er senkte den Blick.

"Unsinn, du musst zu Madam Pomfrey.", erwiderte Harry.

"Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", wollte er dann wissen. "Ich meine, du kannst doch dieses ganze Veela-Zeug und so..."

"Ich konnte nicht...", murmelte der Blonde leise.

"Warum nicht, vor zwei Tagen hast du Seamus angegriffen.", sagte Harry, allerdings ohne jeden Vorwurf.

"Das möchte ich dir nicht sagen.", war die ruhige Antwort, doch Harry gab nicht nach.

"Los, sag schon!"

Draco, der sich im Grunde keinem von Harrys Befehlen widersetzen konnte, antwortete zögerlich.

"Wegen dir. Es lag an dir."

Perplex starrte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. "An mir?!"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm. "Ich bin schwach und kann meine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren, deshalb konnte ich nichts tun."

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte der Gryffindor ungeduldig.

"Ich bin so schwach, weil du mich hasst.", war die tonlose Antwort.

Harry brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment um den Sinn er Worte zu verinnerlichen, da wurde ihm klar, das Hermine recht hatte.

Seine Sturheit brachte Draco in Gefahr.

Und nicht nur das. Beinahe wäre er auch noch...er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

Schuldgefühle schwappten über ihn wie eine kalte Welle.

Alles nur, weil er nicht einsehen wollte, dass sein Erzfeind ihn liebte und, dass er Draco Malfoy nicht mehr hassen konnte.

"Komm mit.", sagte er einfach und nahm die schmale Hand des Blonden in seine, zog ihn mit sich.

"Ich möchte, dass Madam Pomfrey sich das ansieht. Dein Auge ist blutunterlaufen und du hast ein paar Wunden."

Überrascht sog Draco die Gefühle der Sorge und ein ihm unerklärliches Gefühl der Wärme, dass Harry für ihn empfand, in sich auf.

Er fühlte sich gleich besser.

Die Berührung Harrys an seiner Hand und dessen warme Gefühle ließen ihn den Schmerz vergessen.

So genoss er den Rest des Weges einfach nur die Tatsache, dass Harry seine Hand hielt und scheinbar so schnell nicht loslassen würde.

Auch hatte er dessen Schuldgefühle wahrgenommen, aber er hatte längst beschlossen den Schwarzhaarigen nicht darauf anzusprechen.

-ooOoo-

Harry machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe.

Draco glaubte tatsächlich er hasse ihn. Das mochte früher so gewesen sein, aber jetzt tat er das ganz sicher nicht mehr.

Denn was das betraf hatte Hermine ganz Recht. Er hatte sich in Dracos Charakter und dessen ganzes Wesen verliebt, als dieser ein Mädchen gewesen war.

Und so schwer es auch fiel, es einzusehen, er liebte ihn immer noch.

Nur hatte er es unterdrückt und mit künstlichem Hass überspielt.

Erfolgreich, wie man an Dracos Zustand erkennen konnte.

Und der Blonde liebte ihn immer noch, obwohl er so ein Arschloch gewesen war.

Hinter ihm war Madam Pomfrey immer noch damit beschäftigt die Wunden des Slytherin zu verarzten. Gleichzeitig schimpfte sie über die Ravenclaws, die dafür verantwortlich waren.

Harry drehte sich um und sah zu Draco hinüber.

Dieser hob zur selben Zeit den Blick und so sahen sie sich einen Moment schweigend an.

Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte Draco plötzlich und Harry konnte nicht umhin zurück zu lächeln.

Madam Pomfrey bekam von dem intensiven Blickwechsel der beiden allerdings nichts mit und schimpfte weiter.

Dann wandte sie sich plötzlich an Harry.

"Und du Potter, du bist doch sein Partner. Wo zum Teufel waren sie, als er angegriffen wurde und warum ist er in solch einer Verfassung?"

Der Gryffindor wurde unter ihrem strengen Blick ganz klein.

Das schlechte Gewissen spiegelte sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

"Tut mir leid. Ich..."

"Ach sparen sie sich ihre Entschuldigungen, Potter. Ich möchte so etwas hier nicht mehr sehen, verstanden? Achten sie gefälligst besser auf ihn!", unterbrach sie ihn streng.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. "Natürlich."

"Gut. Und jetzt bringen sie Mr. Malfoy zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, es ist spät."

"In Ordnung.", versprach Harry und stand auf.

"Und Potter?", sprach ihn die Krankenschwester noch einmal an.

"Ja?"

"Bitte passen sie ab jetzt auf ihn auf. Seine Gefühle für sie sind sehr wertvoll, also behandeln sie ihn auch so. Eine Veela wählt nicht wahllos ihren Partner, merken sie sich das bitte."

Harry nickte. Dann verließ er mit dem Blonden den Krankenflügel.

-ooOoo-

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner etwas, während sie nebeneinander herliefen.

"Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, Harry.", meinte der Blonde und brach so das Schweigen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wischte diese Aussage mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

"Unsinn, du solltest sauer auf mich sein und dich nicht bei mir bedanken. Schließlich ist das alles mehr oder weniger meine Schuld."

Draco blieb stehen.

"Was ist?", wollte der Gryffindor überrascht wissen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, jeder hätte wohl so reagiert wie du es getan hast."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor musterte sein Gegenüber zweifelnd.

Da trat der Slytherin auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn einfach. Schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys breite Brust und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Verwirrt legte Harry die Arme um die schmale Person in seinen Armen.

Es fühlte sich gut an Draco so im Arm zu halten und er streichelte sanft über dessen Rücken.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so stehen, dann löste sich der Blonde mit einem Lächeln wieder von Harry.

"Du brauchst mich nicht weiter zu begleiten, davorne ist der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Dann wandte er sich ab.

"Gute Nacht...Draco.", antwortete Harry leise. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Gryffindorturm fort.

-ooOoo-

In den folgenden Tagen erholte Draco sich sichtlich.

Er schöpfte Kraft aus Harrys neuen Gefühlen und fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor Begegnungen mit Personen, die seinem Charme erlegen waren. Denn er wusste, nein spürte jetzt, dass Harry immer ein Auge auf ihn hatte.

Auch Harry war entspannter als die letzten Wochen.

Er freute sich zu sehen, dass es dem Blonden wieder besser ging und er fühlte sich viel besser, seit er seine Gefühle akzeptiert hatte.

Er hatte ein weiteres Gespräch mit seinen Freunden geführt, die ihm beide dazu rieten Dracos Gefühle ernst zu nehmen und sich darüber zu freuen, da sie außergewöhnlich und selten waren. Auch Hermine hatte ihm versichert, dass Veelas ihr Herz nicht an jeden verschenkten und das er sich glücklich schätzen konnte.

Und langsam, wenn er für sich in Ruhe darüber nachdachte, konnte er die Situation akzeptieren und sich darüber freuen, dass er Gefühle für seinen ehemaligen Feind entwickelt hatte.

Immer, wenn er Draco nun begegnete und dessen Lächeln sah, durchströmte ihn ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung für diesen jungen Mann.

Es war fast so, als würde er ihn mit ganz anderen Augen betrachten.

Draco war wunderschön, seine weichen Gesichtszüge und die schönen grauen Augen.

Mit einem Lächeln, dass das ganze Gesicht des Blonden erstrahlen ließ.

Mit jedem Tag war er sich seiner Gefühle sicherer.

Er liebte Draco.

Und es war an der Zeit diesem das auch zu zeigen.

-ooOoo-

Erfolglos versuchte Harry Lavender Brown loszuwerden, die ich hartnäckig verfolgte, als er die große Halle verlassen wollte.

Er wusste nicht einmal, was sie ihm gerade erzählte, er konzentrierte sich ganz darauf sie von seinem Arm abzuschütteln.

Sie redete immer noch, als er auf einen Tumult hinter ihnen aufmerksam wurde, da einige Schüler durcheinander schrieen und kreischten.

Harry drehte sich um.

Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde um die Situation zu erfassen.

Schnell drängelte er sich durch die Schülermenge zu der Person, vor der alle Angst hatten.

"Draco!", rief er schon von weitem.

"Komm Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin ja hier.", sagte er beruhigend als er vor dem Blonden stand.

Er stellte fest, dass die Verwandlung diesmal weiter fortgeschritten war und näherte sich ihm langsam.

"Draco.", er breitete die Arme aus, "Sie ist unwichtig, komm ich bin hier.", versuchte er der Veela verständlich zu machen.

Draco fauchte noch einmal, dann veränderte sich sein Blick und fast sofort hatte er sich in Harrys einladende Arme geschmiegt und gurrte zufrieden.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste darüber lächeln.

Draco war furchtbar niedlich, wenn er sich so verhielt.

Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Stirn und nahm ihn dann an die Hand, um ihn an einen ruhigen Ort zu bringen, an dem er sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

Während Harry mit Draco die große Halle verließ, sah ihm eine braunhaarige Gryffindor mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nach.

Sie freute sich, dass Harry endlich verstanden hatte...

-ooOoo-

Der hatte Draco in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gebracht und hielt ihn wieder im Arm.

Sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein und streichelte durch sein Haar.

Der Kleinere gab zufriedene Geräusche von sich und Harry genoss das angenehme Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war der Blonde wieder er selbst.

Fragend sah er Harry an. "Habe ich großen Schaden angerichtet?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

"Nein, es wurde niemand verletzt. Aber du hast mich im richtigen Moment von Lavender befreit.", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco grinste nun auch. "Sei froh, dass ich so eifersüchtig bin."

Harry lachte leise. "Bin ich, du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Daraufhin lächelten sie sich beide warm an und sahen sich einen langen Moment in die Augen.

Draco schloss als erster die Augen und als sich schließlich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss fanden, durchströmte beide ein starkes Glücksgefühl.

Liebevoll vertieften sie den Kuss, zeigten einander so ihre Gefühle.

Und als sie sich später voneinander lösten, zierte Dracos Wangen ein zarter Rotschimmer.

Harry lächelte darüber und strich eine blonde Strähne hinter Dracos Ohr.

Dann hauchte er nochmals einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Stirn.

"Lass uns eine kleinen Spaziergang machen.", schlug er leise vor und der blonde Slytherin nickte immer noch lächelnd.

Mit verschränkten Händen verließen sie das leere Klassenzimmer.

TBC

A/N: So, dass war die Wiedergutmachung für das letzte Kapitel. Ich kann meinen geliebten Draco einfach nicht lange leiden lassen...

Und Harry ist ja eigentlich auch ein ganz lieber, wenn ich will... -g-

Reviews wären nett, lasst euch nicht abhalten!

Ja ne,

svea-chan


	11. 11

Hallo! Da bin ich mit Teil 11 meiner Story. Endlich! Zu meiner Verteidigung: Mir sind genau zwei Dinge zwischens Schreiben gekommen. 1. Ein wirklich hoher Berg an Klausuren, die zu bewältigen waren und 2. Eine wirklich fiese, hinterhältige Grippe, die mich total lahmgelegt hat!  
Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder fit und außerdem habe ich den Aufnahmetest an der GTA bestanden -froifroifroi- Meine Ausbildung zur Grafikerin ist gesichert!!! 

Nun genug dieses Gelabers, vielen Dank an alle, die ein Kommi zu Teil 10 dagelassen haben und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Teil!

11/?

* * *

Zu behaupten Draco und Harry wären ein Herz und eine Seele, war wahrscheinlich ein wenig übertrieben. Aber ihre Art miteinander umzugehen, kam dem schon sehr nahe. 

Zu Hermines Freude hatte sich auch Dracos anfängliche Unterwürfigkeit etwas gelegt und man konnte kühn behaupten, dass die beiden eine perfekte, ausgeglichene Beziehung führten.

Niemanden in Gryffindor störte mehr Dracos ständige Anwesenheit und auch die restlichen Mitschüler, vor denen die Beziehung natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war, konnten ganz gut mit der Situation umgehen, dass ihr Held mit seinem Erz-Feind zusammen war.

Zwar gab es noch einige wenige Personen, die diese Tatsache nicht so locker nahmen, aber die konnte man gut und gerne ignorieren.

Einen Brief, den Harry während dem Mittagessen erhielt, machte den Schwarzhaarigen allerdings etwas nervös.

Er war von Dumbledore, der ihn und Draco bat nach dem Essen in sein Büro zu kommen.

Draco, der sich angewöhnt hatte bei den Gryffindors zu essen, damit er näher bei Harry war, musterte diesen jetzt besorgt von der Seite, als er bemerkte, dass Harry nervös wurde.

"Von wem ist der?" "Dumbledore.", sagte Harry dumpf.

"Und?" "Er möchte uns beide nach dem Essen sprechen."

Überrascht sah der Blonde Harry an.  
"Was glaubst du was er will?"

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Keine Ahnung. Werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen."

"Hm. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wird schon nichts sein.", versuchte Draco Harry zu beruhigen und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Wange.

Harry lächelte daraufhin zwar, aber in seinem Inneren sah es anders aus.

Wie sollte er auch Draco erklären, dass er sich Sorgen machte, das Dumbledore irgendetwas besprechen wollte, was sich negativ auf Draco auswirken würde.

Schließlich gab es immer noch einige Schüler, die nicht sehr angetan von ihrer Beziehung waren. Und vielleicht hatte jemand seinen Eltern geschrieben, welche sich daraufhin bei ihrem Direktor beschwert hatten.

Draco schien sich da keine Sorgen zu machen. Er aß gutgelaunt weiter und unterhielt sich mit Hermine.

Naja, sie würden ja sehen.

* * *

Als die beiden später bei Dumbledore im Büro saßen, schien sich allerdings auch bei Draco eine leichte Nervosität eingeschlichen zu haben, denn er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. 

Der alte Professor mit dem langen Bart musterte sie eine Weile und schwieg.  
Diese Tatsache machte Harry nur noch nervöser.

"Was wollten sie mit uns besprechen, Professor?", fragte er deshalb und, weil er es hinter sich bringen wollte.

"Nun, dazu kommen wir jetzt.", gab der alte Mann Auskunft und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Draco warf einen Blick zu Harry, doch dieser konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
Er wusste auch nicht mehr als der Blonde.

"Nun, um es kurz zu machen, ich habe beschlossen eine Änderung vorzunehmen, die sie beide betreffen wird. Ich sollte wohl hinzufügen, dass mir in gewisser Weise auch gar keine Wahl bleibt, denn wir haben bald Frühling."

Der Gryffindor, der wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was das bedeuten sollte, versteifte sich bei dem Wort ´Änderung merklich.

"Ändern, Sir?", wandte Draco ein.

"Genau. Meine Herren, ich habe beschlossen, sie beide gemeinsam in einem anderen, separaten Schlafraum unterzubringen.", fuhr der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch gelassen fort.

Überrascht sahen seine Schüler ihn an und Dumbledore konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Es geht allein um die Sicherheit von Mr. Malfoy." Für einen Moment trat Stille ein, dann erklärte er weiter.

"Wie sie vielleicht wissen, ist es auch für männliche Veelas möglich Kinder zu gebären, wenn sie ein weibliches Gen besitzen.", Draco errötete bei diesen Worten und senkte peinlich berührt den Blick, "Mr. Malfoy ist also in der Lage dir Kinder zu gebären Harry."

"WAS?", schrie der Schwarzhaarige überrascht und warf einen Blick auf seine Veela, doch Draco wich seinem Blick gekonnt aus.

"Oh, wie mir scheint wussten sie davon noch nichts."

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

"Dann lassen sie mich erklären. Sobald eine Veela ihren Partner gefunden hat und eine Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen ist, festigt sich in ihr der Wunsch sich enger an den Partner zu binden. Dies geschieht normalerweise im Frühjahr."

Wieder machte Dumbledore eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Da wir nun bald März haben, dürfte sich dieser Zustand bei Mr. Malfoy bald einstellen. Und da sich in dieser Zeit das Eifersuchtsempfinden nocheinmal steigert, wäre es ratsam sie getrennt von den Mitgliedern ihrer Häuser unterzubringen, damit niemand zu Schaden kommt."

Perplex starrte Harry den Schulleiter an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Draco, der ihn immer noch nicht ansehen wollte.

"Das heißt, Draco und ich ziehen in ein eigenes Zimmer?"

Dumbledore nickte.

"Und Draco kann schwanger werden?"

Wieder ein Nicken. "Wenn sie es so ausdrücken möchten."

Harry sagte einen Moment gar nichts, dann wandte er sich an seinen auffällig schweigsamen Freund.

"Draco, wusstest du das alles?", fragte er dann, nicht ohne tadelnden Unterton.

Der Blonde sah vorsichtig auf und blickte Harry an. Dann nickte er bestätigend.  
"Ja, ich wollte es dir noch sagen, aber der Professor ist mir zuvor gekommen.", murmelte er leise.  
Dann wandte er wieder unsicher den Blick ab, zuckte aber überrascht zusammen, als er spürte, dass Harry seine Hand griff.

Erstaunt sah er wieder auf und begegnete strahlendem Grün.

"Das ist ja toll! Ein eigenes Zimmer.", freute sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor grinsend und Draco fiel aus allem Wolken, während Dumbledore väterlich lächelte.

"Das ist alles?", wollte der Slytherin wissen.  
"Das mit dem Kinder kriegen stört dich nicht?"

"Natürlich nicht, ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass es möglich ist. Und es ist doch sowieso möglich, das Zauberer Kinder bekommen, wenn sie einen bestimmten Trank einnehmen, oder?"

"Ganz recht Harry.", antwortete der Professor und lächelte sie über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg freundlich an.

Jetzt sah auch der Blonde schon etwas erleichterter aus und wandte sich kurz an den Professor.

"Und wann sollen wir umziehen?"

"Nun, soweit ich weiß sind ihre Sachen schon von den Hauselfen gepackt und in das neue Zimmer gebracht worden. Sie können also gleich umziehen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Draco nickte, Harry strahlte immer noch und Dumbledore war zufrieden.

* * *

Wenig später standen sie vor ihren neuen Räumlichkeiten und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Einrichtung betrachteten. 

Der Raum war in warmen Farben gehalten und mit dunklen Möbeln eingerichtet.  
Im Eingangsbereich befand sich eine große Couch und an der Wand ein großer Kamin, so wie sie es aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen gewöhnt waren.

Im Schlafzimmer stand ein großes Bett aus schwerem Eichenholz und ein etwas kleinerer Kamin befand sich ebenfalls im Raum. An der Wand standen zwei Schreibtische und ein großer Kleiderschrank. Eine Tür führte zum Badezimmer.

Draco war zufrieden. Hier würde es sich aushalten lassen.  
Nur Harry und er. Der Gedanke erfreute ihn irgendwie.  
Er grinste. Harry, er und ein großes Bett...

Dann erschrak er über diesen Gedanken. War das etwa der fordernde Teil seines Veela-Gens? Himmel, so offensichtlich hatte er bis jetzt noch nie an Sex mit Harry gedacht.

Dann drehte er sich um und sah Harry an, der es sich gerade auf dem Bett gemütlich machte.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

"Viel Platz", er deutete auf das Bett, "und Ruhe..." Draco lachte.

Dann legte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Zufrieden schloss er die Augen als Harry sanft durch sein Haar strich und ihm den Nacken kraulte.

Harrys andere Hand umschloss Dracos Hand und so lagen sie ein Weile einfach nur still nebeneinander.  
Draco lauschte Harrys Atem, während sein Kopf auf dessen Brust ruhte und er fühlte sich so gut wie selten zuvor. Harrys Wärme, das sanfte Streicheln, einfach alles.

Dann musste er eine Frage stellen, die ihm seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore auf der Seele lag.

"Harry?" "Ja?"

"Stört es dich wirklich nicht? Das ich Kinder bekommen kann und so?"

"Möchtest du denn welche?", war die Gegenfrage.

Die Antwort kam überraschend schnell. Auch für Draco.

"Ja. Mit dir schon."

Harry richtete sich leicht auf, sodass Draco von seiner Brust rutschte.  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Wir werden ja sehen, hm?"

Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich Harrys Gesicht näherte.

Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen, war es für beide ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl.

Harry intensivierte den Kuss vorsichtig und spürte freudig, wie Draco darauf einging.

So lagen sie eine Weile zusammen auf dem Bett, Harry über Draco, und küssten und streichelten sich. Wobei es Draco auch nicht im geringsten störte, dass Harry dominierte.

Genaugenommen mochte er es so am liebsten.

Dann lösten sie sich außer Atem voneinander und kuschelten sich wieder aneinander.

Draco schnurrte wohlig, als Harry wieder begann ihn zu streicheln und lehnte sich diesen Berührungen entgegen.  
Nun begann Harry zusätzlich leichte Küsse auf Dracos Gesicht zu verteilen und immer wieder Zärtlichkeiten in dessen Ohr zu hauchen.

Für sich stellte Harry fest, dass er einfach nicht von Draco lassen konnte. Und das lag gewiss nicht an dessen Veela-Charme, denn den benutzte Draco bei ihm nicht.

Kurz küsste er die Ohrmuschel des Blonden und hauchte dann ein "Ich liebe dich." Dracos Reaktion darauf war ein aufgerissenes Paar Augen, dann ein warmes Lächeln und schließlich ein liebevoller Kuss, bevor er antwortete.

"Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr."

Daraufhin strahlten Harrys Augen ihn an und eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas.

* * *

Murrend blinzelte die Veela in das Licht, das durch das Fenster hineinfiel.  
Es war viel zu angenehm mit Harry im Bett zu liegen, als das er jetzt aufstehen könnte. 

So drehte er sich nocheinmal um und schmiegte sich an Harrys Brust.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er befand sich wieder im Dämmerschlaf.

* * *

Eine Weile später wurde der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor langsam wach. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, dann erblickte er den schlafenden Blonden neben sich. 

Ein absolut niedlicher Anblick.  
Draco mit zerwuschelten Haaren, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und leise Geräusche von sich gebend.

Einen Moment betrachtete Harry das friedliche Bild noch, dann wandte er sich um und sah auf die Uhr.

Als er allerdings die genaue Zeit erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen in Schrecken.

"Draco! Aufwachen! Komm schon, wir haben verschlafen.", versuchte er seinen Freund zu wecken, indem er ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

Draco murrte unwillig und blinzelte dann.

"Was ist?", fragte er leise.

"Wir haben verschlafen! Und du solltest jetzt wirklich aufstehen."

"Was?" Mit einem Mal saß Draco kerzengrade im Bett.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er und sprang auf.

Harry und er beeilten sich mit Anziehen und beließen es, zu Dracos Ärger, bei einer Katzenwäsche.  
Dann traten sie hastig aus dem Portraitloch in den Gang und beeilten sich, in die Kerker zu kommen.

TBC

A/N: Etwas kürzer als der letzte Teil, aber ich denke das macht nicht all zu viel. Ich finde den Teil etwas nichtssagend, aber dafür kam diesmal hauptsächlich HarryxDraco vor!  
Eure Meinung interessiert mich natürlich, also lasst ruhig einen Kommi da.  
Cu svea-chan


	12. 12

Kommentar: Oookaaay - den Anfang macht diesmal ein großes SORRY! Ich habe euch echt ewig lange warten lassen, tschuldigung. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr längst das Interesse an der Story verloren...schnief...heul.  
Aber ich schreibe trotzdem weiter! 

Ich weiß es ist schon länger her, aber ich danke meinen lieben Kommi-Schreibern trotzdem für ihre Kommis zum letzten Teil. Danke! Danke! Danke!

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! (falls das noch jemand tut)

* * *

Kapitel 12

Das fing ja gut an. Kaum hatten sie ein eigenes Zimmer, verschliefen sie. Das machte sicher einen guten Eindruck bei den Lehrern.

Harry hätte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen können, als gleich zu Anfang zu einer Stunde mit Snape zu spät zu kommen.

Der übellaunige Professor freute sich garantiert ihm wieder Punkte abziehen zu können. Und leider hatte die Tatsache, dass er Dracos Partner war, ihn auch nicht bei Snape beliebter gemacht. Wohl eher im Gegenteil.

Als ob es seine Schuld war, dass Draco ihn auserwählt hatte.  
Aber sicher hätte er tausend mal versuchen können dies dem Professor zu erklären. Der würde doch immer einen Grund finden, ihm Punkte abzuziehen und Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen.

* * *

"Potter! Sie sind zu spät! Nur, weil sie ein eigenes Zimmer mit Mr. Malfoy teilen, haben sie nicht die Erlaubnis meinen Unterricht zu verpassen. Setzen sie sich!"

Harry versuchte gar nicht erst irgendetwas einzuwenden. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn.  
Aber ein wenig störte es ihn schon, dass nur er und nicht auch Draco blöd angemacht wurde. Schließlich war der Blonde genauso zu spät gekommen.

Draco schien seinen Ärger über diese Tatsache zu spüren, denn er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick in Harrys Richtung, bevor er sich auf seinem Platz neben Blaise Zabini niederließ.

* * *

Zwei endlose Stunden später, war der Gryffindor endlich erlöst.  
Natürlich hatte der Zaubertränkeprofessor es nicht lassen können ihn während des Unterrichts mit unangenehmen Fragen zu triezen um seine Unwissenheit zu demonstrieren und damit Lacher bei den Slytherins zu erzielen.

Übel gelaunt stopfte er Pergament und Feder in seine Tasche und rauschte aus dem Kerkerzimmer. Bloß weg hier. Draco vergaß er dabei allerdings völlig.

Dieser sah ihm ein wenig gekränkt hinterher, weil man ihn ignoriert hatte und zeigte damit, dass er trotz allem immer noch ein Malfoy war.

Und zwar einer, der sich im Augenblick ziemlich vernachlässigt fühlte.

Dennoch lief er Harry nach. Er hatte die ganze Unterrichtsstunde von Harry getrennt sein müssen, da wollte er wenigstens jetzt mit ihm zusammen sein.

* * *

Hermine und Ron sahen den beiden kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
Was sollte man dazu schon noch sagen?

Ron seufzte theatralisch. "Das ist wahre Liebe...er lässt ´sie einfach stehen und verschwindet wutentbrannt."

Hermine schlug ihn kurz auf die Schulter.  
"Mach dich nicht darüber lustig. Harry wird noch merken, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit eine Veela erfordert."

"Du meinst eine Draco-Veela. Das ist noch um einiges härter.", meinte der Rothaarige grinsend.

Hermine schüttelte daraufhin erneut mit dem Kopf.

"Alles nur Idioten...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

"Hey, das hab ich gehört!", rief Ron und folgte ihr.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen war Draco immer noch quengelig, weil Harry nicht einsah sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihn stehen gelassen hatte.

Jetzt schmollten sowohl der Blonde als auch der Schwarzhaarige und aßen stumm ihr Mittagessen.

Ron amüsierte sich köstlich darüber und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie es Ron gleichtun und lachen sollte, oder, ob sie versuchen sollte die beiden wieder zu versöhnen.  
So gab sie Ron schließlich unter dem Tisch einen heftigen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein und versuchte unterdessen mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln die trübe Stimmung aufzuheitern.

Leider musste sie feststellen, dass sie es mit zwei Sturköpfen zu tun hatte, die beide nicht daran dachten nach zu geben.

Also seufzte sie entnervt und wandte sich ihrem Hühnchen zu, während Ron weiter Witze riss.

Insgeheim gab sie aber Harry recht. Draco war immerhin beinahe 18. Da konnte er doch wohl auch einmal alleine den Weg zum nächsten Klassenzimmer zurücklegen.

Aber na ja, Draco war eben eine fast 18-jährige Veela. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag wurde es Draco zu blöd. Er wollte Harry nahe sein und schmusen.

Sein Schmollen stand ihm da ganz einfach im Weg, so gab er es auf und versuchte Harry versöhnlich zu stimmen, indem er ihm den Nacken massierte, während dieser über seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke brütete, den Snape ihm zur Strafe aufgedrückt hatte.

Harry musste über diesen offensichtlichen Versöhnungsversuch lächeln und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um Dracos Massage zu genießen.

Und als Draco merkte, dass er Erfolg hatte, verteilte er zusätzlich zu der Massage einige Küsse in Harrys Nacken, die diesen genüsslich aufseufzen ließen.

Nach einer Weile reichten diese Küsse Harry allerdings nicht mehr und er drehte sich zu Draco um, damit er ihn richtig küssen konnte.

Er zog den Blonden einfach auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um dessen schlanken Körper, drückte ihn an sich.

Dem Slytherin war das nur recht, er spürte richtig, wie Harrys Zärtlichkeiten ihm gut taten.

Harry spürte dies allerdings ebenfalls. Ihm war, als würde Draco strahlen. Nicht wie eine Aura, sondern mehr von innen heraus.

Das war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen. Immer wenn sie sich so nahe waren wie jetzt, hatte er den Eindruck Draco strahlen zu sehen.

Vielleicht bildete er sich das ja auch nur ein, aber wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass das Wohlbefinden einer Veela zum größten Teil von ihrem Partner abhing.

Eben hatte der Blonde richtig betrübt und traurig gewirkt, auch wenn er geschmollt hatte. Und jetzt war keine Spur mehr davon zu sehen. Im Gegenteil. Draco seufzte hin und wieder leise in einen Kuss und schmiegte sich wohlig an Harrys Körper.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit das Ganze aufs Bett zu verlegen...

So hob er Draco einfach an und legte ihn unter sich auf das große weiche Bett.  
Er rutschte wieder über ihn und begann nun zusätzlich zu den Küssen auch Draco zu streicheln.

Immer wieder strichen seine Hände an dessen Seiten entlang, wanderten nach einer Weile unter das Hemd des Blonden und streichelten nun die weiche, warme Haut, die sich darunter befand.

Die einzigen Laute die unter dieser Behandlung Dracos Mund entwichen, waren Laute der Zufriedenheit und eben dies machte auch Harry glücklich.

Inzwischen war ihm längst bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit über - auch als dieser noch weiblich gewesen war - Draco vor sich gehabt hatte.

Draco war an den selben Stellen empfindlich oder sogar kitzelig und er hatte eindeutig das selbe sanfte Lächeln, dass außer Harry wahrscheinlich nur wenige kannten.

Die Tatsache, dass Draco ebenfalls ein Mann war, erschreckte ihn längst nicht so, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte.

Es machte sogar vieles einfacher.  
Weder ihn noch Draco störte es sich voreinander auszuziehen oder wenn sie den anderen mal unter der Dusche stehen sahen.

Mit einem Mädchen gab es da immerhin so eine gewisse Grenze, die erst überschritten werden musste.

Bei Draco war das nicht nötig.

"Harry...", murmelte Draco leise.

"Ja?"

Draco seufzte wohlig auf. "Ich liebe dich."

Harry lächelte erfreut. Wer hätte jemals daran gedacht, dass ein Draco Malfoy so emotional sein konnte.

Die silbrigen Augen öffneten sich nun, weil sie eine Antwort erwarteten und musterten den Schwarzhaarigen fragend.

Harry beugte sich wieder hinab und küsste kurz Dracos Stirn, bevor er Antwort gab.

"Und ich liebe dich."

Zufrieden schlossen sich die Augen des Blonden wieder und er zog Harry an sich.

Dann sagte er etwas, dass Harry sofort aus den Wolken holte.

"Ich will dich spüren."

"Äh, was?", war die reichlich dümmlich klingende Antwort.

Draco öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah dann zur Seite.

"Möchtest du mir denn nicht nahe sein?", fragte er bedrückt und konnte Harry immer noch nicht ansehen.

Harry wusste, er hatte völlig falsch reagiert. Na toll. Er hätte etwas überlegter handeln können.

"Doch, aber...ähm, ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann und so, äh..."

Was redete er da nur für stumpfsinniges Zeug. Also versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen und machte einen neuen Anfang.

"Natürlich will ich das, Draco. Ich habe schon öfter darüber nachgedacht ehrlich gesagt. Und ich habe auch eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie das funktioniert. Aber...ich möchte halt nichts falsch machen, oder dir weh tun, verstehst du?"

Draco lächelte beruhigt.

"Du vergisst, dass ich eine Veela bin. Du solltest ein paar von den Büchern lesen, die Hermine dir ausgeliehen hat."

"Was? Wieso?"

"Okay, ähm...bei männlichen Veelas, die Kinder bekommen können, funktioniert das Ganze ziemlich ähnlich wie bei einer Frau. Nur etwas, hmm, verstärkter."

"Verstärkter?" Harry wurde aus Dracos Erklärungen leider nicht ganz schlau.

Der Blonde seufzte und errötete leicht. Hätte Harry die Bücher mal gelesen, wäre das hier einfacher.

"Na du weißt schon, du kannst mir nicht wirklich weh tun, weil mein Körper dieses, ähm, Sekret absondert."

War das peinlich. Nicht nur, dass er Kinder gebären konnte, nein, jetzt musste er auch noch so etwas erklären.  
Aber wenigstens schien Harry verstanden zu haben, denn er nickte errötend.

"Ach so, na dann.", murmelte er leise.

Dann lachte er und steckte Draco damit an. Sie führten sich auf wie pubertierende Kinder. Dabei waren sie fast erwachsen und sollten eigentlich dazu in der Lage sein über solche Themen zu sprechen. Zumal sie ja auch ein Paar waren.

"Na, ein Glück, dass Ron das nicht mitbekommen hat. Der hätte sich garantiert wieder stundenlang darüber lustig gemacht.", murrte Draco und Harry lachte wieder.

"Oh ja, ganz sicher. Ich finde, der braucht langsam mal ne Freundin..." "Meinst du nicht eher nen Freund?", fragte Draco und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

"Huh?" "Na, ich glaube das Wiesel hat nur deshalb noch niemanden, weil es auf Jungs steht."

Harry knuffte den Blonden bei dem Wort ´Wiesel leicht in die Seite und riss dann die Augen auf.

"Denkst du wirklich?", wollte er verblüfft wissen.  
Draco nickte, während er mit Harrys Haaren spielte.

"Oh man, da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen. Wirklich?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Ist die Vorstellung so furchtbar oder was? JA."

Harry legte grummelnd seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Slytherins und ließ sich weiter kraulen.  
Er würde später weiter darüber nachdenken. Jetzt war erst mal Draco wichtig.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, hier mach ich dann mal Schluss, damit ihr endlich den neuen Teil bekommt. Und sagt mir ruhig wie ihrs fandet, ich freu mich drauf. Bis dann,

svea-chan


	13. 13

Kommentar: So, endlich habe ich meinen Führerschein und damit auch keine Fahrstunden mehr. Das wiederum heißt, ich habe mehr Zeit zum Schreiben, da ich neben der Schule jetzt nicht mehr so verplant bin -seufz- Wurde auch Zeit. Und während dem Stress sind mir auch noch beinahe die Ideen für diese Story ausgegangen -grummel-  
Na ja, hier kommt Teil 13 und wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher einer Lemon! Spaß beiseite: Wir nähern uns eher schnell der langersehnten Lemon! 

Viel Spaß hierbei!

* * *

13. Kapitel

Harry hatte schnell herausfinden müssen, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte, als er davon sprach, dass Veelas im allgemeinen zum Frühjahr hin noch weitaus besitzergreifender werden, als dies sonst schon der Fall ist.

Draco war, mit Verlaub gesagt, die Hölle.  
Vor zwei Tagen war eine arme Ravenclaw wegen ihm im Krankenflügel gelandet, bloß, weil sie geholfen hatte Harrys Bücher einzusammeln, als seine Tasche geplatzt war.

Den Gryffindor hatte es einige Mühe gekostet Draco wieder zu beruhigen, aber er war immer noch stocksauer deswegen.  
Denn langsam stieß er an seine Grenzen, was das Verständnis für Dracos Ausraster betraf.  
Veela oder nicht, aber es reichte!

Er konnte immerhin nicht zulassen, dass ständig jemand verletzt wurde nur weil sein Freund einen Hormonüberschwung hatte.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie zusammen waren, ging es Draco wieder schlecht.  
Dies lag zum einen daran, dass Harry so wütend auf ihn war und deshalb den körperlichen Kontakt dezimierte und zum anderen, weil Dracos Hormone starke, kraftraubende Auswirkungen auf ihn hatten.

Harry wusste das natürlich, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht überwinden Draco wieder alles durchgehen zu lassen. Vor allem, weil ihn einige Schüler bereits darauf ansprachen und manche schimpften sogar. Verständlicherweise.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beendete er sein Abendessen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Und zwar ungestört.

Hermine und Ron freuten sich natürlich das er kam, aber auch Seamus und Dean schienen froh ihn mal wieder außerhalb des Unterrichts zu treffen.

Entspannt verbrachte er den Abend bei einem Schachspiel mit Ron - er verlor natürlich haushoch, aber selbst dies machte ihm nichts aus - und unterhielt sich später eine Weile mit Hermine.  
So erfuhr er auch, dass die Gryffindor vermutete, dass Ron in jemanden verliebt sei. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte, aber sie war trotzdem sicher.

Harry musste daraufhin an sein Gespräch mit Draco zurückdenken, als sie zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass Ron möglicherweise ebenfalls schwul war.  
Diese Vermutung teilte er auch Hermine mit und deren Augen leuchteten plötzlich, als hätte sie eine überraschende Erkenntnis gewonnen.

"Du meinst, es könnte auch einer der Jungs sein?", wollte sie wissen und sah den Schwarzhaarigen gespannt an.

Harry nickte. "Es ist immerhin möglich, dass er es selbst noch nicht richtig bemerkt hat, oder?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen stimmte ihm zu. "Dann muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wer es sein könnte." Harry lachte. Hermine klang als gäbe es ein Abenteuer zu bestreiten.

"Sicher Herm, du wirst es garantiert schaffen." Die junge Frau lächelte nur...

* * *

Draco hingegen hatte keinen Spaß.  
Er lag in völliger Dunkelheit auf dem Bett ihres Zimmers und weinte. 

Harry war nicht hier und es wurde immer später. Aber selbst wenn der Schwarzhaarige da gewesen wäre, so hätte dies mit Sicherheit nichts an seinem Gefühl der Einsamkeit geändert.

Er wusste natürlich was Harry so verärgerte und warum er wütend war. Aber er hatte Probleme sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und konnte meist nur wie ein außenstehender Betrachter zusehen, wenn er wieder überreagierte.

Und dann war da noch dieses Verlangen nach Harry.  
Mit jedem Tag wurde es stärker und machte ihn noch anfälliger für jede negative Gefühlsregung, die Harry wegen ihm hatte.

Er schluchzte leise und drückte sich in die Kissen.  
Wenn Harry nur endlich mit ihm.  
...dann würde wenigstens sein Verlangen nachlassen und die Eifersucht würde auch gemindert.  
So lange es nicht zur Vereinigung mit Harry kam, würde die Veela weiter wüten, da sie die Befürchtung quälte, dass Harry sich jemand anderen suchen würde. Nur so konnte ihre Beziehung gefestigt werden und dies würde ihn auch ruhiger machen, weil er die Gewissheit hätte, dass er ganz und gar zu Harry gehörte und dieser zu ihm.

So aber war es unerträglich.

* * *

Als Harry später ihr Zimmer betrat fand er den Blonden schlafend und zusammengerollt vor.  
Im Schein seines Zauberstabes konnte er Tränenspuren auf Dracos Wangen erkennen und plötzlich nagte wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Draco konnte doch nichts dafür. Er war selber nur Opfer.  
Und Harry wusste ja auch, was eine Änderung herbeiführen würde. Oh ja, das wusste er nur zu gut. Aber irgendetwas hemmte ihn...

Leise zog er sich aus und kroch dann neben Draco zwischen die Laken. Vorsichtig schlang er die Arme um den wesentlich schmäleren Körper und zog den Slytherin an sich.

Draco gab daraufhin im Schlaf kleine zufriedene Laute von sich und schmiegte sich dichter an ihn. Selbst im Schlaf konnte er erkennen, dass Harrys Wut verraucht war.

Liebevoll streichelte er durch das blonde, schimmernde Haar und drückte sich noch näher an den warmen Körper.

Morgen würde er sich entschuldigen. Es war ja Wochenende und er würde eine Menge Zeit haben dies zu tun...

* * *

Als Draco erwachte, fühlte er sich unglaublich wohl, beschützt und gestärkt. Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und spürte Harrys Atem in seinem Nacken, seine warmen Hände, die auf seinem Bauch ruhten, und er wusste plötzlich, was oder vielmehr wer für sein Wohlbefinden an diesem Morgen verantwortlich war. 

Harry...

Vorsichtig drehte er sich in der sanften Umarmung und betrachtete Harry beim schlafen.  
Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Der Blonde genoss eine Weile diesen behaglichen Moment und sah Harry mit sanftem Blick beim Schlafen zu.

Liebevoll strich er verwuschelte, schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dessen Gesicht und küsste sanft die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen.  
Wie schön es war zu wissen, dass Harry nicht mehr wütend war.

Eine Weile lag er noch so neben dem Schwarzhaarigen, dann flatterten dessen Lider und er wurde wach. Draco rutschte ein bisschen weiter weg, sah Harry aber immer noch an.

Harry streckte sich ein wenig und öffnete dann seine Augen. Dunkelgrün strahlte dem Blonden entgegen und er lächelte leicht.

Harry blinzelte noch ein paar mal, dann sah er Draco ganz an und musterte ihn einen Weile schweigend.  
Es stimmte, er hatte sich vorgenommen sich zu entschuldigen, aber wenn Draco ihn so ansah, fehlten ihm alle Worte.

Dann musste er eben Taten sprechen lassen...

So setzte er sich etwas auf und rückte wieder näher an den Blonden heran, zog ihn dann sanft in seine Arme und schmiegte sich eng an den warmen Körper.

Draco schloss erleichtert und glücklich die Augen. Harry war nicht mehr böse und die ersehnte Zärtlichkeit, die er die letzten Tage schmerzhaft vermisst hatte, bekam er nun endlich zu spüren.

Wohlig seufzte er und drückte seinen Kopf in Harry Halsbeuge, während dessen Hände seinen Rücken streichelten und ihn näher zogen.

"Bist du nicht mehr wütend, Harry?", fragte er leise - nur um sicher zu gehen.  
Der Gryffindor lachte.  
"Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich sollte dich nicht so behandeln. Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Draco wollte gerade erwidern, dass es leicht wäre dies zu ändern, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Sobald er etwas sagte, würde Harry sich zurückziehen. Und gerade jetzt wollte er das ganz sicher nicht.

So legte er einfach seine Lippen auf Harrys und ermunterte diesen zu einem liebevollen Kuss.  
Begierig sprang der Schwarzhaarige darauf an und drückte Draco zurück auf das Bett, schob sich über ihn und küsste jede erreichbare Stelle die er finden konnte.

Draco - zu dieser Jahreszeit ohnehin überaus empfindlich für Zärtlichkeiten - spürte sein Verlangen neu aufwallen. Er drückte sich Harry entgegen und ließ sich ausgiebig verwöhnen.

Nach einer Weile spürte er jedoch, wie seine Veela-Talente versuchten Harry zu beeinflussen. Das wollte er doch gar nicht...

Mühevoll versuchte er Harry wieder von sich zu schieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht ihn zu stoppen. Hatte er ihn etwa schon so sehr berauscht? Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein. Der Schwarzhaarige schien von sich aus die Berührungen zu intensivieren und Draco brachte es nicht mehr fertig sein Verlangen zu bekämpfen.  
Stöhnend bog er sich jeder noch so kleinen Berührung entgegen und gierte nach mehr. Harrys Hände waren sanft und warm aber gleichzeitig von einer erregenden Bestimmtheit, die Dracos Verlangen zusätzlich anstachelte.

Er spreizte die Beine und zog Harry näher, spürte auch dessen Erregung und stöhnte erneut auf. Und obwohl Harry nicht daran dachte aufzuhören, so sorgte Dracos Charme dafür, dass dies bestimmt nicht geschehen würde.

Auch Draco war diesem Charme hilflos erlegen, denn er vermochte nicht ihn zu steuern oder gar ganz zu unterdrücken.

Alles was er noch wahrnehmen konnte waren Harrys Berührungen, seine liebevollen Küsse und die warmen Hände, die seinen Körper liebkosten, bis er sich fühlte als stehe er in Flammen.

Alles war so intensiv, jedes Gefühl ausgeprägter als er es zuvor je gespürt hatte und als sie schließlich nackt zusammenlagen hatte der Blonde das Gefühl er müsste Harry mit seiner in Flammen stehenden Haut verbrennen.

Kein einziges Wort war nötig. Sie verstanden sich auch so.  
Dracos Hände krallten sich in Harrys Rücken und er war sicher, dass es Harry schmerzen musste, doch der Schwarzhaarige zeigte keine Reaktion darauf.

Stattdessen verwöhnte er Dracos sensiblen Körper mit unzähligen sanften Küssen, leckte mit seiner Zunge jeden Zentimeter der hellen weichen Haut des Blonden und brachte diesen einmal mehr dazu laut zu stöhnen.

Für Harry war jedes dieser Geräusche unglaublich erregend und er sog sie gerade zu in sich auf, während er weiterhin den Körper der blonden Veela erkundete.

Niemals zuvor hatte er ein so tiefes Verlangen für jemanden gespürt und er genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Vorsichtig streichelte er nun auch Dracos Lenden und wanderte zu dessen Männlichkeit. Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Blonden an dieser intimen Stelle berührte und Dracos Reaktion darauf hinterließ bei ihm ein Gefühl des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit.

Er blickte kurz nach oben und sah Draco an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Wangen zierte ein Hauch Rosa und seine silbrig-blonden Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn.

Harry überlegte nicht mehr lange und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos intimste Körperstelle, liebkoste auch dort Dracos empfindliche, warme Haut und katapultierte diesen dadurch in ungeahnte Höhen, was seine Erregung betraf.  
Dracos Gefühle überwältigten ihn und es war ihm schier unmöglich noch länger einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich Harry vollkommen hinzugeben, ihn stärker an sich zu binden.

Auch Harry war es nicht möglich sich dem Sog der Gefühle länger entgegen zu stellen.  
Er ließ sich von Draco nach oben ziehen und legte sich auf ihn, sodass sie dicht an dicht dalagen.  
Zu hören war nur ihr schneller Atem und sie spürten den Herzschlag des anderen.

Draco sah ihn an, sein Blick strahlte Vertrauen, Glück und Liebe aus. Harry wurde warm, als er diese Emotionen im Blick des Blonden bemerkte. Sonst meist kühl und beherrscht, war er nun völlig gelöst.  
Harry wusste, dass nur er diese Seite an Draco kannte und es erfüllte ihn mit Zuneigung und Stolz.

Fragend sah er in die silber-blauen Augen seines Freundes und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig zu dessen Po wandern, streichelte ihn auch dort.  
Überrascht fühlte er, dass Draco tatsächlich feucht war und so unglaublich das auch klingen mochte, aber es erregte ihn noch mehr zu wissen warum dies so war.

"Harry...", Draco wimmerte beinahe so dringend brauchte er Harry jetzt. Und dieser verstand.

Er positionierte sich und schob sich dann langsam in Draco hinein. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und die Enge ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

Draco schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und hielt sich fest, während er laut und ausgedehnt stöhnte, sobald er Harry in sich spürte.

Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen suchten Dracos und sie verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss.  
Der Gryffindor bewegte sich jetzt in Dracos Enge und steigerte den Rhythmus indem sie sich bewegten, sobald er sicher war, dass der Slytherin keinerlei Schmerz verspürte.

Und dann - für einige wunderschöne Momente - waren sie nur noch zwei junge Männer, die einander Lust schenkten und ihre Liebe auslebten ohne an das Morgen zu denken...

* * *

Als Harry einige Stunden später aufwachte, engumschlungen mit Draco, war das erste an das er sich erinnerte Draco, wie er zum Höhepunkt kam. Etwas schöneres hatte er noch nie gesehen. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen und laut stöhnend war er zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Von einem bläulichen Schimmer umgeben. 

Sanft streichelte er den Blonden über Stirn und Gesicht.  
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Versöhnung so ausfallen würde, aber er war dennoch ziemlich angetan davon.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Züge, als er Harrys zärtliche Berührungen fühlte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte Harry entgegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich hinunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf die warmen Lippen des Blonden.

"Na, wach?"

Draco lachte und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund. Alle Gefühle der Eifersucht auf andere Schüler waren verschwunden. Er war sich nun Harrys Gefühlen für ihn sicher und er wusste, dass er nichts mehr befürchten musste.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er leise und lächelte als er Harrys Erwiderung hörte.

"Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Eine Weile lagen sie so nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Harry eine Frage stellte, die ihn die ganze Zeit schon beschäftigte.

"Sag mal, warum hast du so blau geleuchtet als du deinen Orgasmus hattest? Ist das wieder so etwas veela-mäßiges?"

Draco grinste. "Keine Ahnung. Du weißt doch, dass ich kaum mehr darüber weiß als du."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig.", erwiderte er dann und küsste Draco erneut.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Lemon. Ist nämlich seit langem die erste, die ich geschrieben habe. Ich denke diesmal war die Wartezeit nicht ganz so lang und jetzt habe ich ja auch wieder mehr Zeit um schnell zu updaten!

svea-chan


	14. 14

Kommentar: Hallo, da bin ich mit Teil 14! Wie gesagt, jetzt gehts wieder schneller voran. Ich war echt froh, dass die Lemon bei allen so gut angekommen ist. Das ermutigt natürlich bei Gelegenheit vielleicht noch ein paar einzubauen... 

Zu den Fragen bezüglich Dracos Schwangerschaft sag ich nur soviel: Nein, er ist nicht schwanger! -hohoho- -ärgert gerne ihre Leser- ...jedenfalls noch nicht.  
(ist ja ne Story mit Mpreg)

Und Dank geht natürlich an alle Leser überhaupt und an alle meine Kommischreiber von Animexx und -euch alle knuddel und drück- Kann es was schöneres geben für nen Autor als Kommis zu bekommen?

Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil!

* * *

Teil 14

Hermine saß am Tisch der Gryffindors und musterte ihren besten Freund und dessen Veela misstrauisch. Irgendwas an den beiden war anders.  
Das war ihr schon vor Tagen aufgefallen, aber sie hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden woran diese Veränderung liegen konnte.

Es war nicht nur, wie die beiden jetzt miteinander umgingen, es schien auch fast so, als habe sich Dracos permanente Eifersucht in Luft aufgelöst.

Mit einem Mal schien er sich Harry absolut sicher und reagierte nicht mal mehr auf Mädchen die dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange drückten.

Ihr Blick schwenkte nach rechts. Neben ihr saß noch so jemand, um den sie sich Gedanken machte.  
Ron.  
Er starrte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und nahm nicht mal wahr, dass er etwas aß, was er normalerweise nie angerührt hätte.

Waren alle verrückt geworden?  
Gut, bei Draco und Harry war es ja sowieso offensichtlich, dass zwischen den beiden eben nichts normal war, aber Ron...

Sie hatte ja die Vermutung, dass dieses Verhalten des Rothaarigen mit seiner - ihrer Meinung nach - offensichtlichen Verliebtheit zusammenhing.  
Leider hatte sie immer noch nicht eindeutig herausfinden können, wer es sein könnte.

Was Jungs betraf würde sie auf Seamus Finnigan oder Dean Thomas tippen. Doch irgendwie schien da kein Ansatz erkennbar. Neville schied natürlich aus, aber wer sollte es sonst sein?

Natürlich gab es noch genug andere aus anderen Häusern, aber wer sollte es dort sein? Aus Slytherin garantiert niemand, Hufflepuff war unwahrscheinlich und Ravenclaw... Wer sollte dort denn im Frage kommen?

Das braunhaarige Mädchen seufzte. Vielleicht war es ja doch ein Mädchen, aber ihr hatte die Vorstellung gefallen, dass es ein Junge sein könnte. Der Gedanke hatte was - zwei schwule Freunde.  
Sie grinste...

* * *

Zielsicher trugen ihn seine Füße durch die Flure des Schlosses. Noch zweimal rechts abbiegen und er war am Ziel.

An einer unscheinbaren Tür angekommen sah er sich kurz um und trat dann ein.  
Der Rothaarige seufzte. Wie es schien war er noch nicht da.  
Lange würde es aber sicher nicht mehr dauern. Er ließ ihn nie warten...

Und als die Tür sich Minuten später leise öffnete und wieder schloss, als zwei Arme sich von hinten um ihn schlangen und ihn näher zogen, da seufzte er zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

Genoss die Küsse, die auf seinem Nacken verteilt wurden und streichelte sanft die Hände, die ihn festhielten.

Wie lange traf er ihn jetzt schon heimlich? Er wusste es beinahe nicht mehr und es war schon so normal geworden. Aber seine Gefühle hatten sich verändert und er wusste, dass er es ihm bald sagen musste.

Das war nur fair...vor allem sich selbst gegenüber.

* * *

Harry saß am folgenden Tag äußerst entspannt im Unterricht bei Snape.  
Eine ungewöhnliche Tatsache, aber seit Draco dem Zaubertranklehrer gut zugeredet hatte, ließ dieser ihn meist in Ruhe.

Und die Sache mit Draco war jetzt auch wesentlich angenehmer. Er musste nicht mehr fürchten, dass jemand verletzt wurde seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Eine überraschende Wendung, aber er hatte natürlich nichts dagegen und Draco war auch anders. Ein bisschen manchmal fast wieder so wie vor dem ganzen Veela-Zeug, als er ihm mit einem fiesen Grinsen schöne Ferien gewünscht hatte nach ihrem 6.Schuljahr.

Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass ihm diese Person - ausgerechnet - mal so wichtig werden könnte und das der kühle Slytherin ihm gegenüber Gefühle zeigte.

Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass nicht mal Dracos Eltern jemals so viele Emotionen Dracos wahrgenommen hatte wie er selber in den letzten Monaten.

Über Dracos Eltern dachte er inzwischen auch recht häufig nach. Natürlich wussten sie, dass ihr Sohn einen Veela war, aber wussten sie auch, dass er jetzt Dracos Partner war?

Bei Gelegenheit würde er Draco wohl mal darauf ansprechen müssen.

* * *

Kaum hatte die Stunde geendet, war Draco wieder an seiner Seite und nahm seine Hand.  
"Endlich vorbei. Die Stunde war absolut langweilig.", sagte der Blonde dann grinsend.

Harry lachte. "Ach ja? Ich dachte Zaubertränke wäre dein Lieblingsfach, obwohl ich dir nur zustimmen kann - es war langweilig."

Draco grummelte. "Seit den Sommerferien kann ich nicht mehr besonders viel mit dem Fach anfangen..."

"Nur, weil dir ein Trank schief gegangen ist?" Draco zog daraufhin einen Schmollmund.  
"Du hättest den Trank nicht mal hinbekommen, Potter."

"Sicher, aber das ausgerechnet du nicht auf die Risiken achtest." Jetzt zierte ein Hauch rot die Wangen des Slytherin.  
"Mach dich nur lustig, ich misch dir demnächst mal was unters Essen, dann wirst du schon sehen..."

"War das eine Drohung?" "Nein, ich hätte sicher ein Aphrodisiakum gebraut.", kam die verschmitzte Antwort.

Harry lachte wieder, dann zog er seinen Freund an sich und fing dessen Lippen mit seinen ein. Draco seufzte und küsste ihn fordernd zurück.

"Harry!"

"Hm...", gab der Schwarzhaarige seufzend von sich und drückte Draco noch näher.  
"Mmmhh...", der blonde Slytherin und vergrub seine Hände in Harrys Haar.

"Harry!"

Irgendwas störte Harry, aber er war nicht willig diesen Kuss jetzt zu unterbrechen.

"HARRY!"

Draco löste sich seufzend von seinem Freund und sah sich nach dem Störenfried um.  
"Harry, ich glaube Hermine will irgendwas von dir.", machte er ihn aufmerksam, nachdem er das ärgerliche Gryffindor-Mädchen entdeckt hatte.

"Jaja, was denn Herm?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige entnervt.

"Wo ist Ron? Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen."

"Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich dass wissen? Außerdem hat er zum Teil andere Fächer belegt als ich.", grummelte Harry, der sich gestört fühlte.

Hermine seufzte.  
"In letzter Zeit seit ihr so komisch. Ihr klebt noch mehr aneinander als sonst und du bist auch irgendwie verändert Draco. Was ist los mit euch?", fragte sie dann.

Der Blonde errötete schlagartig. "Ach was, Granger. Was soll schon anders sein?"

Harry hatte ebenfalls einen Hauch Rot auf den Wangen. "Oh, ähm...wir..." Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu und er verstummte.

"Ja?", fragte die junge Frau nach.

Mit etwas festerer Stimme antwortete Harry ihr. "Ach, du bildest dir was ein. Was sollte sich den verändert haben?" Leider konnte er sie dabei nicht ansehen und ihr Misstrauen blieb.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Eine Menge hat sich verändert. Draco spricht mich öfters wieder mit Nachnamen an, ist aber gleichzeitig kein bisschen mehr eifersüchtig, wenn dich jemand anderes anfasst. Wie passt das bitteschön zusammen? Und jetzt sagt bloß nicht, es hätte sich nichts verändert."

Harry musterte seine beste Freundin hilflos. Es hatte keinen Zweck, ihr konnte man einfach gar nichts verheimlichen.  
Hilfesuchend sah er zu seiner Veela, aber Draco sah ihn nicht an.

"Ich erklärs dir später, okay Herm? Das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was."

Hermine seufzte. "Na schön. Aber heute Abend reden wir endlich darüber." Dann drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer und sah ihr nach.  
"Und?", wandte er sich dann an Draco.

"Wie und?" "Naja, soll ich es ihr wirklich erzählen?"

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es was Unnormales. Sag´s ihr ruhig." Harry musterte ihn zweifelnd. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Draco nicht passte, dass dieser aber nur wieder Rücksicht auf ihn nahm.

"Macht dir das wirklich nichts aus? Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du viel davon halten."

Der Blonde sah ihn überrascht an. Schon komisch, wie gut Harry ihn inzwischen kannte. Er würde alles verwetten, dass seine Eltern das nicht bemerkt hätten.  
Und es stimmte schon. Er wollte nicht unbedingt ihr Liebesleben vor Harrys Freunden ausbreiten. Das war etwas, das er nur mit Harry teilen wollte.

Aber er wusste, verstand natürlich auch, dass Harry seine Freunde nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte.  
Er lächelte leicht.

"Du kannst es ihr ja in Kurzform erklären. Keine Details." "Okay. Aber meinst du, ich könnte sie mal wegen dem blauen Licht fragen?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Stimmte ja, darüber hatten sie gar nicht weiter nachgedacht. Aber interessieren würde es ihn schon.

"Mach das, dann müssen wir nicht selber irgendwelche Bücher wälzen.", antwortete er grinsend.

Harry funkelte ihn an. "Draco..." "Was, es ist ihr Hobby, wir tun ihr damit einen Gefallen..."

Jetzt musste Harry lachen. "Du bist eine hinterhältige Schlange." Draco wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
"Schon, aber ich bin deine Schlange. Also hast du nichts von mir zu befürchten."

"Ja schon, aber was meine Freunde angeht..." "Ach, so schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht.", murmelte er leise und küsste Harry kurz.

Harry nickte. "Nicht wirklich...", gab er zu.  
"Siehst du.", erwiderte Draco und dann verschmolzen ihre Lippen erneut zu einem innigen Kuss, den diesmal auch niemand störte.

* * *

Am Abend lagen Harry und Draco gemütlich auf der Couch ihres Zimmers. Sie warteten auf Hermine und überbrückten die Wartezeit mit Zärtlichkeiten und Küssen.

Draco lag zwischen Harrys Beinen und ließ sich den Nacken kraulen, während er mit seiner Hand über Harrys Oberschenkel streichelte.

Es war angenehm ruhig und Draco wünschte, Hermine würde nicht mehr kommen. Es behagte ihm immer noch nicht, dass Harry ihr alles, oder das Gröbste, erzählen würde.

Harrys Haare kitzelten ihn, als dieser sich näher zu ihm beugte und seine Schläfe küsste. Entspannt schloss er die Augen. Nur selten hatte er sich schon mal so wohl gefühlt.

"Draco?", fragte der Gryffindor jetzt leise.  
"Mhm."

"Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern. Wissen die von uns?"

Oh, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry sich darüber Gedanken machen würde.

"Schon, aber sie wissen nicht, dass du es bist. Noch nicht." "Huh?"

"Naja...ich habe ihnen geschrieben, dass ich inzwischen wieder normal bin, kein Mädchen mehr. Und das der Junge, mit dem ich zusammen war, immer noch mein Freund ist und mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin."

"Aber sie wissen nicht, dass ich derjenige bin?" "Uhm, nein.", antwortete der Blonde zögerlich.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl kroch durch seinen Körper. Er wollte nicht deswegen mit Harry streiten.

Harry seufzte und lachte.  
"Ich glaube ich hätte an deiner Stelle auch Probleme meinem Vater zu sagen, dass die Person, an die ich von jetzt an für immer gebunden sein werde, Harry Potter ist."

Draco drehte sich unbehaglich um. War Harry jetzt böse?  
"Ich werde es ihm bald schreiben, ja?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ein Treffen mit meinen Schwiegereltern herbeisehnen, die mich, nebenbei bemerkt, umbringen wollen."

Draco hatte immer noch den Eindruck, als wäre Harry nicht besonders glücklich darüber, dass er seinen Eltern sozusagen verheimlichte, wer sein Partner war.

"Harry es tut mir Leid. Ich werde es ihnen schreiben."

Harry bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Draco Angst hatte, dass er ernsthaft wütend sein könnte.  
Behutsam strich er ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Hey, schon gut. Wie gesagt, lass dir Zeit. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich nicht leicht ist. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Und außerdem sitzt du ja sozusagen zwischen den Stühlen."

"Zwischen den Stühlen?", fragte Draco verblüfft.  
Harry lachte. "Ist so eine Muggelweisheit, na ja, du musst dich zwischen deinen Eltern und mir entscheiden und willst beide Seiten nicht verletzen. Das ist ganz schön schwer."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Aber ich muss mich nicht entscheiden. Das wollte ich eben sagen."

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich jetzt in Harry breit.  
"Nicht?", fragte er zögerlich.

"Nein, ist doch klar." Harry wurde noch mulmiger zu Mute.

Draco bekam davon nichts mit und sprach weiter.

"Es ist ja wohl klar, dass du wichtiger bist als sie. Und das werde ich ihnen auch sagen, wenn sie irgendwas dagegen haben."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Dann würde Draco also nicht.  
"Oh man!", war alles was er hervorbrachte.

Dann zog er Draco an sich und küsste ihn hungrig.  
Der wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah.

Erst befanden sie sich in einer ernsthaften Unterhaltung und jetzt war Harry so...  
War das Verlangen?

Seufzend drückte er sich näher an den Schwarzhaarigen und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.  
Harry zog ihn auf sich und schob eine Hand unter Dracos Shirt, woraufhin diesem Schauer über den Körper rannen. Das fühlte sich zu gut an. Seufzend schlang er seine Arme um seinen Partner und vergrub seine Hände wieder in dessen strubbeligem Haar...

Doch sie wurden jäh unterbrochen, als es plötzlich laut von außen an das Portrait vor ihrem Eingang klopfte.

Gestört fuhren sie auseinander und sahen sich an.  
Dracos Blick war flehend. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry jetzt aufhörte.

Harry war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits saß hier Draco vor ihm. Erregt und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck. Andererseits stand da Hermine vor der Tür und wollte reden.  
Und würde er das nicht tun, wäre sie garantiert noch wochenlang sauer.  
Seufzend küsste er Dracos Lippen ein weiteres Mal und schob ihn dann vorsichtig von sich runter.  
"Sorry.", murmelte er und ging um das Portrait zu öffnen.

Draco richtete enttäuscht seine Kleidung und setzte sich wieder normal hin.

"Harry, na endlich!", rief Hermine aufgeregt.  
"Warum hast du es so eilig? Ich werde dir schon alles erzählen."

"Ach was, dass ist es ja gar nicht! Es geht um Ron! Du musst unbedingt mitkommen! Bitte Harry, es ist wichtig!", brachte sie atemlos hervor.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ein kleiner Cliffhanger! Wer weiter lesen möchte sollte ein Kommi schreiben -gigglez-

svea-chan


	15. 15

Kommentar: Hallöchen! Ähem...hab ja glatt vergessen das Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, weil ich die letzten Tage immer im Garten in der Sonne lag. Die Szene zwischen Ron und Harry ist hoffentlich glaubhaft... Und ansonsten: In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr, mit wem Ron sich getroffen hat.  
Na, ich hör mal auf zu labern... Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! 

Ach ja: Und Dank geht natürlich wieder an alle meine Leser und treuen Kommischreiber!  
Vielen, vielen Dank!

* * *

15. Kapitel

Draco kam jetzt ebenfalls zur Portraitöffnung, weil er neugierig war, warum Hermine so rumschrie.

"Was ist los, Granger? Musst du hier so rumschreien?" Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Auch Hermine schwieg einen Moment verblüfft.  
"Was hast du mit dem neuen, netten Malfoy gemacht, Harry?"

"Gar nichts!", verteidigte dieser sich, bevor er einen Arm um Draco schlang und ihn an sich zog. "Das hier ist nämlich der neue, nette Malfoy."

Die Braunhaarige hob eine Augenbraue - ganz so als zweifle sie an Harrys Antwort - ging aber nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein.

"Egal, darum geht es ja nicht. Du solltest mitkommen. Es geht um Ron." "Ich weiß, das sagtest du bereits. Was ist denn mit ihm?"

"Er hat sich eingeschlossen und, nach Aussage von Neville, das schon seit dem Mittagessen. Er lässt niemanden rein und Dean vermutet, dass er wegen irgendwas weint."

"Ron weint?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig wissen.  
Draco lachte. "Warum das denn?"

Hermine warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu und sah dann Harry an, als wolle sie sagen er solle sein Haustier an die Leine nehmen. Harry funkelte zurück.

"Stell dir vor, Draco, manche Leute haben auch Gefühle - und manchmal weinen sie halt auch." "Ach wirklich?"

Harry wusste, dass Draco nur so unfreundlich war, weil er sich gestört fühlte. Und wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil er noch immer nicht wollte, dass er Hermine reinen Wein einschenkte was ihre Beziehung und deren Vertiefung betraf.

Er seufzte. "Das reicht jetzt. Gehen wir zu Gryffindor."

Draco und Hermine hielten in ihrem Streit inne und sahen ihn an. Doch keiner der beiden sagte noch etwas.

"Gut gehen wir.", seufzte Hermine und ging dann schnellen Schrittes voran.

* * *

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen musterten ein paar der Gryffindors Draco skeptisch als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, aber da Harry ihm vertraute, sagten sie nichts.

Hermine blieb erst vor der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals stehen und wandte sich wieder zu Harry und Draco um.

"Er hat die Tür mit verschiedenen Zaubern geschlossen, die wir nicht brechen können."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und überlegte.  
"Habt ihr schon versucht mit ihm zu sprechen?"

Hermine warf die Arme in die Luft. "Natürlich! Das war das erste, was wir getan haben, als er nicht öffnen wollte. Wir haben erst später versucht die Zauber zu brechen. Aber du bist sein bester Freund. Vielleicht lässt er dich ja rein?"

Harry nickte. Und er war jetzt ehrlich besorgt um seinen Freund.

Draco hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen, doch da seine Veela-Sinne extrem empfänglich für jede Art von Gefühlen waren, spürte er Rons Stimmung und beschloss Harry zu helfen.

"Er hat Liebeskummer. Und er fühlt sich einsam. Eigentlich möchte er sogar mit jemandem sprechen, aber er ist unsicher.", erklärte er ruhig und zum Erstaunen aller, die um sie herum standen.

Harry sah ihn liebevoll an und nickte.  
"Danke.", sagte er leise und küsste Dracos Wange.  
Er wusste, wie ungern Draco seinen Freunden, die ja Gryffindors waren, half.

Der Slytherin war durch den warmen Blick Harrys und dessen Gefühle der Dankbarkeit schon wieder versöhnt und vergaß, dass er eben noch enttäuscht gewesen war.

Hermine hatte die Szene schweigend beobachtet und wirkte jetzt sehr zufrieden.  
"Also versuch es Harry."

Harry trat näher an die Tür und klopfte. "Ron?" "Was?", kam es ärgerlich von innen.

"Ich bin's, Harry. Möchtest du nicht mit mir darüber reden? Ich verspreche dir auch, dass die anderen draußen bleiben und dich in Ruhe lassen."

Von Seiten seiner Freunde kamen Proteste, doch er ignorierte sie und wartete auf Rons Antwort.  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, da antwortete der Rothaarige endlich.

"Na gut. Aber ich möchte, dass nur du reinkommst, Harry." "Sicher. Wir können die Tür nachher ja wieder verschließen."

Und Ron löste den Zauber.  
Harry trat schnell ein und schloss die Tür wieder, legte erneut einige Zauber darauf.

Dann musterte er seinen Freund, oder dass, was man von diesem erkennen konnte, denn der Rothaarige lag in seinem Bett. Auf die Seite gedreht und Harry den Rücken zugewandt.

Langsam trat er näher und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
"Ron?"

"Ich bin ein Idiot, Harry.", murmelte der rothaarige Gryffindor leise.  
"Warum?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Draco hatte gesagt, sein Freund hätte Liebeskummer. Da gab es ja nicht viele Möglichkeiten.

Rons Stimme klang jetzt tränenerstickt.  
"Ich habe ihm alles gesagt..."

"Wem hast du alles gesagt?" "Ihm, dem Typ, mit dem ich mich seit Monaten getroffen habe."

Harry war perplex. Er hatte Draco nicht wirklich geglaubt und auch Hermine nicht, aber scheinbar war es wirklich kein Mädchen.  
Naja, er hatte halt immer angenommen, dass seine besten Freunde mal ein Paar würden.

"Du hast dich mit jemandem getroffen?", gab er verblüfft zu.  
"Ja, seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Es war ja nur eine Affäre... - jedenfalls für ihn.", fügte er noch an und schluchzte wieder.

Harry legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Und was genau hast du ihm gesagt? Wusstest du denn nicht, dass es nur eine Affäre war?"

"Natürlich wusste ich das! Es war ja am Anfang auch nicht mehr für mich. Guter Sex mit einem gutaussehenden Typ, sonst nichts."

"Aber jetzt empfindest du was für ihn.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige neutral fest.  
Ron nickte und drehte sich jetzt erst zu Harry um.  
"Ja."

Harry musterte ihn. Rons Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom vielen Weinen und er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus.

"Er empfindet nichts für dich, nicht wahr?" "Nein. Er doch nicht.", erwiderte Ron und lachte gekünstelt.  
"Ein böser Slytherin doch nicht. Slytherins haben ja keine Gefühle."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. Ron hatte eine Affäre mit einem Slytherin gehabt? Und jetzt hatte er sich offensichtlich auch noch in diesen verliebt!  
Eine grausige Vorstellung von Ron und Crabbe oder Ron und Goyle machte sich in seinem Kopf breit und er verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Was ist?", fragte Ron. Er musste wohl den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen bemerkt haben.

"Es...es sind doch nicht Crabbe oder Goyle?"

"WAS? Spinnst du! Niemals!", schrie Ron und auch er verzog das Gesicht.  
"Wääähh, wie kommst du darauf?", sagte er dann und wirkte wirklich angeekelt. Eine Tatsache, die Harry ungemein beruhigte.

"Naja, wenn ich an Slytherins denke - mal abgesehen von Draco - kommen mir halt immer Crabbe und Goyle in den Sinn."

"Mit diesen Gorillas? Harry, wie eklig ist das bitte!" "Na, und wer ist es dann?"

Ron schwieg. Offenbar wollte er nicht mit der Antwort herausrücken.

"Komm schon Ron. Ich bin dein bester Freund. Und ich werde dir garantiert keine Vorwürfe machen, ich bin ja schließlich mit Draco zusammen."

Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Da hast du Recht." "Siehst du? Also...?"

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Stille. Dann...

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du ihn kennst, aber... Es ist Blaise Zabini." "Zabini? Der Name sagt mir was, aber mir fällt kein Gesicht dazu ein."

"Er hat schwarze, lange Haare - meistens trägt er nen Zopf. Und er hat blaue Augen. Ist übrigens auch ziemlich groß, so wie ich ungefähr."

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Wenn Ron ihm schon den Namen anvertraute, dann wollte er auch das Gesicht dazu kennen, aber seine Erinnerung streikte.

"Tut mir leid. Ich weiß leider nicht wer das ist, aber du kannst ihn mir ja mal zeigen. Oder ich achte jetzt mal auf ihn."

Ron nickte. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder traurig.  
Harry bemerkte das natürlich und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

"Du hast ihm gesagt, was du fühlst?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

"Und dann hat er dir gesagt, dass du ihm gar nichts bedeutest?" "Ja, so ungefähr. Er meinte noch, dass es nicht gut wäre sich mit ihm einzulassen und das er es hätte wissen müssen, weil Gryffindors viel zu emotional wären."

"Wie meinte er das?" "Keine Ahnung. Das habe ich mich auch gefragt."

Harry überlegte.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Draco mal über ihn ausfrage? Vielleicht weiß er ja was darüber."

"Das ist nett von dir, aber was soll das ändern? Er liebt mich ja nicht und ich kann es ja wohl kaum erzwingen."

"Das stimmt, aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas ist, weshalb er nicht will. Und sie mich und Draco an, wir waren mal die ärgsten Feinde."

"Ja schon, aber Draco ist auch ne Veela. Er hätte sich sicher nicht in dich verliebt, wenn er das nicht wäre."

Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg daraufhin einen Moment und Ron bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Da versuchte sein Freund ihm zu helfen und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als so etwas zu sagen.

"Tut mir leid Harry, das war nicht so gemeint." "Doch war es, ist aber egal. Ich glaube sowieso, dass Draco nicht so schlimm war, wie wir immer dachten. Bevor er wusste, wer ich war, hat er sogar versucht sich mit mir anzufreunden."

Jetzt war es an Ron ungläubig zu schauen. "Wie?"

"Ich habe ihn damals getroffen, als ich mit Hagrid meine Schulsachen und alles besorgt habe. Bei Madame Malkins. Und er war sehr nett. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er über Muggelgeborene hergezogen ist, aber er ist ein Malfoy. Ich schätze, das wird denen anerzogen."

Ron lachte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Und er ist ja wirklich ganz okay, wenn man ihn erst mal kennt."

Harry stimmte in das lachen mit ein.  
"Hermine ist da - glaub ich - inzwischen wieder anderer Meinung."

"Huh? Wieso das denn? Die hat doch einen totalen Narren an ihm gefressen." "Schon, aber er hat sie eben Granger genannt...und andere Malfoy-typische Dinge gesagt..."

"Aha?"

Harry winkte ab. "Nicht so wichtig. Er hat mir gesagt, wie du dich fühlst. Du weißt ja, wie empfindlich Veelas auf starke Gefühle reagieren."

Der Rothaarige seufzte. "Stimmt ja. Ist irgendwie nicht so angenehm zu wissen, dass ausgerechnet der so gut über meine Gefühle bescheid weiß."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hey, er ist ganz lieb. Und immerhin hat er es mir freiwillig gesagt, obwohl er vorher nicht gerade besonders gutgelaunt war."

"Ach ja? Hattet ihr wieder irgendwelche Probleme?" "Nein, es ging eher darum, dass Herm mich über unsere Beziehung ausquetschen wollte und ich habe es ihr versprochen."

Ron lachte schallend.  
"Was will sie bloß wissen? Alle schmutzigen Details...?"

Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Hoffentlich bemerkte der Rothaarige es nicht.

"Ach was..."

Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille. Aber diesmal war es ein angenehmes Schweigen.  
"Sag mal Ron, warum hast du die anderen nicht reingelassen? Oder ist es dir etwa unangenehm, wenn sie sehen, dass du weinst?"

"Ach was! Das wäre mir egal. Aber ich wollte halt nicht, dass sie mich solange nerven, bis ich ihnen alles haarklein erzählt hätte."

Harry nickte. Da hatte er schon recht. Wenn er sich so daran erinnerte, wie ihn immer alle ausgefragt hatten, wenn er wieder mal einen dieser ganz speziellen Alpträume gehabt hatte.

"Versteh schon, ich spreche mal mit Draco, okay? Vielleicht weiß er ja wirklich etwas brauchbares..."

Ron zuckte nur die Schultern. "Mach ruhig. Schaden kann es ja nicht."

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür, da hielt Ron ihn nocheinmal zurück.

"Ach, Harry!"

"Hm?"

"Danke."

* * *

"Wie du kannst es mir nicht sagen?"

"Es heißt, was es heißt. Ich kann es dir nicht einfach sagen, das ist Blaises Angelegenheit." "Aber es geht um Ron, ich will ihm helfen..."

"Vergiss es! Ich werde dir nichts erzählen." "Warum nicht? Es gibt also etwas über Blaise zu erzählen... So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

"Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben. Und für einen deiner Gryffindorfreunde werde ich es nicht brechen." "Draco..."

"Nein, es ist sowieso besser, wenn er es nicht weiß." "Huh?"

"Es ist keine angenehme Sache und Blaise hat völlig recht. Es war dumm von Ron sich ausgerechnet in ihn zu verlieben..."

"Als ob er sich das ausgesucht hätte... Komm schon..., Draco...", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige es erneut, indem er leichte Küsse auf Dracos Gesicht verteilte.

"Ron toleriert sogar unsere Beziehung, wie viel schlimmer kann es denn sein, dass du ihm nicht zutraust, dass er es akzeptiert oder was auch immer...?"

"Sehr viel schlimmer. Und ohne jemanden wie Blaise ist man eindeutig besser dran." "Ist er vielleicht auch eine Veela?"

Draco seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber etwas besseres ist er auch nicht - im magischen Sinne. Und das reicht jetzt! Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt." Harry setzte nocheinmal an etwas zu sagen, doch der Blonde unterbrach ihn rigoros.

"Nein! Sag Ron, es ist besser für ihn. Und besser für alle, die ihm nahe stehen, wie zum Beispiel seine Familie..."

Harry grummelte.

"Weißt du? Für jemanden, der mit nichts sagen will, machst du ganz schön viele Andeutungen."

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen und schwieg.  
Er fand wirklich, dass es besser für Ron war. Denn ganz tief innerlich mochte er den Rothaarigen sogar. Und er wollte nicht, dass dieser wegen jemandem wie Blaise leiden musste...

TBC

* * *

A/N: Fertig! Ich habe das Gefühl euch schon wieder einen Cliff dagelassen zu haben - korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre... Zumindest wirft der Teil bald mehr Fragen auf, als er beantwortet.  
Einige von euch haben mit Blaise ja schon ganz richtig getippt..., aber eigentlich war das mit Ron und Blaise gar nicht geplant. Meine Charas haben das einfach so beschlossen und sich selbstständig gemacht. Naja, aber ein Pairing wäre vielleicht auch etwas öde geworden, deshalb... Und ich mag die beiden zusammen - natürlich nur, wenn Blaise ein Junge ist. Sie sind völlig gegensätzlich und ähnlich wie Draco und Harry genau deshalb füreinander geschaffen - kicher! Sagt mir bitte, wie das Chap euch gefallen hat, ja?

Bye svea-chan


	16. 16

Kommentar: Naja, ich hatte es euch früher versprochen, verzeiht mir noch mal.  
Und als ich es vor ein paar Tage hochladen wollte, funktionierte das bei animexx nicht.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß bei lesen und noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen, lieben Kommentare zu letzten Kapitel - freut mich echt riesig! 

16. Kapitel

Mit hängenden Schultern lief Blaise in Richtung Kerker. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen es ihm überhaupt nicht gut ging.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und fühlte sich an als wäre er nahe dran zu platzen, auf laute Geräusche reagierte er besonders empfindlich und die Müdigkeit brachte ihn noch um.

Zaubertränke. Jetzt. Mit Snape...und den Gryffindors. Er konnte Snape nicht leiden. Da war ihm jeder Gryffindor lieber.

Zwangsläufig tauchte bei dem Gedanken an das rivalisierende Haus ein Bild Rons in seinen Kopf auf.

Er seufzte und zog die Schultern zusammen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es an seinem momentanen Zustand lag oder an der Erinnerung an Ron. Wahrscheinlich sogar beides.

Die verletzten, traurigen, grünen Augen des Rothaarigen. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatten, nachdem er ihn kühl zurückgewiesen hatte.  
Das Bild hatte sich in seinem Kopf eingebrannt.

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er Ron sehr weh getan hatte, aber es war besser so.  
Es war besser so...

Er wollte Ron nicht verletzen, ihm nicht weh tun - jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Das er Ron bereits verletzt hatte, aber auf eine andere Art, wusste er. Und er dachte ständig daran.

Er war nicht der kühle, berechnende Slytherin - wie er es dem Rothaarigen glauben gemacht hatte. Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich eher das Gegenteil, aber er war gut darin sich zu verstellen.  
Das musste man ja auch, wenn man ein Slytherin war.

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet erreichte er den Kerker und das Klassenzimmer Snapes. Missmutig schob er eine schwarz-blau schimmernde Strähne seines Haares hinter sein Ohr und wartete darauf, dass sein Lehrer kam.

Snape - wie er diesen Mann verabscheute. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie die Slytherins ihn dermaßen mögen und geradezu verehren konnten.

Ron...

Inzwischen tat es ihm Leid, dass er sich an ihn rangemacht hatte. Die Affäre, alles. Er hätte seinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben dürfen. Das hatte man ihm doch schon seit frühester Kindheit eingebläut.

Jetzt liebte Ron ihn. Und er hatte ihn verletzen müssen.  
Nur um ihn zu schützen. Aber das konnte er dem Rothaarigen ja nicht sagen und er hätte es womöglich auch nicht verstanden. Denn den Grund konnte er ihm nicht nennen.

Es gab nur wenige, die sein Geheimnis kannten. Oder seinen Fluch - eine Bezeichnung, die er weitaus passender fand.

Warum war es nur so schwer?

Ron...

...ich liebe dich.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin bemerkte nicht, dass ihn ein grünes Paar Augen sehr genau beobachtete, seit er das Kerkerzimmer erreicht hatte.

Ron hingegen konnte regelrecht spüren, dass mit Blaise etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die angespannte Körperhaltung, das unbewusste, schmerzhafte Verziehen des Gesichts, wenn er eine bestimmte Bewegung machte...

Was war nur los?  
Er hatte Blaise noch niemals so gesehen. Bei ihren Treffen war er immer äußerst gesund und munter gewesen.  
Jetzt wirkte er wie ein Schatten seiner selbst und er schien irgendwelche Schmerzen zu haben.

Besorgt musterte er ihn, als ihm plötzlich völlig unerwartet jemand heftig auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Hi Ron! Alles klar?", fragte Harry gutgelaunt.  
Erntete sowohl von Draco, mit dem er Händchen hielt, als auch von Ron merkwürdige Blicke.

"Was soll diese übergute Laune?", fragte Ron leicht pikiert und verstimmt.  
"Und auch noch vor einer Doppelstunde mit Snape und den Slytherins!", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

Harry grinste nur breit. "Ach was, Snape ist doch nicht so schlimm und die Slytherins"  
Er machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

"So, was ist mit uns Slytherins?", wollte der Blonde grimmig wissen und überlegte schon, ob er dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Hand wieder entziehen sollte, als dieser unerwartet fortfuhr.

"Die Slytherins sind doch eigentlich alle ganz nett!"

Ron starrte, Draco starrte. Und Hermine, die gerade zu ihnen getreten war, legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten.  
"Was?", wollte Harry unschuldig wissen.

"Ich glaube mir ist es doch lieber, wenn du sie beschimpfst, Harry.", bemerkte Draco und musterte Harry, als hätte dieser ein seltsame Krankheit, die schleunigst in St. Mungos behandelt werden müsste.

"Huh"  
Draco winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es."

Harry lächelte und zog Draco etwas näher, damit er ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte.  
Der Blonde erwiderte die Umarmung und legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bemerkte das mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und legte eine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes um ihn zu kraulen. Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sich diese Behandlung gerne gefallen.

Ron konnte ein leichtes Neidgefühl nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihm dieses Bild bot, aber er bemühte sich es zu verbannen. Harry und Draco hatten es auch nicht leicht gehabt.

Nur, weil er in dieser Hinsicht kein Glück gehabt hatte, musste er ihnen ja nichts missgönnen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder kurz zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, den er eben noch beobachtet hatte. Überraschend trafen sich daraufhin ihre Blicke.

Zuerst wollte Ron den Blick wieder abwenden, doch dann beließ er es dabei und sah weiterhin in die schönen blauen Augen Blaises.

Blaise seinerseits bemühte sich seine sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken zu verbannen, damit Ron sie nicht bemerkte. Natürlich war dies ein schwieriges Unterfangen, hatte er doch bis gerade eben noch über den rothaarigen Gryffindor nachgedacht.

Und das Ron seinem Blick nicht auswich machte es auch nicht leichter. Das Grün hielt ihn gefangen und einmal mehr hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Ron so weh getan hatte.

Wie gerne würde er es ihm wenigstens erklären, seine Handlungen begründen. Doch das blieb ihm verwehrt. Schon allein dadurch, dass seine Familie es ihm verboten hatte.  
Leute wie er durften ihren Gefühlen nicht nachgeben. Niemals. Seine Eltern hatten diesen Fehler gemacht.

Natürlich bereuten sie es nicht mehr, aber er war sicher, dass er Ron ins Unglück stürzen würde, wenn er es so machen würde wie seine Eltern damals.  
Sein Vater hatte es geschehen lassen, aus Liebe zu seiner Mutter und nun lebten sie glücklich damit, ohne das sein Vater es jemals bereut hätte. Oder es hätte rückgängig machen wollen.

Aber man konnte schließlich nicht davon ausgehen, dass dies bei allen gelingen würde. Wer opferte schon gerne sein Leben als normaler Mensch für... für so etwas?

Das konnte er nicht verlangen. Schon gar nicht von der Person, die er liebte.  
Mühsam, aber mit bemüht kaltem Gesichtsausdruck, wandte er den Blick ab.

Es war besser so...

Diese Geste schmerzte Ron und auch er sah jetzt in eine andere Richtung. Blaise wollte nichts von ihm wissen, es war nur ein Affäre gewesen...

Und Harry hatte auch nichts aus Draco rausbringen können. Nur, dass Blaise anders war... - oder sein sollte. Im magischen Sinne...

Das schien Draco wohl rausgerutscht zu sein, aber Harry hatte ihm gleich versichert, dass er noch einmal nachhaken würde.

Der Rothaarige war froh einen solchen Freund zu haben. Natürlich war auch Hermine eine gute Freundin, aber sie wusste noch nichts von Blaise und seinen Gefühlen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre sie einzuweihen.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm auch helfen wollen. Aber was konnte sie schon tun, außer alle in Frage kommenden magischen Kreaturen rauszusuchen.  
Das würde auch nicht weiter helfen und war sicher kein guter Plan.

Seufzend registrierte er die Ankunft seines verhassten Zaubertränke-Lehrers und setzte sich schweigend und nachdenklich auf seinen Platz.

Und als die Stunde nachher vorbei war, konnte er nicht sagen, worüber sie überhaupt gesprochen hatten. Der Unterricht war einfach an ihm vorbeigezogen...

Er würde wohl nachher Hermine fragen müssen, denn falls er etwas wichtiges verpasst hatte musste er es nachholen, damit er beim nächsten Test nicht noch aufgeschmissener war als sonst.

"Hmm...Harry...", seufzte Draco genüsslich und streichelte Harrys Schultern.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und küsste weiterhin die empfindliche Stelle am Hals des Slytherins, während seine Hände bereits damit beschäftigt waren Dracos Hemd zu öffnen.

Endlich hatten sie nocheinmal Zeit für sich - und keiner störte. Kein weinender Ron, keine Hermine, die sie über ihre Beziehung ausfragte...

Draco strich mit seinen Händen durch Harrys wuscheliges, dichtes Haar und murmelte entspannt dessen Namen.  
Wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte. Und nicht nur danach. Sein Bedürfnis ein weiteres Mal mit Harry zu schlafen war ins unermessliche gewachsen, vor allem, weil sie nach ihrem ersten Mal kaum dazu gekommen waren sich Zeit für ihre Beziehung zu nehmen.

Draco ging gerade dazu über auch Harrys Hemd zu öffnen und strich über dessen leicht gebräunte, muskulösen Brust, als ein Geräusch sie störte.

"Hm.", grummelte Harry unwillig, als das nervende Klopfen an dem Portrait, welches vor ihrem Eingang hing, nicht enden wollte.

"Sollen wir nicht aufmachen?", murrte Draco und sah fragend in Harrys Augen, während er einige Strähnen des vorlauten Haares aus dessen Gesicht strich.

Der Gryffindor rollte mit den Augen und sah in Richtung Tür.  
"Schon wieder.", knurrte er verärgert.

Der Blonde lächelte über den offensichtlichen Unwillen seines Freundes.  
"Wir machen gleich da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben...", versprach er und Harry seufzte, bevor er aufstand und sich auf den Weg machte um dem nervigen Klopfen ein Ende zu machen.

"Vergiss bloß nicht wo wir waren...", ermahnte er Draco noch spielerisch, bevor er das Portrait schwungvoll öffnete.

Er war allerdings schon etwas überrascht, als er sich plötzlich unerwartet Blaise Zabini gegenüber sah.

Nicht bemerkend, dass Blaise sein offenes Hemd grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm, trat er einen Schritt zur Seite um diesem das Eintreten zu ermöglichen.

"Du willst sicher zu Draco, oder?"

Blaise nickte.  
"Aber ich kann auch später wieder kommen, wenn ich störe.", schlug er immer noch grinsend vor.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dass er nach wie vor das Hemd offen hatte und er grinste ein wenig verlegen.

"Schon gut, es scheint ja wichtig zu sein. Draco, ist für dich!", sagte er und rief dann nach dem Slytherin.

Als Draco nun ebenfalls das Portrait erreichte - im Gegensatz zu Harry mit geschlossenem Hemd, erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein überraschter Ausdruck, als er Blaise erkannte.

"Blaise. Was gibts?", fragte er freundlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin warf einen bedeutenden Blick auf Harry und erklärte dann.

"Wenn´s geht, würde ich gerne mit dir alleine sprechen..."

Draco ließ sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken und nickte. "Ist okay. Harry..."

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich gehe. Aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da, wir waren noch nicht fertig"  
Draco lächelte und küsste ihn.

"Danke"  
Auch Harry lächelte jetzt sanft. "Ich gehe mal zu Hermine und frage nach, ob sie schon etwas herausgefunden hat. Bis nachher!", verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Raum durch das Portraitloch.

Einen Moment schwiegen sowohl Draco als auch Blaise, bis Draco anbot sich auf die Couch zu setzten, damit sie es gemütlicher hatten.

"Also, über was möchtest du sprechen?", begann Draco schließlich das Gespräch, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass sie in einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht weiter sein würden.

"Du hast echt Glück mit jemandem wie Harry zusammen zu sein...", sagte Blaise wehmütig und Draco kam ein Gedanke.

"Geht es um Ron?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Blaise nickte und sank in die weichen Polster der Couch.  
Den Kopf gesenkt fing er an zu reden.

"Ich habe ihm so weh getan Draco. Und meine Schuldgefühle bringen mich noch um"  
Mitleidig zog der Blonde die Stirn in Falten und musterte Blaise. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Blaise nicht besonders gut aussah. Er wirkte erschöpft.

Also war es wieder einmal soweit.  
Er war ja bereits daran gewöhnt und er kannte die Anzeichen.

"Hast du Schmerzen, Blaise? Soll ich dir nocheinmal diesen Trank brauen?", wollte er besorgt wissen und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann schluchzte er laut auf und hob den Kopf.  
"Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun... Aber ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, was ich bin. Damit kommt niemand klar. Und dann ist da ja auch noch dieses widerliche Ritual..."

Draco seufzte.  
"Blaise..."

"Was soll ich nur machen? Sogar du als Veela hast es einfacher als ich"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das kann man nicht vergleichen und außerdem hatte ich es gar nicht so einfach. Hätte Harry nicht erkannt, dass er mich wirklich liebt und nicht nur das Mädchen, dann säße ich jetzt nicht so gesund hier. Ich schätze, dann könntest du mich jetzt im Krankenflügel besuchen."

Blaise schniefte. "Ich liebe ihn, Draco"  
"Ich weiß. Das tust du schon lange."

"Ja, und es ist wie ein Traum, dass er sich auch in mich verliebt hat"  
Draco lächelte. "Stimmt, das ist selten."

Dann fügte er hinzu. "Sag es ihm - das du ihn liebst."

"Was"  
"Sag es ihm. Und wenn er dann den Grund wissen möchte, warum ihr nicht zusammen sein könnt, dann erklärst du es ihm."

"Spinnst du Draco? Meine Eltern und meine ganze Familie..."

"Vergiss sie, es geht um dich"  
"Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ron damit klarkommt..."

"Versuch es, immerhin ist er mit Harry befreundet, der sich, seit wir auf dieser Schule sind, immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen gebracht hat - Ron und Hermine auch. Außerdem ist er auch mit Lupin befreundet, vielleicht versteht er es wirklich. Vertrau ihm einfach."

Blaise starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
"Weißt du, so etwas mal aus deinem Mund zu hören... Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet."

Draco grinste. "Veelagen und Harry Potter. Alles deren Schuld"  
Blaise lachte leise.  
Dann wurde er wieder ernst und schien zu überlegen.

"Du meinst also wirklich, dass ich es ihm sagen soll. Einfach so? Ihm vertrauen soll?"

Draco nickte. "Ganz genau. Sag ihm zuerst, dass du ihn liebst und entschuldige dich. Dann kannst du es ihm in aller Ruhe erklären."

Blaise nickte nachdenklich und schien sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.

"...okay. Ich mach´s.", sagte er schließlich.

Draco lächelte. "Super! Du wirst schon sehen, dass es funktioniert"  
"Ach ja, soll ich dir nicht doch besser noch den Trank brauen?"

"Nein, was das betrifft vertraue ich dir nicht mehr"  
"Huh?"

"Du warst nach deinem letzten Trank ein paar Monate ein Mädchen. Darauf kann ich gut verzichten."

"Sehr witzig! Aber geh ruhig Snape fragen. Das machst du doch so gerne.", erwiderte Draco gemein grinsend.

Blaise schmollte.  
"Na gut, dann brau du ihn. Aber ich will eine Entschädigung, wenn etwas schief läuft."

Draco lachte. "Geht klar."

TBC

A/N: Ist Draco nicht lieb? Erinnert fast ein wenig an einen Therapeuten.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Gespräch zwischen Draco und Blaise, war gar nicht so leicht zu schreiben, weil ich immer was ändern musste. Ein Kommi wäre lieb!

Bis dann,

svea-chan


	17. 17

Kommentar: So, da wäre ich mit Teil 17. Bin echt überrascht, wie lang die Story schon ist - und noch kein Ende in sicht... Meine längste bisher, aber auch eine meiner liebsten Geschichten. Und die Resonanz ist einfach unglaublich! 100 Kommentare auf ebenfalls nahe der 100 auf Animexx... Das ist das beste Kompliment, das man als Autor bekommen kann.  
Nun zu euren Vermutungen über Blaise: Einige sind schon nahe dran... - aber ich habe mir was besonderes ausgedacht smile Ach ja, ihr werdet jetzt endlich erfahren, was es mit dem blauen Licht auf sich hatte... 

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

17. Kapitel

Nachdem Blaise gegangen war, hatte Draco es sich wieder auf seinem und Harrys Bett gemütlich gemacht und wartete entspannt darauf, dass dieser zurückkam.

Er grinste freudig, als er daran dachte, was passieren würde, sobald Harry wieder da wäre. Oh ja, sie brauchten wirklich mal wieder etwas Zeit für sich - nicht nur im sexuellen Sinne.

Wenige Minuten später schon, hörte er das Portrait und gleich darauf stand Harry im Türrahmen.

"Hey. Und, hat Hermine etwas herausgefunden?"

Harry trat näher und beugte sich über ihn um ihn kurz auf die Stirn zu küssen.  
"Nein, sie sucht noch. Aber sie hat schon mindestens zehn dicke Wälzer gelesen. Glaub mir, die würde ich nicht mal anfassen."

Draco lachte und zog Harry auf sich.  
"Du bist ziemlich faul..."

"Einer von uns beiden muss schließlich faul sein, also...", erwiderte Harry grinsend und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Dracos Hemd.

"Du hättest dich ruhig schon ausziehen können, während ich weg war. Dann hätte ich jetzt nicht so viel störenden Stoff vor mir.", grummelte er dann.

Draco lächelte und küsste Harry sanft. "Auspacken ist doch das Schönste - hab ich gehört"  
"Stimmt...", murmelte Harry zur Antwort und schon versanken beide in einem zärtlichen Kuss, der nicht so bald wieder enden sollte...

Hermine saß unterdessen grübelnd in der Bibliothek und las ein weiteres Buch.

"Entwicklung der Veela während der Partnerschaft"

Seufzend las sie den nächsten Absatz und stockte.

"...die endgültige Festigung der Beziehung der Veela und ihres Partners ist er nach dem ersten Sexualakt möglich... Ist dieser vollbracht, zeigt sich ein blaues, schimmerndes Licht, welches die endgültige Veränderung im Organismus der Veela bewirkt - sofern sie denn Männlich ist und das weibliche Gen besitzt...

Ist die Veela bereits weiblich, fällt dieser Vorgang weg und eine männliche Veela ohne das weibliche Gen ist gar nicht fortpflanzungsfähig..."

Das reichte! Sie war fündig geworden. Um Himmels willen, sie musste so schnell wie möglich zu Harry und Draco - sie warnen. Sonst stünde den beiden noch eine Schwangerschaft Dracos bevor.

Oh Gott. Man stelle sich Draco schwanger vor - und eigentlich waren die beiden noch zu jung um Eltern zu werden. Sie hatten ja nicht mal einen Job - vorerst ja noch nicht mal einen Abschluss...

* * *

Draco war gerade fertig angezogen, nachdem Harry und er gemeinsam geduscht hatten.

Der Schwarzhaarige lag bereits auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und streckte seine Arme aus um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.  
Glücklich und zufrieden setzte sich der Blonde und schmiegte sich an Harry, ließ sich von diesem streicheln und genoss ihr ungestörtes Zusammensein.

Es klopfte.

Draco knurrte ärgerlich und Harry seufzte.  
"Was ist nur heute los? Ist es und gar nicht vergönnt mal unsere Ruhe zu haben? Immerhin haben wir ja schon ein eigenes Zimmer - wie wäre es erst, wenn wir in Gryffindor oder Slytherin wären..."

Draco knurrte immer noch - und zwar wirklich. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr getan.  
Harry strich durch das blonde Haar.

"Schhh, wer immer das ist, ich sorge dafür, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwindet"  
Doch Draco war eigenwillig und krallte sich an Harrys Hemd fest.

"Nein. Du gehörst zu mir. Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt wieder mit irgendwem redest.", knurrte er verdrießlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war überrascht. So hatte er Draco jetzt schon länger nicht mehr erlebt - so besitzergreifend und aggressiv.

"Draco..., du kannst nicht einfach andere aus unserem Leben aussperren wie es dir gerade passt. Ich habe auch Freunde und du hast Blaise..."

Draco knurrte und Harry wurde langsam wütend.  
"Jetzt reicht es aber! Willst du jetzt wieder so anfangen?", fragte er ungehalten und etwas lauter, sodass der Blonde zusammenzuckte und von ihm abließ.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, stand auf und ging endlich das Portrait öffnen.

"Hermine!", rief er überrascht.  
"Was ist los? Was ist so dringend? Ist irgendwas mit Ron?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich habe etwas herausgefunden...", brachte sie atemlos hervor.

"Was denn?", fragte Draco und trat näher an Harry heran, griff entschuldigend nach dessen Hand.

Harry nahm die stumme Entschuldigung an und streichelte mit dem Daumen Dracos Handrücken.

"Ja, was hast du raugefunden?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ Hermine ihren Blick mißtrauisch über sie beide wandern und setzte erst dann dazu an etwas zu sagen.

"Hier.", sagte sie und knallte ein uraltes, dickes Buch auf den Tisch.  
"Ich habe endlich rausfinden können, was das blaue Licht zu bedeuten hatte."

Draco war plötzlich aufgeregt und sah sie gespannt an.  
"Wirklich? Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Sicher wieder etwas veela-mäßiges..."

Sie nickte. "Kann man so sagen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es positiv finden soll oder eher nicht..."

"Was heißt das?", fragte Harry alarmiert.  
Hermine zögerte einen Moment.

"Ich bin eigentlich hier, um euch zu warnen.", kam sie endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

"Weshalb?", wollte Draco ungeduldig wissen.

Sie zögerte wieder... Dann begann sie vorsichtig.

"Ihr zwei... Ihr habt doch nicht... Ich meine..."

"Was denn?"

"Seit eurem ersten Mal... Ihr habt doch kein zweites Mal miteinander, nun..., geschlafen...", brachte sie hervor und errötete.

"Wieso?", fragte Harry jetzt eindeutig beunruhigt.  
Hermine starrte ihn an.

"Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich, ich meine..."

"WIESO?", knurrte Draco und klammerte sich an Harrys Hand fest.

Sie starrte sie an ohne etwas zu sagen und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. "Also habt ihr... Oh Gott, oh Gott..."

"HERMINE! WAS?", rief Harry mit lauter Stimme.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Dann besann sie sich und blätterte in dem Buch, schlug die Seite auf, die sie zu letzt gelesen hatte.

"Hier, lest das.", sagte sie matt und ließ sich endgültig in die Couch sinken.

* * *

Aufgeregt lasen Harry und Draco den Absatz, den Hermine markiert hatte.

Draco erbleichte und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Couch sinken, während Harry ungläubig wieder und wieder die Zeilen auf den alten, vergilbten Seiten des Buches las.

Erst ein leises Wimmern von Dracos Seite ließ ihn sich endlich losreißen.

"Schwanger...", hauchte Draco kläglich und Hermine hatte plötzlich den Eindruck als wäre er einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und griff nach Dracos Händen.  
"Hey, scchhhh... Atme mal tief durch."

Draco reagierte nicht. "Ich...bin...schwanger"  
"Scchhh, Draco, Schatz, beruhige dich."

"Beruhigen?", kreischte der Blonde plötzlich hysterisch und sprang auf.  
"Ich habe gerade durch ein altes, verrottetes Buch erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin! Wie soll man da ruhig bleiben, Potter!"

Harry, der sich selber ein wenig zittrig fühlte ob dieser überraschenden Nachricht, sah hilflos in Hermines Richtung.

Die tat daraufhin das einzig Richtige und stellte mit einem kurzen Zauber Draco ruhig. Ein einfacher Beruhigungszauber, der schnell wieder an Wirkung verlor, der ihnen aber etwas Zeit gab - vor allem Draco.

"Draco, du solltest dich beruhigen.", meinte Hermine ruhig und sah Draco eindringlich an.

Der nickte nur und schwieg. Ihm blieb wegen des Zaubers sowieso nichts anderes übrig.

Harry ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Couch fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
"Bist du sicher, dass er schwanger ist, Herm?", fragte er dann leise.

"Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Draco sollte sich mal von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen... Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr groß.", erklärte sie leise.

Harry nickte nur und schwieg.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er Vater wurde... Und er würde erst diesen Sommer 18 werden, Draco auch. Er hatte noch nicht mal einen Job in Aussicht...

Hermine war ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken und keiner der beiden achtete im Moment auf Draco.

Dessen Gedanken waren voller Angst und Panik. Ein Baby... Er. Wollte er das überhaupt? Und was war mit Harry? Begeistert schien er nicht zu sein...

Nervös knetete er seine Hände.  
Was wäre, wenn Harry sagte, dass es ihm zu viel wäre ein Baby zu haben? Was, wenn...wenn er ihn verlassen würde?

Was sollte er dann machen?  
Ängstlich sah er zu Harry, der immer noch den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte und ziemlich fertig aussah.  
Er fing an zu zittern. Harry würde ihn doch nicht verlassen, oder? Das würde er nicht tun... Er liebte ihn schließlich.

Das Zittern wurde jetzt stärker und er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er hatte Angst.  
Verdammte Veela-Hormone, warum war er nur inzwischen so nah am Wasser gebaut?

Hermine und Harry wurden erst aufmerksam, als Draco ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und lief zu Draco, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Was ist los? Sccchhh. So schlimm ist es nicht, wir wissen ja noch gar nichts genaues. Lass uns erst mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Draco klammerte sich an Harry fest und schluchzte in dessen Hemd.

"Aber, aber...", brachte er unter Schluchzern hervor.  
"Schhhh. Was denn?"

"Ich... Wirst du... Wirst du mich verlassen, wenn ich wirklich schwanger bin?", brachte er erstickt hervor.

Harry starrte ihn an und Hermine traten vor lauter Rührung Tränen in die Augen. So hatte sie den Slytherin noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte aufgelöst und hilflos, schien völlig verzweifelt. Außerdem hatte er wohl große Angst Harry zu verlieren.

Harrys Worte rissen sie kurz darauf wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

"Oh Draco, nicht doch. Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir. Ich liebe dich, wie könnte ich dich denn wegen so was verlassen? Von mir aus kannst du hundert Babys bekommen.", erklärte er und drückte Draco fest an sich, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Haare.

Die Gryffindor trat leise einige Schritte zurück. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie die beiden jetzt alleine ließ.

Unbemerkt von dem Paar auf der Couch verließ sie deren Räumlichkeiten und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

* * *

"Und es stört dich nicht?", hauchte Draco sehr leise, während er sich von Harry streicheln und beruhigen ließ.

"Ach was, es kam nur ein wenig plötzlich. Ich meine, das war erst unser zweites Mal... Und dann heißt es, dass du schwanger bist. Ich war halt total überrascht und einen kurzen Moment auch überfordert. Aber ich würde dich niemals verlassen."

Draco seufzte und genoss das Harry ihn kraulte.

"Außerdem gehören dazu schließlich zwei. Du hast dich nicht alleine geschwängert - falls es wirklich so sein sollte."

Draco nickte und schloss die Augen, bevor er ganz leise etwas sagte.

"Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Seit ich es gelesen habe, weiß ich warum ich mich so seltsam fühle. Ich spüre es...", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
"Du kannst es spüren?"

Draco nickte. "Hm"  
"Wie das?", fragte Harry leise, aber mit einer deutlichen Spur Neugier in der Stimme.

Draco lächelte.  
"Es war so ein Gefühl, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten. Ich konnte nicht einordnen was es war. Aber es war so, als wollte mein Körper mir sagen, dass ich etwas beschützen muss, dass ich vorsichtiger sein muss...oder so. Ich kann das nicht so genau beschreiben."

Harry hörte fasziniert zu.  
Dann drückte er Draco wieder fest an sich und murmelte leise in dessen Ohr.  
"Ein Baby, Draco. Unser Baby. Ich kann es irgendwie nicht richtig fassen. Wer hätte gedacht dass ich mit 18 Vater werde..."

Draco schob Harry ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen. Dort konnte er Aufregung und Freude erkennen, aber kein Zeichen von Abneigung.

Diese Tatsache überraschte ihn, machte ihn aber um so glücklicher.  
Sanft strich er über Harrys Wange und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Ich liebe dich so"  
Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste Draco zärtlich.

"Und ich liebe dich... Und unser Baby"  
Draco lachte leise.  
"Es ist nicht mal auf der Welt, Harry."

"Egal, es ist ein Teil von dir - also liebe ich es."

"Aber wir sollten trotzdem noch mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, nur zur Sicherheit."

Draco nickte.  
"Sicher."

Der Gryffindor nickte nocheinmal, dann erhob er sich.  
"Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, okay? Um den Rest kümmern wir uns morgen."

"Gut.", murmelte Draco und folgte Harry ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie eine Weile später im Bett lagen, eng aneinander geschmiegt und entspannt, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht.

Ihm würde es immer gut gehen, solange nur Harry bei ihm blieb und ihn liebte.  
Und irgendwie wusste er, dass dieses Gefühl bleiben würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war Ron nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde auf dem Weg zu Harry und Draco. Die beiden hatten gesagt, dass sie ihm etwas wichtiges sagen wollten. Und vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit Blaise zu tun.

Gerade wollte er um die Ecke biegen, als jemand nach ihm rief.

"Ron! Warte, bitte!"

Überrascht drehte sich der Rothaarige um und erkannte Blaise, der jetzt näher trat.

"Blaise...", brachte er hervor und fragte sich, was dieser von ihm wollte.

"Ron ich, ... Ich würde gerne kurz mit dir sprechen. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Ron überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er es eilig, aber Blaise wollte mit ihm reden...

Schließlich nickte er. "Gut."

Blaise lächelte und Ron folgte ihm in ein leeres Klassenzimmer am Ende des Flures.

Was nur, wollte Blaise mit ihm besprechen?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ein furchtbarer Cliff, oder? Aber das musste irgendwie sein - hihi. Was haltet ihr davon, dass Draco jetzt schwanger ist? Zu früh? Ich finde es ist passend, aber nyo.  
Und Harry ist so lieb! -schwärm- So, dass mit dem blauen Licht ist jetzt aufgeklärt. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, schreibt mir! Wenn nicht, schreibt mir auch... Aber ich hoffe mal, dass ihr es mögt.

svea-chan


	18. 18

Kommentar: So, da habt ihr Kapitel 18 Hat doch diesmal nicht lange gedauert, oder? Okay, ich muss zugeben, ich habe noch Ferien und deshalb mehr Zeit... Wenn ich die Ausbildung anfange wird sich das wahrscheinlich wieder ganz schnell ändern seufz 

Zu diesem Kapitel: Diesmal geht es hauptsächlich um Ron und Blaise. Immerhin muss unser lieber Blaise Ron noch eine Erklärung geben... Und ihr braucht auch noch eine. Jetzt kann ich´s ja sagen: Blaise ist weder Werwolf, noch Vampir... Aber alle die auf Vampir getippt haben, lagen näher dran . (werdet ihr schon sehen...)

Dank geht wie immer an alle meine lieben, treuen Kommi-Schreiber! -euch alle mal knuddel- Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie toll es ist so viel positives Feedback zu bekommen - wahnsinn!

Jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

18. Kapitel

Ron trat hinter Blaise in den leeren Raum und setzte sich auf einen der Tische. Abwartend blickte er Blaise an, während seine Gedanken pausenlos um die Frage kreisten, warum Blaise mit ihm sprechen wollte...

Blaise hingegen atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Draco ihm geraten hatte: Erst entschuldigen und seine Gefühle erklären, dann sein Handeln und... was er wirklich war...

Es war nicht leicht das zu tun. Er würde gegen sämtliche Vorschriften seiner Familie verstoßen, seine Eltern enttäuschen, oder vielmehr sie verärgern, ja, vielleicht sogar Ron endgültig verlieren. Alles aus purem Egoismus. Weil er mit der Person, die er liebte zusammen sein wollte, egal wie schwer es werden würde.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor wurde langsam ungeduldig. Und außerdem hatte er ja noch eine Verabredung mit Harry und Draco.

"Blaise, was wolltest du mir nun sagen? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.", erklärte er mit kälterer Stimme als geplant und erschrak ein wenig über sich.

Blaise ging ein paar mal im Zimmer auf und ab, bevor er es endlich schaffte sich zu sammeln und vor Ron stehen blieb.

"Es geht darum, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast."

Ron schwieg. Sein Herz klopfte unglaublich schnell in seiner Brust und er wurde nervös.

"Ich... Es tut mir leid, Ron. Alles tut mir leid. Nichts davon war ernst gemeint, ich..."

Ron starrte den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich verblüfft an, brachte aber immer noch keinen Ton heraus.  
So sprach Blaise mutig weiter. Er hatte immer noch Hoffnung, dass...

"Ich habe dich angelogen. In Wahrheit erwidere ich deine Gefühle. Genaugenommen empfinde ich schon sehr lange etwas für dich. Ron, ich liebe dich - und es tut mir unendlich leid."

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Blaise unterdessen glaubte er müsse gleich platzen vor Anspannung.

Dann, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, rührte Ron sich endlich. Doch sein Blick war traurig und verletzt, als er sprach.

"Das soll ich dir glauben? Du willst wahrscheinlich bloß unsere Affäre fortführen. Vergiss es, dafür bin ich mir zu schade!"

Ungläubig riss der Slytherin die Augen auf. Entsetzt sah er Ron an. Warum glaubte er ihm nicht? Er hatte jedes Wort gemeint wie er es gesagt hatte... Er hatte sich seit gestern zurechtgelegt, was und wie er es Ron sagen und erklären sollte und jetzt...

"Nein!", entfuhr es ihm und Ron wirkte überrascht.  
"Nein, ich lüge dich nicht an. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich die Affäre mit dir nur angefangen habe, weil ich dich liebe!"

Jetzt wirkte der Rothaarige völlig perplex. Blaise schien verzweifelt. Wenn er wirklich gelogen hatte, wäre er dann so verzweifelt, weil er ihm nicht glaubte?

"Ron, du musst mir glauben."

Ron nickte. "Gut, aber warum hast du dann zuerst gelogen?", fragte er.

Blaise wusste, dass nun der schwierigste Teil kam. Er hoffte, er konnte Ron alles verständlich erklären, denn das Ganze war recht kompliziert.

"Ich erklärs´ dir...", fing er leise an.

* * *

Ron nickte. "Ich warte.", murmelte er und versuchte diesmal nicht ganz so kühl zu klingen. Immerhin war Blaise derjenige, den er liebte.

Blaise zitterte ein wenig. Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr seine Familie, um die er sich bezüglich ihrer Reaktion Sorgen machte, sondern ganz allein, wie Ron reagieren würde.

"Das ist alles nicht so leicht zu erklären.", murmelte er und warf einen Blick zu dem Gryffindor, der jetzt schon ein wenig ungeduldig wirkte.

"Tut mir leid. Also gut. Es hat mit meiner Familie zu tun. Sie ist - sagen wir mal - nicht so ganz gewöhnlich..."

Ron schoss der Gedanke an irgendeine magische Kreatur durch den Kopf und seine Unruhe wuchs. Was würde Blaise ihm jetzt erzählen?

"Du hast sicher schon von Vampiren gehört.", sagte Blaise mehr, als das er es frage.  
"Aber keine Sorge. Ich bin kein Vampir... Na ja, man kann es sehen wie man will. Ich finde selber eigentlich, das ich nicht sehr viel besser bin als diese Blutsauger."

Ron erschauderte. Etwas Ähnliches wie ein Vampir? Was um Himmels Willen war Blaise?

"Das, was ich bin, nennt man Kresnik. Und ein Kresnik saugt nicht das Blut der Menschen aus, sondern das der Vampire."

Ron starrte ihn an - mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und ...Angst?

Blaise seufzte. Jetzt war es raus. Auch, wenn Ron aussah, als wolle er gleich die Flucht ergreifen.

"Meine Familie hat mir verboten mich zu offenbaren. Nur Snape wusste bisher bescheid. Und Draco - dem kann man ja doch nichts verheimlichen."

"Und wie, ...wie kommst du an das Blut von Vampiren?", fragte Ron.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Das war alles so kompliziert.

"Erst mal musst du wissen, dass ein Kresnik geboren wird, er wird nicht erschaffen, so wie gewöhnliche Vampire. Ich kann mich auch ohne Probleme im Tageslicht aufhalten, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast. Mein Vater ist ein Vampir, meine Mutter ein Mensch - eine Hexe."

"Also heißt das, dass du dich auch normal ernähren kannst?", schlussfolgerte Ron und Blaise nickte erleichtert.

"Ja genau. Es gibt nur eine Ausnahme. An den Tagen vor und nach Vollmond und an Vollmond selbst, muss ich unbedingt das Blut eines Vampirs trinken. Ich bin sonst sehr geschwächt."

Ron merkte auf.  
"Gestern war doch der Tag nach Vollmond - und du sahst wirklich krank aus!"

Blaise war ein wenig gerührt, dass Ron aufgefallen war, dass es ihm schlecht ging.  
Er lächelte ein wenig.

"Ja genau. Normalerweise ist das kein Problem. Ich besorge mir einen Trank von Snape oder von Draco - eine Art Blutersatz und alles ist bestens. Aber über meine Schuldgefühle wegen dir habe ich völlig vergessen mir welchen brauen zu lassen."

Jetzt lächelte auch Ron, wenn auch ein wenig zaghaft.  
"Ich muss also keine Angst haben, dass du mich anfällst um mich auszusaugen?"

Doch Blaise lächelte nicht mehr und sah bedrückt zur Seite.

"Was ist?", fragte Ron besorgt.  
"Ich, du musst wissen, dass ..."

"Was? Muss ich doch Angst vor dir haben"  
"Nein!", rief Blaise. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber das Problem ist, dass ich dich liebe. Und meine Eltern haben mir das immer verboten."

"Verstehe ich nicht. Was ist so schlimm daran Gefühle für jemanden zu haben"  
"Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, Ron."

Dieser Satz klang so unendlich traurig, das Ron das Bedürfnis verspürte Blaise in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch für den Moment unterdrückte er dieses Bedürfnis noch.

"Es gibt da so ein Ritual. Ich finde es widerlich! Aber meine Eltern haben es an mir durchgeführt.", erklärte der Slytherin verbittert.

"Und was ist das für ein Ritual?", wollte der Rothaarige zögerlich wissen.  
"Man könnte sagen, es ist eine Art Fluch."

Ron sah ihn interessiert an und Blaise erklärte weiter.  
"Das Ritual hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich, sobald ich jemanden wirklich liebe, das Blut dieser Person brauche - jedenfalls an einer der drei Nächte."

"Aber du hast mich doch schon vorher geliebt, wir hatten Sex und so...", fragte Ron verständnislos.

"Schon, aber du hast es nie gesagt. Und das ist der entscheidende Punkt. Sobald du es sagst, tritt die Wirkung des Rituals in Kraft und ich hätte eigentlich dein Blut trinken müssen, gestern oder die Tage davor."

Ron starrte ihn nur an und konnte es nicht fassen. Warum hatten Blaises Eltern das getan? Wollten sie nicht, dass ihr Sohn glücklich wurde?

"Blaise, wieso haben deine Eltern das getan? Ich verstehe das nicht"  
"Wegen meiner Mutter. Sie hat immer bereut, dass es mich gibt. Sie hält mich für ein Monster, obwohl Vater ja ein Vampir ist."

"Und deshalb belegt sie dich mit so was!", rief Ron entsetzt.  
Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Das liegt daran, dass meine Mutter sich von meinem Vater zu einem Vampir machen ließ, nachdem sie mich bekommen hatte. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, dass ich quasi ihr Feind werden würde, wenn ich erst mal älter war."

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Also haben deine Eltern Angst vor dir?", sprach er das aus, was seit Blaises letztem Satz im Raum lag.

Ein Nicken war die Antwort, dann drehte Blaise sich weg und schlang die Arme schützend um sich. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und Ron fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

Er konnte verstehen, warum Blaise ihn zurückgestoßen hatte, nachdem er seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Wer wollte schon das Blut der Person aussaugen, die man liebte?

Aber all das änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für den Langhaarigen. So stand er auf und trat hinter den Schwarzhaarigen um ihn von hinten zu umarmen. Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass sie gleichgroß waren.

Er stützte sein Kinn auf Blaises Schulter und legte seine Hände auf dessen Bauch, streichelte sanft darüber.

Blaise zitterte immer noch. Dann schluchzte er plötzlich auf und drehte sich um, schmiegte sich in Rons Arme und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Und Ron erkannte mit einem Mal, dass Blaise nicht die witzige, selbstsichere Person war, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Er war vielmehr auch sehr einsam und schutzbedürftig. Und er sehnte sich offensichtlich nach Liebe, die er von zu Hause aus wohl nicht bekommen hatte.

Ron war gerne bereit ihm seine zu geben. Blaise war nicht gefährlich. Er war wesentlich harmloser als ein Vampir. Nur das Ritual seiner Eltern hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er eine Gefahr darstellte für denjenigen, den er liebte und der Blaises Liebe erwiderte.

Was sie damit bezweckten, das Blaise einsam sein sollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Es änderte schließlich nichts an der Tatsache, dass Blaise das Blut von Vampiren brauchte.

* * *

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Blaise nach einer Weile und löste sich von Ron.  
"Schon gut."

"Ich..., du hattest noch etwas vor, oder"  
Ron winkte ab. "Unwichtig! Geht es dir besser"  
"Ja, aber ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein. Du bleibst. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, lasse ich dich nicht mehr gehen.", sagte er energisch und zog dann den perplexen Blaise wieder in seine Arme.

"Was? Aber Ron, hast du nicht zugehört"  
"Doch, sehr gut sogar, aber was ist schon ein kleiner Biss einmal im Monat? Mir ist viel wichtiger, dass du bei mir bist. Und du musst mich ja nicht ganz aussaugen, oder?"

"Nein, das nicht, aber"  
"Na siehst du."

"Aber, Ron..."

Ron unterbrach Blaise einfach damit, dass er seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen drückte, ganz sanft und liebevoll.

"Mhm...Ron...", hauchte Blaise, als dieser sich kurz von ihm löste.  
Der Gryffindor lächelte bloß, strich durch das nachtschwarze Haar des Slytherin und küsste ihn dann erneut und voller Liebe.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich zärtlich geküsst hatten - beiden kam es eher vor wie Stunden - lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
Und Blaise stellte zögerlich eine Frage.

"Und heißt das, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind"  
Ron lächelte und streichelte über Blaises Rücken.

"Natürlich sind wir zusammen. Ich habe doch gesagt ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen"  
Blaise lachte daraufhin erleichtert und umarmte Ron, vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Halsbeuge und seufzte glücklich.

Doch Ron lag noch etwas auf der Seele.  
"Hm, was mich noch interessiert ist: Was werden deine Eltern machen, wenn sie davon erfahren? Sie scheinen ja offensichtlich nicht zu wollen, dass du mit jemandem so zusammen bist - aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, sie werden sicher wütend sein, aber was wollen sie schon machen? Im Grunde bin ich mächtiger als sie und ich brauche mich nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten. Es sei denn"  
Ruckartig löste Blaise sich von dem rothaarigen Gryffindor und sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Was ist denn?", wollte dieser wissen.

"Was machen wir, wenn sie es dann auf dich abgesehen haben? Du bist ein Mensch, Ron"  
Ron aber grinste nur.

"Du vergisst, dass ich mich Hermine und Harry befreundet bin. Ich brauche Herm nur zu fragen und sie findet irgendeinen Schutzzauber. Und Draco will sicher auch nicht, dass mir was passiert - ich glaube, er mag mich ein bisschen."

Jetzt lachte auch Blaise. "Stimmt ja, das goldene Gryffindor-Trio. Und Draco ist ja ne Veela - warum mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken."

"Siehst du?", murmelte Ron und nahm Blaise wieder in den Arm. Er hatte das Gefühl diesen nie wieder loslassen zu wollen.

Blaise hingegen wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst empfinden sollte. Glück, Freude, Erleichterung, Liebe... Alles wirbelte in seinem Innersten durcheinander.

"Was hattest du eigentlich vor, bevor ich dich angesprochen habe?", wollte er dann noch wissen.

"Ach, Harry und Draco wollten mir irgendwas Wichtiges sagen, aber ist ja egal. Das können sie ja immer noch."

"Okay, wenn du meinst."

* * *

Harry und Draco befanden sich inzwischen in ihren Räumlichkeiten und hatten schon aufgegeben auf Ron zu warten.

"Wahrscheinlich hat das Wiesel es vergessen.", grummelte die Veela und erntete einen Blick von Harry.  
"Schon gut, schon gut - Ron."

Harry nickte nur und schwieg. Sie waren bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen und die hatte Draco untersucht. Leider hatte sie nichts feststellen können. Sie hatte es damit erklärt, dass es noch ein paar Wochen dauern könnte, bis sie etwas feststellte, weil Veelas ein wenig anders waren als Menschen.

Also wussten sie immer noch nicht wirklich, was Sache war. Draco hatte zwar gesagt, dass er es bereits spüren konnte, aber vielleicht war es ja auch etwas anderes.

"Ich habe meinen Eltern geschrieben, das Harry Potter mein Partner ist.", unterbrach der Blonde plötzlich Harrys Gedankengänge.  
Der Gryffindor merkte auf. "Wirklich? Du wolltest doch noch etwas warten."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon, aber wenn ich schwanger bin, sollte ich sie vielleicht vorwarnen, wer der Vater ist."

"Stimmt wohl. Ich würde gerne ihre Gesichter sehen.", sagte Harry und grinste.  
Draco seufzte. "Ja, mein Vater wird ausflippen."

Und Harry merkte mit einem Mal, dass Draco sich nicht nur Sorgen wegen der vermuteten Schwangerschaft und der Reaktion seiner Eltern machte, sondern auch darum, dass sie ihn möglicherweise nicht mehr als ihren Sohn akzeptieren würden, sobald sie erfuhren, dass Harry sein Lebenspartner war.

Er war ein unsensibler Idiot, schalt er sich in Gedanken und trat auf Draco zu, um in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden vielleicht ausflippen, aber sie wissen auch, dass Veelas nur einen Partner finden können und sie wollen sicher nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Sie werden es schon akzeptieren."

Draco nickte und lehnte sich an Harrys breite Brust.  
Harry hatte ja recht. Es würde schon alles gut werden.

* * *

TBC

Erklärung: Also, den Namen Kresnik habe ich genommen, weil er mir so gut gefiel, aber die Eigenschaften, die ich dem Kresnik zugeordnet habe, sind meine eigenen Ideen und haben nichts mit der ursprünglichen Bedeutung zu tun Ich habe dem Namen also einfach eine andere Definition gegeben.

A/N: Nun, was sagt ihr? Findet ihr die Versöhnung zwischen Ron und Blaise gelungen? Oder eher nicht? Und was haltet ihr davon, was Blaise wirklich ist? Her mit den Kommis, ich freu mich auf eure Meinung und hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen.

Ja ne,

svea-chan


	19. 19

Kommentar: Hi! Uhm...tja, ich hatte ja angekündigt, dass es länger dauern würde, sobald ich in der Ausbildung bin... Und an den Wochenenden muss ich meistens Zeichnungen anfertigen und das ist seeeehr zeitaufwendig. Puh, aber das Kapitel ist fertig und ich hoffe ihr fandet die Wartezeit nicht zu lang - ich weiß, dass es blöd ist, wenn man gerne weiterlesen würde und es geht und geht nicht vorwärts -seufz-  
Aber immerhin: Hier ist Kapitel 19!  
Dracos Eltern kommen jetzt ein wenig ins Spiel, ich glaube ein paar von meinen Kommischreibern hatten mich schon mehrmals danach gefragt, wann die denn ihren Auftritt haben würden Und hier sind sie. Vorläufig nur kurz, aber keine Sorge, die werden später noch eine größere Rolle spielen. 

So hm, ziemlich langes Vorwort...  
Oh, beim Lesen von HP Band 6 kam mir eine Szene mit Harry und Draco sehr slashig vor, liegt wohl an meinem yaoi-verseuchten Hirn... Aber wers auch gelesen hat, weiß vielleicht welche Szene ich meine. Man könnte echt gut ne FF darauf aufbauen...(eigentlich waren es sogar mehrere Szenen...-überleg-)  
Hm, okay, das reicht jetzt! Viel Spaß und danke an alle, die mir die Treue halten und jedes Mal einen Kommentar schreiben knuffs

* * *

19. Kapitel

Am Tag nach seiner Versöhnung mit Blaise schlenderte Ron auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle suchend durch die Gänge. Er konnte das Bedürfnis ständig nach Blaise Ausschau zu halten einfach nicht unterdrücken und hoffte ihm zu begegnen.

Er grinste ein wenig.  
Letzte Nacht hatte er einfach nicht einschlafen können so aufgeregt war er gewesen, weil er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er tatsächlich mit Blaise zusammen war. Gut, Blaise würde ihn jeden Monat beißen müssen und auch darüber hatte er eine ganze Weile nachgedacht, aber dann hatte er beschlossen Hermine davon zu erzählen - mit Blaises Erlaubnis natürlich - und sie zu bitten nach einem Gegenfluch oder -ritual zu suchen, weil er wusste wie ungeschickt er sich dabei anstellen würde.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht, dass jemand hinter ihm nach ihm rief, aber kurz bevor er um eine Ecke biegen konnte, registrierte er es doch und blieb stehen.

"Ron! Warte!", rief Harry außer Atem und hielt luftschnappend neben seinem rothaarigen besten Freund an. Dieser musterte ihn einen Moment verdutzt.

"Morgen Harry. Was ist los"  
"Was los ist? Warum bist du gestern nicht gekommen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige vorwurfsvoll wissen.

"Ähm...öh, weißt du"  
Ron tat sich etwas schwer damit, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken und Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
"Na?"

Doch glücklicherweise wurden sie unterbrochen, noch ehe Ron etwas sagen musste, denn Blaise rief nach Ron und schloss schnell zu ihnen auf.  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, vor allem, weil Ron plötzlich so strahlte.

"Morgen Ron! Harry.", grüßte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin fröhlich und während Ron zurückgrüßte, verstand Harry rein gar nichts.

"Äh, hi Blaise.", brachte er verdutzt hervor und sah neugierig zwischen den beiden hin und her. Beide strahlten sich an und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges entgangen war. Etwas sehr wichtiges.

"Könntet ihr mich aufklären? Ich habe wohl was verpasst.", schaffte er dann trotz seiner Verwirrtheit zu fragen. "Ja, können wir. Beim Frühstück, okay?", schlug Ron vor und Blaise nickte.

Gemeinsam und in Rons und Blaises Fall auch turtelnd gingen sie das letzte Stück bis zur großen Halle und Ron bot Blaise an mit am Gryffindortisch zu frühstücken, was dieser über das gesamte Gesicht strahlend annahm.

Sie setzten sich - Ron und Blaise nebeneinander und Harry gegenüber - zu Hermine. Und die schaute nicht nur verwirrt, sondern völlig ungläubig zu den beiden herüber.

Harry fiel siedendheiß ein, dass sie ja keine Ahnung hatte. Ron würde wohl eine Menge erklären müssen. Doch ehe es dazu kam, stellte Blaise ihm noch eine Frage.

"Wo ist denn Draco, Harry"  
"Oh, er fühlt sich nicht so gut und ist auf unserem Zimmer geblieben."

Der Slytherin schien sich mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben und wandte sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu, während Ron versuchte Hermines stechende Blicke zu ignorieren.

"Ist was, Herm?", fragte er unschuldig und schmierte gedankenverloren zu viel Honig auf sein Brötchen, sodass die klebrige Masse an den Seiten wieder heruntertropfte und seine Hand benetzte.

Blaise bemerkte es und nahm wie selbstverständlich Rons Finger und leckte die süße Masse ab. Ron errötete, während er dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei zusah und sich gleichzeitig Hermines erdolchenden Blicken nur zu bewusst war.

Harry unterdessen musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es passiert war, aber irgendwie schienen Ron und Blaise doch noch zusammen gefunden zu haben und ihm konnte es nur Recht sein.  
"Was geht hier eigentlich vor?", fragte die braunhaarige Hexe, nachdem sie ihrem besten Freund und einem Slytherin - ja, einem Slytherin - dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie miteinander flirteten und sie überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahmen.

Ron wandte endlich seinen Blick von Blaises blauen Augen ab und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Harry, doch der grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sah so aus, als müsste er das alleine durch.

"Ähm, Herm´ ...ich, weißt du, ich"  
Blaise unterbrach Rons Gestammel einfach und erklärte alles in Kurzfassung.

"Ron und ich hatten ein paar Monate eine Affäre, bis er mir sagte, dass er mich liebt und ich hab alles beendet. Das war ein Fehler, weil ich seine Gefühle seit langem erwidere und gestern habe ich mich entschuldigt und ihm alles erklärt. Naja, und jetzt sind wir richtig zusammen."

Hermine war sprachlos. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Harry und dem Paar hin und her, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Harry hatte schließlich Mitleid mit ihr, denn immerhin war sie völlig ahnungslos gewesen und hatte alle Information auf einmal bekommen.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie das erst mal verdauen musste.

"Alles in Ordnung, Herm?", fragte Harry ein wenig besorgt, doch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe galt dem Paar.

"Ich wusste es!", rief sie plötzlich und Ron fiel aus allen Wolken.  
"Was?", fragte er.

"Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass da jemand ist. Oh ja. Ich dachte mir auch schon, dass es kein Mädchen ist, sondern ein Junge. Aber das du mit Blaise"  
Ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Sieh mal Herm, ich wollte es dir früher erzählen, aber dann hab ich es immer wieder aufgeschoben und dann hat Blaise sich entschuldigt und wir sind zusammen und das ist mir irgendwie alles zuvor gekommen. Tut mir leid."

Doch zu Rons Überraschung winkte Hermine lässig ab.  
"Schon gut. Ich versteh´s irgendwie. Und jetzt weiß ich es ja. Sich jetzt noch aufzuregen würde auch nichts bringen. Aber es war eine ziemliche Überraschung. Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass du mal mit einem Slytherin etwas anfangen würdest."

"Aber Harry..:"

"Jaaa, schon. Aber du musst zugeben, dass es etwas anders ist, oder?"

Ron nickte nur und schwieg. Er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Hermine schien keinerlei Probleme zu haben, also war alles bestens. Solange seine besten Freunde auf seiner Seite waren, war alles in Ordnung.

* * *

Harry erreichte am darauf folgenden Tag nicht unbedingt guter Dinge Dracos und seine Räumlichkeiten. Seit Tagen ließ sich Draco kaum mehr blicken und verließ ihr Zimmer nur zu den Unterrichtsstunden. Nun, genaugenommen lag er die restliche Zeit auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an.

Und er wusste auch um die Ursache von Dracos Verhalten, aber die ständigen Fragen seiner Freunden und vor allem auch die von Blaise gingen ihm auf die Nerven.

Die Ursache war einfach erklärt. Seit Draco den Brief an seine Eltern abgeschickt hatte, verhielt er sich so. Sicher konnte er verstehen, dass der Slytherin sich Sorgen machte - das war nur verständlich. Und er konnte auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wie Draco sich fühlte, er hatte ja keine Familie und die Dursleys konnte man natürlich nicht zählen.

Aber trotzdem fand er es ein wenig albern von einem 17-jährigen, dass er tagelang das Zimmer nicht verließ, nur weil er eine Reaktion fürchtete. Vielleicht hing das auch damit zusammen, dass er nun mal Gryffindor war, aber so feige konnte Draco eigentlich nicht sein.

"Draco!", rief er ins Zimmer herein, als er eintrat und erhielt auch eine leise gemurmelte Antwort.

"Ja."

Etwas genervt betrat Harry das Schlafzimmer - wie die letzten Tage auch - und fand Draco wie erwartet auf dem Bett liegend vor. Mit Mühe schaffte er es ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken.  
"Willst du nicht mal hier raus? Draußen ist es heute endlich mal richtig schön. Wir könnten spazieren gehen.", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

Dracos Blick schwenkte kurz zum Fenster. Er betrachtete einen Moment den strahlend blauen Himmel und die wenigen Wölkchen, die vorbeizogen, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry hatte mit nichts anderem mehr gerechnet. Aber er versuchte es noch einmal.  
"Komm schon, du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst. Du solltest dir unbedingt mal Blaise und Ron zusammen ansehen."

"Keine Lust.", murmelte sein blonder Partner und Harry musste sich ehrlich bemühen um seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Vergeblich, Draco spürte ihn natürlich trotzdem.  
Sein Blick richtete sich jetzt auf Harry.  
"Du musst dich nicht aufregen, du kannst doch auch alleine mit den anderen rausgehen."

"Zufälligerweise hätte ich meinen Freund gerne dabei.", erwiderte Harry ein wenig schnippisch, was zweifellos auf seinen Ärger zurückzuführen war.

"Mensch Draco! Wo bleibt eigentlich dein Stolz als Slytherin? Du kannst dich doch nicht allen Ernstes wie ein Kleinkind hier drinnen verkriechen, nur weil du Angst vor der Reaktion deiner Eltern hast.", warf Harry ihm vor.

Das wiederum brachte ihm ein böses Funkeln seitens des Blonden ein. Na bestens. An seinem Stolz konnte man Draco immer packen.  
"Ich habe keine Angst.", knurrte Draco und in seinen Augen funkelte es in der Tat gefährlich. Nicht genug allerdings um Harry von weiteren Worten abzuhalten.

"So? Das sehe ich ein bisschen anders. Seit du den Brief abgeschickt hast sitzt du hier drin und bläst Trübsal, obwohl all deine Sorge bloß auf Vermutungen beruht. Tut mir leid, aber es fällt mir schwer dafür Verständnis aufzubringen."

Draco setzte sich auf und man konnte beinahe sehen, wie die Veela versuchte ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Dracos Augen sahen inzwischen beinahe schwarz aus.

Aber Harry war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. Er hatte nun mal eine gewisse Macht über Draco und das änderte sich auch in solchen Momenten nicht. Ernsthafte Gefahr ging für ihn also nicht von dem Blonden aus.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor beschloss einfach so zu tun als bemerke er die Wut des Slytherins nicht und sprach fröhlich weiter.

"Und? Kommst du jetzt mit? Es ist schön warm draußen und die anderen würden sich auch freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hm?"

Draco knurrte noch ein weiteres Mal kurz, dann stand er auf und sah Harry grimmig an.  
"Mir bleibt ja keine Wahl oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Du kannst auch gerne weiter schmollen, wenn dir das lieber ist, aber ich möchte gerne ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Draco nickte nur und Harry mühte sich den triumphierenden Blick aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, während er dem Blonden folgte und nach dessen Hand griff, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

* * *

Und als sie nachher gemeinsam mit Ron, Blaise und Hermine unter einem Baum am See saßen und sich sonnten, da musste sich Draco eingestehen, dass es ganz gut war endlich noch mal aus dem Zimmer rauszukommen.

Harry schien ihm zum Glück nicht ernsthaft böse zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich eher verständlich gezeigt und im Augenblick dankte Draco es ihm, indem er sanft den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen kraulte, der seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet hatte.

Harry hatte zufrieden die Augen geschlossen und genoss ohne Zweifel die Zeit, die er zusammen mit Draco und seinen Freunden verbrachte.

Ron und Blaise, die zur Überraschung aller keinerlei Hemmungen hatten ihre Gefühle vor anderen zu zeigen, was vor allem bei Ron überraschte und sicher auf die Affäre der beiden zurückzuführen war, waren sogar irgendwie niedlich anzusehen.

Ständig tauschten die beiden Küsse und andere kleine Zärtlichkeiten aus und schienen nur von Zeit zu Zeit etwas wahrzunehmen was um sie herum passierte.

Hermine hingegen hatte schon angefangen für Blaise nach einem Gegenfluch zu suchen und hatte sich ein paar staubige, alte Wälzer aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht, die sie jetzt durchlas.

Ein perfekter Tag, den sogar Draco anfing zu genießen.  
Harry, der das natürlich bemerkte, setzte sich nach einer Weile auf und grinste Draco an.

"Wenn ich weiter so liegen bleibe, schlafe ich noch ein"  
Draco lächelte nur und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinter sein Ohr.

Der Gryffindor erwiderte das Lächeln und zog Draco dann zu einem sanften Kuss an sich.

Als sie sich wieder lösten glänzten Dracos Augen und Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen und nahm die weichen Lippen ein weiteres Mal für sich ein, bis auch die beiden nicht mehr mitbekamen, was um sie herum geschah.

Auch nicht, das Hermine wenig später laut rief, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte. Erst als Ron Harry ungeduldig anstupste, schaffte das Paar es sich voneinander zu lösen um ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen zuzuwenden.

"Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen und versuchte vergeblich davon abzulenken, dass Draco gerade sehr veela-mäßige Schnurrlaute von sich gab und an seinem Hals knabberte.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron und Blaise zogen bezeichnend eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry bemühte sich Draco etwas auf Abstand zu bringen.

"Was?", fragte er ein wenig angriffslustig.

Er fand Draco immer besonders niedlich, wenn er so war. Und es kam schon ziemlich selten vor, dass er sich im Beisein anderer auch so benahm und das war wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie die vergangenen Tage eher weniger Küsse ausgetauscht hatten.

"Also, Herm. Was steht da nun?", lenkte er ab und versuchte einen Blick auf die ausgefranste Seite des muffigen Buchs zu werfen.

Hermine suchte den Absatz, las und stockte. Dann errötete sie.  
"Oh tut mir leid. Das hier gilt nur bei Werwölfen. Entschuldige Blaise."

Der winkte lässig ab und meinte nur, dass sie ja auch gerade erst angefangen habe zu suchen und das er sich schon noch ein wenig gedulden könne.

Harry hingegen rollte mit den Augen und wandte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner gurrenden Veela zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Draco auch wieder mit zum Frühstück und Harry war erleichtert keine weiteren Fragen mehr über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

Abgesehen davon boten Ron und Blaise seit neuestem genug Gesprächsstoff für die Gryffindors und wenn man es genauer betrachtete, auch für den Rest der Schüler.  
Unter den Erstklässlern waren sogar schon Gerüchte darüber im Umlauf, dass Blaise Ron verzaubert hatte, um ihn auf die Seite des dunklen Lords zu ziehen.

Das Paar amüsierte sich darüber und Harry konnte die rege Fantasie der kleinen Schüler nur bewundern. Wenn man seinen Freund und Blaise genauer betrachtete, musste man zweifelsfrei zugeben, das echte Gefühle im Spiel waren. Kein Imperius konnte jemals so etwas vortäuschen. Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

Während sie sich also über das aufgeregte Getuschel der übrigen Schüler lustig machten, saßen sie seit langem wieder alle zusammen am Tisch und frühstückten.

Harry bot Draco gerade ein Toast mit Marmelade an und wartete lächelnd darauf, dass dieser abbiss, als das übliche laute Flügelrascheln die Posteulen der Zaubererschaft ankündigte.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte kurz hoch um zu überprüfen, ob seine schneeweiße Eule Hedwig zufällig etwas für ihn brachte, aber sie war nicht zu sehen und so wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu, um diesen weiterhin mit Toast zu füttern.

Die Harmonie am Tisch wurde allerdings plötzlich durch ein lautes Scheppern neben ihnen gestört und ein kurzer Blick genügte um die schwarze Eule zu bemerkten, die neben Dracos Orangensaft gelandet war, was leider dazu geführt hatte, dass dieser über den halben Tisch gespritzt war.  
Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem edlen Tier mit glänzendem Gefieder zu und vernachlässigte für den Moment den Rest des Toasts, das sein Freund immer noch für ihn festhielt.

Der Blonde streichelte einmal kurz über den Kopf der Eule, die wohl irgendwie schon darauf gehofft hatte, denn sie gurrte zufrieden und streckte dann ihr Bein aus.  
...an dem ein roter Brief befestigt war...

Harry erkannte mit Schrecken, dass es sich um einen Heuler handelte und warf Draco einen besorgten Blick zu, da dieser ganz bleich geworden war.

Auch Ron und Blaise wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Blonden zu und Hermine war es schließlich die fragte.

"Und? Von wem ist er"  
Draco warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu und griff nach dem Kuvert um es mit zitternden Händen zu öffnen. Nie in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er einen Heuler erhalten.

"Von meinem Vater.", murmelte er leise und Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf das Knie seiner Veela. Draco warf ihm einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu und zog den Brief hervor.

Und kaum das er ihn auseinandergefaltet hatte, ertönte auch schon die dröhnende, magisch verstärkte Stimme seines Vaters Lucius Malfoy in der großen Halle. Sie klang ohne Zweifel sehr verärgert und Draco schrumpfte auf der Bank zusammen, während er sich an Harry festklammerte.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!...MIT EINEM POTTER! WELCH SCHANDE! DEINE AHNEN WERDEN SICH IM GRAB UMDREHEN! ...EIN POTTER! HÖRST DU! EIN POTTER!", kreischte die Stimme ungehalten und Draco sank noch mehr in sich zusammen, denn jetzt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle.

"DU WIRST...!"

Ein paar Schüler, die Draco seine Sticheleien noch lange nicht verziehen hatten, kicherten hämisch. Ein paar andere waren erschrocken. Und wieder andere - überwiegend Slytherins - hatten mitleidige Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern.

Und während das wütende Gekreische Lucius Malfoys für Unterhaltung sorgte, ging die Landung einer weiteren Eule völlig unter, die zwar den Orangensaft verschonte, dafür aber einen Krug mit Kürbissaft umfegte als sie aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlug.

Hermine war die einzige, die schließlich das Tier bemerkte, das inzwischen ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel klackerte um die Aufmerksamkeit Dracos zu erlangen.

"Draco, ich glaube du hast noch eine Eule.", machte die braunhaarige Hexe den Blonden schließlich aufmerksam und dieser lenkte seinen Blick jetzt in die Richtung der grauen Eule, die immer noch ärgerlich mit dem Schnabel klackerte.  
Mit zitternder Hand nahm er auch diesen Brief vom Bein der Eule entgegen und blickte Harry hilfesuchend an. Ein weiterer Heuler...

Harry hatte Erbarmen und nahm den Brief an sich um ihn aufzureißen, da er Draco im Augenblick für außer Stande hielt dies zu tun.  
Und wie zuvor schon beim ersten Brief erklang die magische Stimme. Diesmal allerdings die seiner Mutter.  
Und bei genauerem Hinhören erkannte man auch, dass seine Mutter nicht ihn beschimpfte, sondern seinen Vater.

"LUCIUS, WIE KANNST DU IHM DAS VORWERFEN? ER IST DEIN SOHN! UND DARF ICH DICH DARAN ERINNERN, DASS DU DERJENIGE BIST, DER DAS VEELABLUT IN UNSERE FAMILIE GEBRACHT HAT!

"ABER WIE KANN ER EINEN POTTER WÄHLEN? DAS IST EINE SCHANDE, WIE SOLL ICH DAS DER FAMILIE ERKLÄREN?", kreischte Dracos Vater erzürnt.

Narzissa Malfoy schien allerdings nicht bereit klein bei zu geben und erwiderte ebenso hitzig.

"DU WEIßT GENAU, DASS VEELAS IHRE WAHL NUR EINMAL TREFFEN UND DAS DIESE DANN FÜR IMMER HÄLT. UND DU WEIßT SO GUT WIE ICH, WAS IHM BEVORSTÜNDE WENN HARRY IHN ABGELEHNT HÄTTE! FREU DICH DOCH DAS ER GLÜCK HATTE. WIE VIELE VEELAS WERDEN NUR UNGLÜCKLICH MIT IHRER WAHL?"

"DU NENNST IHN JA SCHON BEIM VORNAMEN! DARF ICH DEM ENTNEHMEN, DASS DU IHN BEREITS ALS NEUES FAMILIENMITGLIED AKZEPTIERT HAST!

Harry grinste und küsste den erstarrten Draco sanft auf die Wange.  
"Ich glaube du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Schatz. Es klingt ganz so, als gingen deinem Vater langsam die Argumente aus und deine Mutter scheint voll und ganz hinter deiner Entscheidung zu stehen."

Draco nickte nur wie hypnotisiert und verfolgte immer noch den Streit seiner Eltern, den jetzt die ganze Halle mitbekam.

Ron musste sich mittlerweile das Lachen verkneifen und auch Blaise hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, versuchte aber wenigstens im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund sich zurückzuhalten.

Hermine lächelte halb belustigt und halb mitleidig und Harry grinste nur, während er versuchte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit durch Küsse und Streicheleinheiten vom Geschehen abzulenken.

Und schließlich schüttelte auch Draco grinsend den Kopf und zog Harry erleichtert an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Es schien ganz so, als hätten sich seine Sorgen wirklich in Luft aufgelöst. Oder vielmehr in Rauch, fügte er gedanklich hinzu, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie beide Briefe schließlich verraucht waren, nachdem sie ihrem Ärger ganze zehn Minuten Luft gemacht hatten.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Feeeeertig! puh Endlich! (werdet ihr wohl auch sagen -drop-) Diesmal kein Cliffhanger. Und ein paar freie Tage habe ich noch, vielleicht hält mein Schreibfluss noch etwas an... Aber ich habe noch eine andere Story neben dieser hier, an der ich arbeiten muss, also kann ich nichts versprechen... Nyo, ich hoffe natürlich auf ein klein wenig Feedback zu diesem Kapitel - es ist übrigens das längste bisher Macht´s gut, bis daaaahaan! -wink-

svea-chan


	20. 20

**Kommentar:** Hallöchen! Das nächste Kapitel - wie ihr seht. 20 Kapitel! Das ist echt Wahnsinn! Ich bin absolut gespannt wie lang die Story noch werden wird, weil ich nämlich keine Ahnung habe. Am Anfang dachte ich ja noch mit 20 Kapiteln wäre es in etwa geschafft, aber wie ihr seht, war ich im Irrtum - zum Glück AVN ist meine Lieblingsstory! Und schon kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt: Vor kurzem wurde ich gefragt, ob es eine Vorgeschichte von Blaise und Ron gibt. Nya, bisher gab´s die nicht, aber mir hat die Idee so gut gefallen, dass ich mich damit anfreunden könnte eine solche Sidestory zu schreiben, wenn genügend Interesse besteht - Also her mit eurer Meinung! 

Und diesmal hatte ich auch Zeit genug um in Ruhe eure Kommis zu beantworten...

at: Kathiebell01: Dankeee! -erröt- Und ich freu mich, dass du Blaise als Kresnik magst...na ja, willst du deinen Freund aussaugen? -ggg- Ach und ich freue mich so, dass die Szene mit den Heulern gut ankommt -erleichtert ist- Ob Draco schwanger ist, erfährst du bald...und natürlich gehts noch weiter, keine Frage!

at: Kylyen: Schön, dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat und danke für das liebe Review! Und irgendwo müssen Lucius und Narzissa ja mal Dampf ablassen -gg-

at: CitySweeper: Lucius als Pantoffelheld -ggg- Danke für das Lob! -freu- Und, war ich schnell genug?-g-

at: Mmmel: Oh danke! -gar nicht weiß was sie sagen soll- Danke für das Lob. Und ich hoffe ich war schnell genug(?) diesmal...

**Zum Kapitel:** Tja, ich habe versucht mal wieder etwas mehr ´Action zwischen Harry und Draco reinzubringen, wenn ihr versteht -ggg- Ach ja, und Draco erhält noch einen Brief...

Jetzt aber viel Spaß und lasst mir Reviews da!

**20. Kapitel**

Draco war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, dass seine Mutter zumindest ganz zu ihm hielt und wie es aussah war sein Vater nur etwas schockiert, was sich wahrscheinlich noch geben würde. Er musste sich wohl nur damit anfreunden, dass es Harry war...

Harry war er besonders dankbar, weil er erneut so viel Geduld und Verständnis aufgebracht hatte. Gut, zum Schluss war er etwas entnervt gewesen, aber das war ja schließlich verständlich. Und er musste innerlich zugeben, dass er sich unmöglich aufgeführt hatte.

Manchmal verstand er es wirklich anderen das Leben mit seinen Launen schwer zu machen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten daher jetzt seit ein paar Tagen darum, wie er sich bei Harry bedanken könnte. Auf besondere Weise. Zuerst war ihm nichts eingefallen. Doch dann war ihm ein Idee gekommen...

Doch leider fiel es ihm nicht ganz so leicht seine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Nicht mal seine besessene Veelaseite vermochte es seine Nervosität zu unterbinden. So erfahren war er in solchen Dingen auch wieder nicht. Vor allem, weil sich vor Harry sein Interesse mehr auf das weibliche Geschlecht beschränkt hatte.

Und selbst dann hätte er sein Vorhaben nur als Erniedrigung angesehen.

Er wusste, dass er es unbedingt tun wollte, aber seine Entschlusskraft wankte hin und wieder etwas.  
Er hatte schon überlegt Blaise zu fragen, aber den Gedanken hatte er schnell wieder verworfen. Blaise würde ihn entweder auslachen oder .  
Er dachte lieber nicht weiter darüber nach. Das Blaise auf diesem Gebiet Erfahrung aufweisen konnte war natürlich klar, aber er zögerte trotzdem.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich. Was war er nur für ein Malfoy? Zu feige so etwas für den zu tun, den er liebte, aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Er war sonst auch nicht schüchtern.

Es würde sich verdammt noch Mal schon irgendwie ergeben.

* * *

Harry ahnte natürlich nicht das Geringste von Dracos Plänen und auch niemand anderes wusste um den inneren Konflikt, den dieser zur Zeit - und meist in den Unterrichtsstunden - mit sich austrug.

Aber in gewisser Weise wurde seine Abwesenheit dennoch bemerkt. Er äußerst erzürnter Severus Snape hatte sich neben Dracos Tisch aufgebaut und starrte seinen Schüler in Grund und Boden, da dieser offensichtlich nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er neben ihm stand und auf eine Reaktion wartete.

Einige der anderen Schüler kicherten leise, besonders natürlich die Gryffindors, was Snape noch mehr verärgerte. Niemand lachte über einen Slytherin. Und schon gar nicht über seinen Lieblingsschüler.

"Ruhe!", brüllte er ungeduldig in die Richtung der kichernden Gryffindormädchen und wandte sich dann wieder an den blonden Schüler.

"Mr. Malfoy!", machte er mit erhobener Stimme auf sich aufmerksam, "Würden sie mir bitte erklären, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit so für sich beansprucht? Und ich hoffe doch stark, dass sie über den Trank nachdenken, den wir zu brauen gedenken.", mahnte er noch an.

Verwirrt hob Draco den Blick und musterte seinen Hauslehrer. Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war und er beeilte sich zu antworten.

"Ich habe über Harry nachgedacht.", rutschte es ihm heraus und Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Draco seinerseits bemerkte erst jetzt, was er soeben laut ausgesprochen hatte und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
Wie hatte ihm das nun wieder herausrutschen können? Snape würde ihn lynchen.

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Zaubertrankprofessor mit gefährlich ruhige Stimme nach.  
Draco schwieg und sah seinen Lehrer stumm an.

Dann wandte Snape sich ab und schritt wieder zu seinem Pult.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil sie meinen Unterricht stören Potter.", verkündete er dann und Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

"Aber Sir, es war meine Schuld. Was kann Harry dafür?", wandte er aufgebracht ein.  
"Ruhe Mister Malfoy. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass Potter ihnen das Hirn vernebelt. Machen sie sich keine Gedanken."

Draco blieb die Sprache weg über so viel Ungerechtigkeit. Dann bemerkte er die vielen zornigen Blicke der Gryffindors und senkte betreten den Blick. Er wagte nicht sich zu Harry umzudrehen, der ein paar Reihen hinter ihm saß.

Sicher war er sauer. Irgendwie machte er ihm schon wieder Schwierigkeiten.  
Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Harry war allerdings kein bisschen wütend. Wenn nicht wegen Draco, hätte ihm Snape im Laufe der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke sicher ohnehin noch Punkte abgezogen. Das war ganz einfach Tradition und würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Der Gryffindor machte sich vielmehr Gedanken um Draco. Er hatte so schuldbewusst ausgesehen. Doch nach Snapes Unterricht war der Blonden so schnell verschwunden, dass Harry gar keine Chance gehabt hatte ihn abzufangen und mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

Das wiederum war allerdings auch Snapes Schuld, weil er ihn nach dem Unterricht dazu gezwungen hatte den stinkenden Zaubertrankrest Nevilles von dessen kompletter Tischreihe zu entfernen, nachdem Neville es wieder einmal geschafft hatte seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen.

Harry seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Vielleicht hatte er ja beim Mittagessen Gelegenheit Draco zu sagen, dass er nicht sauer war.

* * *

Doch auch das blieb aus, da Draco gar nicht erst erschien. Missmutig stocherte Harry in seinem Essen und versuchte Ron und Blaise keine Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, weil sie wieder einmal mehr mit anderen Dingen als mit Essen beschäftigt waren.

Hermine hatte Draco auch nicht gesehen und Harry hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass dieser ihm auswich. Er war sowieso seit ein paar Tagen ein wenig seltsam.

Aber obwohl sie sonst über alles miteinander sprachen, hatte er nichts aus der Veela herausbekommen. Klar, dass ihn das ärgerte, aber er konnte damit leben.  
Selbst wenn man in einer Beziehung war musste man ja nicht alle Geheimnisse voneinander kennen.

Blaise hatte jedoch ihm gegenüber angemerkt, dass Draco wegen irgendwas total besorgt war und jetzt brannte Harry darauf zu erfahren, was es war.

* * *

Nach den letzten Unterrichtsstunden erreichte Harry ihre Räumlichkeiten, gespannt ob Draco schon da war.

Und tatsächlich, der Blonde war bereits da und lag bequem auf der Couch, ein Buch in den Händen.

Harry lächelte, legte seine Schulsachen weg und beugte sich dann zu ihm.  
"Hey.", murmelte er leise, während er einen Begrüßungskuss auf Dracos Wange hauchte.

"Hey.", war die leise Erwiderung und Harry ließ sich neben Draco auf die Couch fallen.  
Der Blonde beobachtete ihn über den Rand seines Buches hinweg und wartete auf Anklagen oder etwas in der Art. Doch Harry schwieg und schien nachzudenken.

"Harry"  
"Ja?"

"Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, alles in Ordnung"  
"Hm ja, alles bestens.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen. Als er sich lösen wollte, hielt Dracos Hand in seinem Nacken ihn zurück und sie vertieften den Kuss.

Draco ließ schließlich das Buch fallen und zog Harry auf sich, damit er besser an ihn heran kam. Doch Harry, der noch immer daran zu knabbern hatte, was Blaise zu ihm gesagt hatte, beendete den Kuss bald wieder - so leid es ihm auch tat.

"Was ist?", fragte Draco und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Harrys Gesicht.  
Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann sah er ihn wieder an.

"Draco, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du warst in den letzten Tagen so abwesend und dann heute das in Zaubertränke..."

"Bist du sauer?", wollte der Slytherin zögerlich wissen.  
"Ach was, warum denn. Ich frage mich nur, was dich bedrückt, das du sogar während deinem Lieblingsfach unaufmerksam bist."

"Es ist nichts.", murmelte Draco leise, doch Harry musterte ihn weiterhin misstrauisch.  
"Wirklich.", wiederholte der Blonde grinsend. "Wenn etwas wäre, würde ich es dir sagen."

Doch Harry war noch nicht zufrieden.  
"Sicher? Woran denkst du denn dann in letzter Zeit immer, wenn dich nichts bedrückt?"

Draco lachte. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du hast es doch in Snapes Unterricht gehört. Ich habe an dich gedacht."

"Also hat es was mit mir zu tun?", wollte der Gryffindor schelmisch grinsend wissen.  
Draco lachte erneut und nickte. "Ja, aber mehr wirst du nicht aus mir herausbringen"  
"Ist es so eine Art Überraschung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter nach und Draco rollte mit den Augen.  
"Du wirst es nicht aus mir rausbekommen, Harry. Versuch es gar nicht erst."

Jetzt grinste Harry wieder und wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen.  
"Bist du sicher?", fragte er, während er seine Hand unter das Hemd des Blonden schob und dort nach den empfindlichen Stellen suchte.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Doch Harry machte ungeniert weiter.  
Liebevoll streichelte er Dracos Brust und schob das Hemd ganz nach oben, damit er besser an ihn heran kam.

Der Blonde schaffte es ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Harry seine Brustwarzen küsste, daran leckte und saugte, sogar ein paar mal hineinbiss, konnte sich aber schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten als Harrys Lippen die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr fanden und leicht daran saugten.

"Harry"  
Harrys Antwort bestand aus einem Lächeln, als er sich jetzt dem Bauch des unter ihm liegenden zuwandte und Draco auch dort mit Küssen verwöhnte.  
Unterdessen streichelten seine Hände an Dracos Seiten entlang.

Draco wollte allerdings wieder die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinen spüren und zog ihn nach oben. Harry gab da gerne nach und nutzte die Gelegenheit um Dracos Hemd endgültig auszuziehen.

Der Blonde schlang seine Arme um Harrys Oberkörper und keuchte, als er eine Hand Harrys in seinem Schritt spürte, wie sie dort leicht zudrückte und ihn neckte.

Mit der anderen Hand öffnete der Schwarzhaarige währenddessen Dracos Hose, unterbrach aber den Kuss nicht. Auch nicht als er sie in seine Hose gleiten ließ.

Draco stöhnte wieder auf und unterbrach so den Kuss. Und Harry verwöhnte wieder Dracos Brust und seinen Bauch, während er unablässig Dracos Glied streichelte.

Draco schwanden die Sinne. Er fühlte sich als schwebe er auf Wolken und Harry verstand es so gut ihn zu verwöhnen und ihn geschickt dem Höhepunkt näher zu bringen.

Beinahe verlor er sich im Strudel der Lust und dem Wunsch endlich den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, doch ein bestimmter Gedanke hielt ihn davon ab, gerade als Harry dazu ansetzte seine Männlichkeit auch mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Mühsam versuchte er wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und Harry zu stoppen.

"Har-Harry...bitte warte...bitte"  
Erstaunt hob dieser den Kopf und sah ihn an. Warum wollte Draco denn jetzt das er aufhörte?  
"Was ist?", fragte er verwundert.

Dracos leicht gerötete Wangen verdunkelten sich.  
"Ich...ich möchte es diesmal bei dir machen...", murmelte er leise, fast unverständlich.

Zunächst noch überrascht, fand Harry sein Lächeln schnell wieder und drehte sie beide ganz einfach herum, sodass Draco jetzt auf ihm lag. Dann küsste er ihn liebevoll.

Er wollte es Draco so einfach wie möglich machen, aber es freute ihn sehr, dass Draco das für ihn tun wollte. Damit hatte er gar nicht gerechnet.

Draco hingegen war Harry sehr dankbar und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso liebevoll, während er nun seine Hände über Harrys Körper wandern ließ. Er war immer noch nervös und ein wenig unsicher, aber er wollte es dennoch endlich tun.

Erneut vertieften sie den Kuss und Draco knöpfte geschickt das Hemd des Gryffindors auf, während sich ihre Zungen weiterhin sanft streichelten.

Dann löste er sich langsam aus dem Kuss und bedachte jetzt Harrys Hals und seine Brust mit Küssen.  
Harry atmete schneller. Draco war ein Naturtalent. Er schien genau zu wissen, welche Stellen er reizen musste.

Und der Slytherin wurde schnell sicherer, als er bemerkte, welche Reaktionen er bei Harry hervorrief. Seine Zunge umspielte geschickt die dunklen Brustwarzen des Schwarzhaarigen und seine Hände gingen weiter auf Wanderschaft.

Harry keuchte und rieb sein Becken etwas an Dracos um ihm zu zeigen wie erregt er bereits war. Draco sah lächelnd auf und küsste kurz Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich wieder dessen Bauch widmete, Harrys Schritt bedächtig näher kam.

Harry musste sich inzwischen wirklich beherrschen, damit er nicht selbst tätig wurde. Er war schmerzhaft hart und eben hatten ihn Dracos Stöhnen und überhaupt die Geräusche, die dieser von sich gab schon so angemacht, dass er es jetzt kaum noch aushielt.

Er wollte Dracos Lippen woanders, tiefer und er würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn der Blonde sich nicht bald erbarmte.

"Draco...", keuchte er hilflos und versuchte sich irgendwie an diesem zu reiben - mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Aber Draco sah auf und lächelte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn schon zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte, bevor er Harrys Qual ein Ende bereitete und dessen Hose endlich öffnete, sie gleich ein Stück herunterzog, genauso wie seine Boxershorts.

Hauchzart küsste er nocheinmal Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und seine Lippen auf Harrys Glied legte. Ihn sanft küsste, am Schaft entlang leckte und hin und wieder kurz und liebevoll hineinbiss.

Harry warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte tief. Der Anblick Dracos, der solche Dinge mit ihm tat war einfach... Er konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken.

Und als Dracos Lippen sich um ihn schlossen und er ihn ganz in sich aufnahm, da glaubte er nicht sich noch länger zurückhalten zu können.

"Mmm Draco, ich komme...gleich...", brachte er mühsam hervor und Draco verstärkte seine Bewegungen noch, nahm ihn tiefer, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt und laut stöhnend im Mund des Blonden kam.

Draco schluckte alles, auch wenn es ungewohnt war. Dann kam er wieder hoch und legte sich auf Harry, der seine Arme um ihn legte.

"Du bist noch nicht so weit...", murmelte Harry leise an Dracos Ohr, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.

"Macht nichts.", war die leise Erwiderung und Harry nickte, beließ es dabei.

Nach einer Weile, in der er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, richtete der Gryffindor sich ein wenig auf und sah Draco liebevoll an.  
Der genoss seinerseits einfach nur das strahlende Lächeln, das auf dem Gesicht seines Partners lag.

Harry küsste die Veela sanft. "Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet Schatz.", murmelte er dann und küsste die Wange des Blonden.  
Der lachte.

"Dann ist mir die Überraschung also gelungen?", fragte er und blinzelte vielsagend.  
Harry brauchte einen Moment, dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er verstand.

Lachend umarmte er Draco.  
"Ich liebe dich."

Draco schloss zufrieden die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

* * *

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, strahlte Harry immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Blaise hatte bereits einige zweideutige Vermutungen dazu verlauten lassen. Ron grinste nur und Hermine wechselte sich mit Grinsen und Augenrollen ab.

Sie dachte immer noch daran, dass die beiden möglicherweise Eltern würden. Weder Harry noch Draco hatte mehr darüber gesprochen, aber sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Reaktionen der beiden, als sie erfahren hatten, dass eine Schwangerschaft Dracos nicht auszuschließen war.

Sie fragte sich, ob die beiden überhaupt schon bereit wären ein Kind zu haben. Eigentlich mussten die zwei sich erst selber ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen, ehe sie an Nachwuchs denken konnten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte ihnen die Natur was das betraf schon längst einen Strich durch dir Rechnung gemacht.

Die Braunhaarige wusste auch, dass Draco bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen war, um sich untersuchen zu lassen, aber die hatte die beiden auf später vertröstet.  
Hoffentlich würden sie bald mehr erfahren...

Doch Hermines tiefschürfende Gedanken wurden mit dem Moment unterbrochen, indem eine Eule flügelschlagend auf dem Teller des Blonden landete, einen versiegelten Brief am Bein.

Hermine, Blaise, Ron und natürlich auch Harry blickten neugierig zu Draco. Sie alle beschäftigte der Gedanke, wer da an Draco schrieb. Es sah förmlich aus.

"Mach schon auf.", versuchte Harry seinen Freund dazu zu bewegen sich zu beeilen und die anderen drei rückten noch ein Stück näher heran, während die Eule mit raschelnden Flügeln wieder verschwand.

Draco riss endlich den Brief auf und las ein paar Zeilen. Dann erbleichte er.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und hey, das war seit langem mal wieder ne Lemon für mich (kann ich nicht wirklich gut schreiben), aber vielleicht gefällts euch ja (?) Reviews wären lieb und denkt mal über die Sache mit der Sidestory nach! 


	21. 21

Kommentar: Die Schreibblockade ist überwunden und ihr bekommt Kapitel 21! Danke an alle die einen Kommi geschrieben haben! 

Zum Kapitel: Jetzt erfahrt ihr, was Draco so umgehauen hat, als er den Brief geöffnet hat -g- Und die meisten von euch werden sich wohl über das freuen, was drin steht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

21. Kapitel

Draco als aschfahl zu beschreiben wäre wahrscheinlich noch untertrieben gewesen.  
Die Neugier der anderen wuchs noch, als Draco den Brief an Harry weiterreichte und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ.

Sie alle hofften, dass der Gryffindor ihnen nun Auskunft über den Inhalt des Briefes geben würde und beobachteten auch Harry gespannt.

Der zog plötzlich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und starrte ungläubig auf das Blatt, schien alles nocheinmal zu lesen.

"Und?", warf Ron schließlich ungeduldig ein, was ihm ein Grinsen von Blaise und einen mahnenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

Harry seufzte und wandte sich an Draco, der sein Gesicht immer noch in seinem Frühstücksteller versteckte.

"Was meinst du, Draco? Soll ich ihnen den Brief zeigen"  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ein genuscheltes "Ist ja jetzt auch egal.", war zu vernehmen.

Harry nickte nur und gab den Brief an Hermine weiter.  
"Lies es vor, aber nicht zu laut."

Die braunhaarige junge Hexe überflog den Text kurz mit unbewegter Mine, bevor sie vorlas, was, zu ihrer aller Überraschung, Madam Pomfrey verfasst hatte.

Und dann weiteten sich nicht nur Hermines sondern auch Blaises und Rons Augen in Erstaunen - oder eher in einer Mischung aus Schock und Erstaunen.

"Draco!", rief Hermine und wusste nicht ob sie freudig oder mitleidig klingen sollte.  
Harry warf ihr und den anderen einen warnenden Blick zu, der sie davon abhalten sollte, jetzt etwas Falsches zu sagen.

Daraufhin röteten sich Hermines Wangen und sie beeilte sich ein "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", anzufügen.

Ron war sprachlos und selbst Blaise, der sonst nicht unbedingt auf den Mund gefallen war, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Ron fand aber bald schon seine Sprache zurück.  
"Wow! Ich meine, ihr...ihr zwei ihr werdet Eltern. Das ist ja super!"

Draco blickte mißtrauisch auf und Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Was? Ich mag Kinder.", beschwerte sich der Rothaarige als er die seltsamen Blicke der beiden bemerkte.

Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry grinste.  
Das war eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich, schließlich war Ron in einer Großfamilie großgeworden.

Dann kümmerte er sich wieder um Draco und streichelte sanft dessen Schultern.  
"Das ist ja auch nicht das Problem, oder, Schatz? Das sie deine Eltern hergebeten hat um es ihnen mitzuteilen macht dir Sorgen, oder?"

Draco blickte jetzt in Harrys grüne, verständnisvolle Augen. Einen Moment lang reagierte er gar nicht auf dessen Worte, dann nickte er und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Ja, mein Vater wird ausflippen. Er hat sich bestimmt noch nicht an die Sache mit dir gewöhnt."

"Ach, ich glaube deine Mutter hat ihn ganz gut unter Kontrolle, oder meinst du nicht? Jedenfalls hatte ich vor kurzem so den Eindruck, als ihr Heuler ihn in den Boden gestampft hat"  
"Ich weiß nicht Harry. Ich glaube du hast eine falsche Vorstellung von meinem Vater. Er hat nur klein bei gegeben, weil er sowieso nichts machen kann..."

"Aber an dem Kind kann er doch auch nichts ändern"  
Draco seufzte tief.

"An den Gedanken muss ich mich auch noch gewöhnen. Ich meine, ein Kind zu bekommen, oh man"  
"Das wird schon alles klappen. Wir haben doch schon mal darüber gesprochen. Also mach dir keine Gedanken."

"Aber ich als Mutter - das wird ja furchtbar"  
Harry lachte leise.  
"Weißt du doch noch gar nicht."

Draco warf ihm nur einen anklagenden Blick zu, der den Gryffindor wieder zum Lachen brachte.  
"Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Es wird sicher alles gut werden und du wirst eine gute Mutter, hm?"

"Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du dich gerade über mich lustig machst?", wollte Draco grimmig wissen.  
Harry verging das Grinsen.  
"Niemals. Ich bin nur ein bisschen froh darüber, dass ich nicht die Mutter..."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und rückte dann beleidigt etwas von Harry ab.  
"Ach komm schon Draco. Außerdem würde es dir auch nicht anders gehen, wenn es umgekehrt wäre."

Der Blonde schien sich das Argument durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und nickte schließlich langsam.  
"Okay, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

"Siehst du!"

Hermine musterte das Geplänkel der beiden und plötzlich musste auch sie breit Grinsen.  
Die zwei vor ihr waren wirklich ein ungewöhnliches Paar.

* * *

Am Abend des selben Tages war Draco immer noch nicht über den Brief hinweg.  
Er lag gemeinsam mit Harry in ihrem Bett und hielt das Pergament in den Händen.

Harry neben ihm war damit beschäftigt ein paar Kapitel über einen Trank, der angeblich als Verhütungsmittel dienen sollte und den sie demnächst im Unterricht brauen würden, zu lesen, während der Blonde wieder und wieder den Inhalt des Briefes überflog.

"Sie schreibt: ´Freudiges Ereignis.", knurrte er verstimmt.  
Harry sah von seinem Zaubertränkebuch auf und konnte ein lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Das schreibt man nun mal, wenn jemand ein Kind bekommt"  
"Ja, aber ich bin nicht jemand und außerdem noch viel zu jung. Wer will schon Mutter werden - mit 18!"

Harry seufzte. "Draco"  
"Ja ja, schon gut. Ich bin ja still. Hab mich halt noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen können.", murrte Draco schmollend.

Der Gryffindor lachte und klappte das Buch zu. Eine schmollende Veela war definitiv mehr Aufmerksamkeit wert, als dieser Trank. So legte er das Buch zur Seite und rückte näher zu Draco heran.

Sanft zupfte er den Brief aus den schmalen Händen des Blonden und legte ihn zu seinem Buch.  
Dann zog er Draco sanft in eine Umarmung.

"Jetzt vergiss den Brief, ja? Es wird ganz sicher alles gut gehen und ich bin ja bei dir"  
Misstrauisch blickte der Slytherin seinen Partner an, ehe er aufseufzte und sich in die Umarmung lehnte, seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust bettete.

Harry streichelte sanft durch das schimmernde, blonde Haar Dracos und küsste ihn dann zart auf die Stirn. "Okay?"

"Hmm.", murmelte Draco leise und schloss die Augen.  
Harrys Berührungen waren wie Balsam und er fühlte sich schon besser.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden bald darauf ein.

* * *

Doch für Draco kam der Tag, den Dumbledore für das Treffen mit seinen Eltern vereinbart hatte, viel zu schnell.

Harry hatte Mühe ihn überhaupt erst aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Doch selbst, als das geschafft war, sträubte sich der Slytherin noch.

So hatte Harry ihn irgendwann entnervt an der Hand gepackt und ihn zu Dumbledores Büro geschleift. Sobald sie dort ankamen war Draco ruhig und gab keine Widerworte mehr von sich.  
Im Büro des Direktors herrschte angespannte Stille, während sie auf die Ankunft von Dracos Eltern warteten.

Dumbledore nahm es den beiden nicht übel, aber er bemerkte sehrwohl, das Harry nicht halb so nervös schien wie Draco.  
Der klammerte sich geradezu an Harrys Hand fest und sah immer wieder unruhig auf die Uhr.

Madam Pomfrey war ebenfalls anwesend, aber sie hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund. Wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore die Angelegenheit klären und Madam Pomfrey stand für die medizinischen Fragen zur Verfügung.

Harry war nicht wirklich aufgeregt. Vielleicht lag das auch nur wieder an dem vielgepriesenen Gryffindormut, aber er fühlte keine Scheu den Malfoys entgegenzutreten.  
Mal ehrlich. Was sollte schon passieren? Soweit er wusste, war der Familienzweig Lucius Malfoys für das Veelagen verantwortlich.

Aus diesem Grund konnte Lucius seinem Sohn schon keine Vorwürfe machen. Das Harry sein Partner war, hatte Draco ebenfalls nicht beeinflussen können und außerdem hatte er doch wirklich Glück gehabt, weil sein Partner seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Er wusste inzwischen, dass das in der Tat wirklich sehr selten war. Die meisten ´Auserwählten ignorierten die Veelas, es sei denn diese bezirzten sie mit ihrem Charme und nur bei wenigen waren die Gefühle beidseitig, weil die betreffende Person, die ausgewählt wurde vor der Aufdringlichkeit der Veela oft zurückschreckte.

Das alles traf bei ihnen nicht zu. Und seiner Meinung nach war das ein echter Grund zu Freude für die Malfoys. Wäre es anders, hätten sie möglicherweise ihren Sohn verloren...

Natürlich musste er zugeben, dass die Sache mit dem Kind schon recht schockierend sein musste. Draco war noch jung und sicher rechneten seine Eltern nicht damit, so früh Großeltern zu werden.

Aber selbst das musste irgendwie akzeptiert werden, schließlich hatte man ihnen nicht viel über die Situation in der sie sich befanden erzählt. Wenn er es genau bedachte, dann hatte Dumbledore nur die gröbsten Details erklärt, weiter nichts...

Doch ehe Harry sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, ertönte ein Rauschen vom Kamin her und das Ehepaar Malfoy erschien im Büro des Direktors.

Der Gryffindor spürte wie Dracos seine Hand noch fester umklammerte und versuchte durch sanftes Streicheln diesen zu beruhigen. Tatsächlich konnte er spüren, dass Draco sich ein wenig entspannte.

"Lucius, Narzissa.", begrüßte Dumbledore das Paar fröhlich und erhob sich.

Lucius erwiderte die Begrüßung knapp und Narzissa nickte im nur zu. Ihre Augen waren fast sofort zu ihrem Sohn gewandert, der neben Harry Potter saß und dessen Hand hielt.

Dieses Bild war so ungewöhnlich, dass sich die stolze Frau einen Moment sammeln musste, bevor sie näher zu Draco trat und ihn anlächelte.

Ein wenig erleichtert diese Geste seiner Mutter zu sehen, erhob sich der Blonde und ließ sich kurz von seiner Mutter umarmen. Lucius hielt sich zurück und musterte stattdessen Harry, der entspannt im Sessel saß und den Blick erwiderte.

Dieser Blick erzürnte Lucius, doch noch ehe er eine Bemerkung machen konnte, wandte Draco sich ihm zu.  
"Hallo, Vater.", sagte er knapp und ähnelte dabei seinem Vater sehr.

Lucius Malfoy nickte ihm zu und sie beließen es dabei, sodass Draco sich wieder zu Harry setzte.  
Mit einigem Missfallen aber dem Bewusstsein, das er daran nie etwas ändern konnte, bemerkte Lucius wie Draco sofort wieder nach Harrys Hand griff.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Sohn sich nicht wohlfühlte und daher Schutz bei Harry suchte. Bei Harry Potter, beim Barte Merlins!  
"Setzt euch doch.", forderte Dumbledore die beiden dann auf und sie nahmen Platz.  
Lucius beschloss den Anfang zu machen.  
Es musste schließlich noch einen anderen Grund geben - außer der bedauerlichen Partnerwahl seines Sohnes - der Dumbledore dazu veranlasst hatte sie herzubeten.

Und auch Dracos Verhalten ließ darauf schließen.  
"Was ist so dringend Dumbledore?", fragte er deshalb frei heraus und warf nocheinmal einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der inzwischen noch blasser schien als er von Natur aus war.

"Wie sie sicher beide wissen, hat Draco seinen Lebenspartner in Mr. Potter gefunden.", erklärte Dumbledore einleitend und erntete ungeduldiges Nicken.

"Mir scheint aber Draco wurde nicht genug über sein Dasein als Veela aufgeklärt und darin besteht zweifellos auch mein Fehler, denn ich hätte ihm und auch Harry nocheinmal alles ausführlich erklären sollen."

"Was soll das heißen Dumbledore?", fragte der ehemalige Todesser mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Nun, dadurch das Draco ein weibliches Gen in sich trägt, gelten andere Gesetzmäßigkeiten als gewöhnlich, zumal diese Kombination äußerst selten ist. Soweit ich informiert bin gibt es kaum Veelamänner mit weiblichem Gen."

Lucius nickte nur. Ihm und auch Narzissa war noch nicht ganz klar worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte.

Der Direktor schwieg jedoch noch einen Moment, eher er fortfuhr.

"Weibliche Veelas können Kinder bekommen, das wissen sie sicher"  
Wieder ein nicken, diesmal noch ungeduldiger.  
"Und da Draco das weibliche Gen in sich trägt, kann er selbst als Mann Kinder bekommen."

Wieder nickte Lucius, während Narzissa erstaunt die Augen aufriss und ihren Mann fragend ansah. "Lucius, davon hast du mir nie etwas gesagt!"

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Diese Tatsache hatte er wohl vergessen zu erwähnen.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus beschloss Dumbledore es kurz zu machen.

"Fakt ist, dass Draco zwar wusste, dass er Kinder bekommen könnte, aber er wusste nicht um die Anzeichen, die es zu beachten galt. Und sicher können sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er seinem Partner auch körperlich nahe sein wollte."

Lucius Blick ruckte zu seinem Sohn, der sich jetzt noch mehr an Harry klammerte und einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen hatte. "Draco..:", setzte er an, ehe ihn seine Frau unterbrach.  
"Heißt das, heißt das Draco hat mit Mr. Potter hier...geschlafen?", fragte sie entgeistert, so als könne sie nicht glauben, das ihr Sohn erwachsen wurde. Lucius rollte mit den Augen.

"Darum geht es jetzt doch nicht, Zissa"  
"Nicht? Also ich finde"  
"Zissa...", warf Lucius erneut genervt ein und sie fiel in Schweigen zurück.

"Um es kurz zu machen", erzählte Dumbledore munter weiter, was ihm sowohl von Draco als auch von Lucius ein Augenrollen einbrachte und Harry zum Grinsen brachte, "Draco ist schwanger."

Das wiederum war das Stichwort für Narzissa, die noch damit beschäftigt war zu verarbeiten, dass ihr einziger Sohn erwachsen wurde, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Lucius registrierte es zwar, ignorierte es aber für den Moment, schließlich war Madam Pomfrey ja mit im Raum, was im Übrigen auch plötzlich Sinn machte.

Die Schulkrankenschwester kümmerte sich sogleich um Mrs. Malfoy und sorgte mit ein paar geschickt eingesetzten Zaubern dafür, dass Narzissa Malfoy dem Gespräch weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, gleichzeitig aber ruhig blieb.

Lucius hingegen musste sich noch einmal vergewissern, dass er den Direktor richtig verstanden hatte.  
"Draco soll schwanger sein? Sind sie da sicher?"

Dumbledore nickte nur.  
"Poppy hat ihn untersucht und ist zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen.", versicherte er mit einer Geste zu ihrer Krankenschwester, die nun bestätigend nickte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte daraufhin das Gefühl es seiner Frau gleichtun zu müssen und in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Grimmig blickte er zu Draco hinüber.

Doch jetzt reichte es Harry. Draco zitterte vor Angst, weil er die Wut seines Vaters und den Unglaube seiner Mutter spüren konnte.

"Jetzt hören sie schon auf! Sehen sie nicht wie sie Draco zusetzen Mr. Malfoy? Er kann ihre Wut bestens spüren, also beherrschen sie sich.", rief er energisch und erhielt sogar die geforderte Reaktion.

Erst jetzt wurde dem stolzen Mann bewusst, warum sein Sohn so blass war und sich fürchtete. Sofort versuchte er seine Wut zu verdrängen und Narzissa beherrschte sich ebenfalls, was vielleicht auch an dem Zauber lag, der noch auf sie wirkte.

Harry umarmte Draco sanft und murmelte beruhigende Worte, die nach einer Weile - zu ihrer Überraschung - auch Wirkung zeigte. Sogar mehr als das.  
Draco schmiegte sich nah an den Schwarzhaarigen und gab die bereits bekannten gurrenden Laute von sich, die nur seinen Eltern noch unbekannt waren.

Fragend blickten diese zu Dumbledore.  
"Draco zeigt gerade ein wenig mehr seiner Veela-Seite als gewöhnlich. Er scheint zufrieden zu sein. Harry hat immer diese beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.", erklärte der Zauberer bereitwillig.

Verblüfft wanderten die Blicke des Paares zurück zu ihrem Sohn und Narzissa konnte sich des Gefühls, dass Draco glücklich war, nicht mehr erwehren.  
Das Harry sein Partner war, hatte sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, schon akzeptiert. Doch der Gedanke an die Schwangerschaft war ihr zunächst so falsch und schrecklich vorgekommen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass es um Dracos Wohl ging.

Und sein Wohl hing unweigerlich mit Harry Potter zusammen. Es wurde Zeit, dass Lucius das auch einsah.  
Sie straffte sich und blickte dann ihrem Mann intensiv in die Augen.

"Lucius, du solltest ab jetzt kein einziges schlechtes Wort mehr über Harry verlieren und auch nicht darüber, dass Draco schwanger ist. Sie dir unseren Sohn an! Er ist glücklich mit Harry. Was mehr können wir uns wünschen, selbst wenn es ungewohnt sein mag?"

Lucius ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste, Narzissa hatte Recht. Natürlich war das Glück seines Sohnes das Wichtigste. Alles andere sollte er zurückstellen und dem nicht so große Beachtung schenken.  
Er nickte bestätigend und seufzte.

"Also schön. Ihr beide habt meine Unterstützung."

Harry lächelte in einer Mischung aus Triumph und Freude und Narzissa war seltsam stolz auf ihren Mann. Draco reagierte allerdings gar nicht, was Harry sofort erklärte.

"Er bekommt im Moment nicht besonders viel mit. Das legt sich in ein paar Minuten."

Alle Anwesenden nickten nur.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Und? Wie war´s? Ich hoffe auf eure Reviews! 


	22. 22

**Kommentar:** Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich Blut und Wasser geschwitzt habe bei diesem Kapitel... Ich saß vor den wenigen Zeilen, die ich schon geschrieben hatten und es kam und kam einfach nicht mehr - grauenvoll. Ich hoffe man merkt es dem Kapitel nicht an, ich bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden, aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht ändern... Trotzdem viel Spaß! 

**22. Kapitel**

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Draco wieder zu seinem normalen Verhalten zurückfand. Dennoch war er ein wenig verwirrt, weil ihm so ja einige Teile des Gesprächs entgangen waren.

Harry klärte ihn auf und erzählte, dass Lucius sich bereit erklärt hatte sie zu unterstützen.  
Auf Dracos verwirrten Blick hin erhob sich sein Vater und bestätigte nocheinmal, was Harry soeben berichtet hatte. Draco war sprachlos.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater es sich noch anders überlegen würde. Denn dessen Unterstützung zu haben bedeutete in diesem Fall nicht nur, dass er die Situation akzeptierte, sondern, dass er auch bereit war sie finanziell zu unterstützen.

Das seine Mutter in dieser Hinsicht gerne bereit war zu helfen, war klar. Aber sein Vater überraschte ihn wirklich. Was hatte Harry ihm denn gesagt?

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich seine Eltern wieder und vor allem Lucius war etwas freundlicher zu Harry als zuvor.

Sobald seine Eltern das Büro des Direktors verlassen hatten, machte sich Draco mit Harry auf den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

Ein ungewohntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit dieser Situation mit der Schwangerschaft, fühlte er sich wieder entspannt und zufrieden.  
Bisher hatte er trotz aller Beruhigung seitens Harry mit ständiger Unruhe und Angst zu kämpfen gehabt, weil er sich vor der Reaktion seines Vaters fürchtete.

Jetzt lag das alles hinter ihm und eine große Last war von seiner Seele gefallen.  
Ihm selbst fiel es natürlich nicht auf, aber Harry bemerkte, dass er buchstäblich vor Glück strahlte, als sie durch die Gänge und Flure Hogwarts liefen.

Und seine Veela so glücklich zu sehen, machte auch den Gryffindor glücklich.  
Denn ihm war natürlich nicht entgangen, wie Draco sich gefühlt hatte, obwohl dieser versucht hatte es vor ihm zu verbergen.

Allerdings waren sie inzwischen so vertraut miteinander, dass er sofort erkannte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Dracos gute Laune hatte auch noch eine andere positive Wirkung.  
Sobald sie das Portrait ihres Zimmers erreicht hatten und drinnen waren, begann Draco schon ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen, drängenden Kuss.

Natürlich sträubte er sich nicht. Er fand es immer toll, wenn der Blonde die Initiative ergriff und ließ sich lachend mit ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Im Gryffindorturm gingen zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz ähnliche Dinge zu.

Seit die Beziehung von Blaise und Ron bekannt war, störten sich die meisten Gryffindors auch nicht daran, wenn der Slytherin sich hin und wieder bei ihnen aufhielt. Schon gar nicht, seit sie wussten, wie witzig Blaise sein konnte.  
Und dass er ab und zu über die Slytherins lästerte brachte ihm zusätzlich noch einige Pluspunkte.

Ron war hingegen einfach nur froh, dass es kaum Probleme gab und dass er sich nicht mehr an irgendwelchen geheimen Orten mit Blaise treffen musste.

So wie heute.  
Der Gryffindorturm war wie ausgestorben - die meisten waren wohl in Hogsmead - und Blaise und er hatten den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler für sich.

Trotzdem hatten sie einen Schweigezauber über das Bett gelegt.  
Blaise war ziemlich forsch, weil sie seit Tagen nicht mehr so zusammen gewesen waren und außerdem war bald Vollmond und Ron war fest davon überzeugt, dass Blaise davon beeinflusst wurde.  
Natürlich stritt der Schwarzhaarige das ab, aber Ron konnte durchaus zwei und zwei zusammen zählen.  
Blaise hatte zwar ständig Lust auf Sex, aber zum Vollmond hin steigerte sich das noch...

Nicht das er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte.  
Gerade biss Blaise zärtlich in seine rechte Brustwarze und brachte ihn zum stöhnen.  
"Schon wieder fit?", fragte er grinsend.

"Hmmm.", brummte der Slytherin nur und setzte seinen Weg mit dem Mund über Rons Körper fort. Der Rothaarige schloss die Augen um zu genießen und schlang seine Arme um Blaises Nacken.

Blaise lächelte, während er weitere Küsse auf Rons Brust hauchte und hob dann den Kopf um den Mund des Gryffindor zu küssen.  
Ron stöhnte erneut und versank mit ihm in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Und es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, da glitt Blaise ein weiteres Mal in ihn...

An Vollmond selbst wurde Blaise unruhig. Ron hingegen war relativ entspannt. Er wusste, dass Blaise ihn heute wieder beißen musste und es war ja nicht das erste Mal.  
Und er musste schon zugeben, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte.

Blaise bemühte sich nämlich sehr, vorsichtig zu sein. Und Ron hatte sich danach noch nicht einmal schwindelig gefühlt. Der Slytherin trank kaum etwas von ihm. Und da Hermine noch immer nichts gefunden hatte - wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie hauptsächlich etwas über Dracos Schwangerschaft las oder lernte - musste Blaise es eben wieder tun.

Aber der Slytherin war davon nicht begeistert. Obwohl Ron ihm etliche Male versichert hatte, dass es nicht sehr weh tat, hatte er immer noch angst ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
Und er schien darunter zu leiden - sehr sogar.

Als er Blaise heute wieder so sah, beschloss er nicht mehr auf Hermine zu warten, sondern selber nach irgendwelchen Gegenflüchen zu suchen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund sich so quälen musste.

Am späten Abend war es dann soweit.  
Blaise verachtete sich dafür, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte. Er wollte Ron das nicht länger zumuten. Auch wenn dieser immer wieder sagte, es sei nicht so schlimm. Er selbst litt trotzdem immer mehr darunter.

Er sah zu Ron hinüber, der ihn ebenfalls musterte. Der Rothaarige schien zu wissen, dass er sich nicht länger zügeln konnte.  
Ohne ein Wort krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch.

"Möchtest du wieder den Arm?", fragte er dann und lächelte ihn an. Es half alles nichts. Blaise sah gequält auf den ihm dargebotenen Arm. Konnte die Adern von weitem erkennen und der Durst nach Blut wurde übermächtig.

Schweigend ging er zu Ron hinüber und griff nach ihm. Dann senkte er seinen Mund auf die Ader an Rons Arm und biss hinein, sodass er dass Blut hervorquellen spürte. Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er zu saugen.

Und er hasste sich noch mehr, weil er jeden einzelnen Tropfen genoss. Dennoch dauerte es nicht lange und er löste sich wieder von Ron, sah ihn an.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich wieder hinunter und leckte das Blut von dessen Arm, dann richtete er sich auf und zog den Ärmel wieder herunter. Die Wunde schloss sich bereits.

Dann, als er Ron wieder in die Augen sah. Dort nur Verständnis und Liebe und keinerlei Abneigung finden konnte, kamen die Tränen, wie jedes Mal.

Ron zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest, während er beruhigende Worte murmelte, bis Blaises Tränen versiegten.

Harry ahnte nichts von diesen Dingen. Er war mit ganze anderen Problemen beschäftigt.

Mochten Dracos Gefühlsschwankungen vorher schon anstrengend gewesen sein, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was mit dem Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft Dracos passierte.

Hermine erklärte das mit den Hormonen und brachte Harry mit ihren klugen Ratschlägen immer öfter auf die Palme. Eigentlich reichte es ihm schon die Launen des Blonden zu ertragen, aber Hermines ach so gut gemeinte Ratschläge waren eher für Frauen bestimmt, nicht für männliche Veelas.

Dracos Verhalten war durchaus auf seine Hormone zurückzuführen, aber er reagierte sicher völlig anders als jede Frau.  
Zum Leiden Harrys, gab es gute und schlechte Tage. Und war Draco am Vortag noch so anschmiegsam und verschmust gewesen, so konnte er am nächsten Tag bereits leicht reizbar und vollkommen unzufrieden bis unversöhnlich sein.

Was der Gryffindor insgeheim absolut lächerlich fand, ging Draco wohl richtig an die Nieren. Er machte sich immer öfter Sorgen, er könnte zu dick sein oder werden. Und er hatte auch Phasen, in denen er ständig beklagte, dass er ein Mann war und dass er nicht schwanger sein wollte.

Kein Wunder also, dass auch Harry neben dem ganzen Stress für die Abschlussprüfungen noch zusätzlich gereizt war. Viele seiner Freunde gingen ihm aus dem Weg und manchmal schienen sich selbst Ron und Hermine nicht zu trauen mit ihm zu sprechen.

Deshalb gab es Tage, an denen er Dracos Gejammer mit geschickten Zaubern, meist Taubheitszaubern oder eben Schweigezaubern, ertrug. Oder kurz gesagt, er ignorierte ihn einfach, obwohl er wusste, wie empfindlich eine Veela darauf reagieren konnte.

Manchmal war das aber ganz gut so, weil Dracos Stimmung dann von Gejammer auf Wut umschlug oder auf eine dieser Launen, in denen er total verschmust war.  
Wenn Draco wütend war, konnten sie sich wenigstens gegenseitig ohne Hemmungen anschreien. Und wenn Draco verschmust war... - wer hätte schon Einwände?

Als Harry an einem Freitagabend ihr Zimmer betrat, fand er Draco im Schlafzimmer, wie er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich betrachtete.  
Und da er so etwas schon gewohnt war, ignorierte er es in stiller Erwartung weiterer Beschwerden darüber, dass Draco sich für dick hielt.

Aber nichts dergleichen kam. Stattdessen starrte Draco weiter in den Spiegel. Bekleidet nur mit Hose und Socken. Harry blinzelte und sah genauer hin. Erschrak, als der Blonde sich umdrehte und er die Tränenspuren auf dessen Wangen erkannte.

Besorgt trat er näher. "Draco, was...?"  
"Sieh dir meinen Bauch an Harry, er ist dicker geworden. Man sieht schon, dass es wächst."  
Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass Draco diesmal nicht davon sprach zu dick zu sein, sondern davon, dass seine Bauchdecke tatsächlich eine leichte Wölbung aufwies, die nur ein bedeuten konnte...

"Das Baby...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und zog Draco in seine Arme. Während er den Blonden hielt, versuchte er noch zu ergründen, ob Draco nun unzufrieden oder erfreut darüber war, dass man langsam auch äußerlich etwas von seiner Schwangerschaft sah.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es wohl eher Zufriedenheit. Denn Draco schmiegte sich eng an ihn und ließ zu, dass er sanft über seinen Bauch strich.  
"Wenn man es jetzt schon sieht, dauert es nicht mehr lange, oder?", wollte Draco wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, aber wenn du mehr wissen willst, solltest du Hermine fragen. Ich schätze sie hat in den letzten Monaten ungefähr alles was man zum Thema Schwangerschaft lesen kann, gelesen."

Draco lachte leise, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
"Ich habe angst, Harry.", murmelte er leise und klang dabei so unsicher, dass Harry ihm alle seine Launen der letzten Wochen verzieh.

"Musst du nicht. Außerdem ist das normal und ich bin ja bei dir.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, denn Draco war hin und wieder auch ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut, was laut Hermine ebenfalls auf die Hormone zurückzuführen war.

Der Slytherin nickte und drückte sich noch näher.  
"Ich möchte aber nicht, dass jemand meinen Bauch so sieht außer dir. Sonst weiß die ganze Schule bescheid."

Das wiederum konnte Harry gut verstehen. Sich vorzustellen mit einem dicken Bauch durch die Schule zu laufen - als Mann - war wirklich ...erschreckend. "Wir könnten einen Zauber drüber legen. Damit nur ich sehen kann, wie du wirklich aussiehst"  
"Hmmm, gute Idee.", murmelte Draco.

Dann suchte er Harrys Lippen und küsste ihn. Beinahe schüchtern, wie dem Schwarzhaarigen auffiel. Liebevoll erwiderte er den Kuss und fühlte einen wohligen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab rinnen.  
Der Gryffindor seufzte zufrieden und strich sanft über Dracos Rücken. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Draco überraschte Harry ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend.

"Ich liebe dich.", schnurrte er und rieb seine Wange an Harrys.  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde ganz anders. Das hatte der Blonde schon lange nicht mehr zu ihm gesagt.  
"Und ich bin dir dankbar für deine Hilfe und deine Geduld mit mir.", fügte Draco hinzu.  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und umarmte ihn fester.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Auch wenn du findest, dass du zu dick bist oder so"  
Draco lachte leise. "Nur manchmal"  
Harry musterte ihn streng, weil er es besser wusste, sagte aber nichts. Im Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass Draco heute nicht launisch war, sondern sehr bedürftig und verschmust.  
"Komm her.", murmelte er stattdessen und zog Draco aufs Bett.

Er verteilte Küsse über Dracos ganzem Körper und bedachte seinen Bauch mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit.

Und Draco gab sich ihm gerne hin...

TBC

A/N: Kurz ist es auch noch - Schande über mich! -.-;;; Aber sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet, ne?


	23. 23

**Kommentar:** Na, ich hoffe ihr könnt die Wartezeiten ertragen... Mehr kann ich dazu echt nicht sagen. Ich schreibe, wenn ich Zeit finde und Nerven genug habe mich auf die Story zu konzentrieren, sonst hat das ja keinen Sinn. - Ach ja, all die Leute, die nicht so recht damit klar kommen, dass Draco jetzt schwanger ist, möchte ich bitten sich daran zu erinnern, dass ich davor bereits am Anfang der Story gewarnt habe! Und Klagen und Zweifel bezüglich dessen will ich jetzt eigentlich nicht unbedingt hören...! Die Warnung 'MPREG' stand ganz am Anfang.

Vielen lieben Dank an all die treuen Kommischreiber, die trotz meiner unregelmäßigen Updates immer einen Kommentar abgeben! Danke, danke, danke!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

----------------------------------------------------

**23. Kapitel**

Skeptisch musterte Hermine ihren rothaarigen, besten Freund. Irgendwas war seltsam an ihm. Schon seit einigen Tagen. Ständig lief er mit Stapeln von Büchern durch die Gegend, die er alle zu lesen schien.

Ron - den man sonst immer dazu zwingen musste, ein Buch überhaupt anzufassen.

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Was liest du da?", fragte sie neugierig, denn sie konnte den Titel des alten, staubigen Buches nicht entziffern. Die Buchstaben waren verblasst.

"'Das Buch der Flüche' Band 3 - handelt von seltenen magischen Kreaturen, die von Flüchen getroffen wurden und den Folgen.", brummte er und blätterte eine Seite um.

Die braunhaarige Hexe starrte ihn an.

"Band 3? Heißt das du hast Band 1 und 2 schon durch?"

Ron blickte kurz verwirrt auf und nickte dann.

"Ja, warum?"

Ihre Mine zeigte Verblüffung.

"Ron, jedes dieser Bücher hat an die 5000 Seiten und du hast schon zwei Bände durch? Normalerweise brauchst du ein halbes Jahr für so ein Buch!", rief sie aus.

Der Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn und legte das Buch zur Seite.

"Was redest du da? Ich möchte Blaise helfen."

Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein. Blaise! Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie versprochen hatte nach einem Gegenfluch zu suchen, damit Blaise nicht mehr gezwungen war an Vollmond Rons Blut zu trinken - und das war bereits vier Monate her!

"Meine Güte! Das hab ich total vergessen. Heißt das Blaise hat dich schon so oft gebissen!"

"Ja. Und?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen begann sich in ihr breit zu machen. Über die Sache mit Dracos fortschreitender Schwangerschaft hatte sie ganz vergessen weiter nach Gegenflüchen zu suchen, die Blaise helfen könnten.

Der Arme. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, warum der Slytherin nach Vollmond immer so schlecht aussah, ja, beinahe krank. Er ertrug es nicht Ron zu beißen. Es musste eine Qual sein jeden Monat das Blut einer geliebten Person zu nehmen...

"Und, wie ist das so für dich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ron schwieg einen Moment und sah sie an. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Grinsen.

"Frag lieber, wie es für Blaise ist. Er weint danach jedes Mal."

Bestürzt sah Hermine ihren Freund an. "Und dir..."

"Es geht. Angenehm ist es natürlich nicht, aber es ist nur ein kurzes Stechen. Er ist sehr vorsichtig und mir ist danach noch nicht einmal schwindelig."

Erleichtert sah sie ihn an. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was Ron eben gesagt hatte. Blaise weinte danach jedes Mal. Wie sehr litt er bloß darunter?

Dann straffte sie die Schultern.

"Gut! Gib mir mal eins der Bücher da. Irgendwie müssen wir doch einen Gegenfluch finden."

Ron reichte es ihr rüber und lächelte kurz. Dann vertieften sich beide wieder in ihre Bücher.

--------------------------------------------

Blaise saß zusammen mit Draco in dessen Räumlichkeiten und staunte über Dracos Bauch.

Der Blonde hatte es nur Harry und seinem besten Freund erlaubt zu sehen, wie groß die Wölbung inzwischen war. Für den Rest der Schule sah er so aus wie immer.

Harry hatte schnell einen passenden Zauber gefunden und Draco fühlte sich viel besser, seit er wusste, dass niemand sehen würde, wie der schlanke Draco Malfoy wirklich aussah.

Wenn die Schule wüsste, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy schwanger war... Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Nur seine engsten Freunde - in diesem Fall Blaise - und Harry und dessen Freunde inklusive seinen Eltern, Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore wussten davon.

Genug Leute wie er fand. Eigentlich schon viel zu viele, aber das ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden. Allerdings war es schon hin und wieder störend zu wissen, dass Hermine eine Art Versuchstier in ihm sah. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie jede Phase seiner...Schwangerschaft genau aufzeichnete und analysierte.

Er seufzte. Er hatte immer noch Probleme das Wort 'Schwangerschaft' nur zu denken. Und es half auch nicht, dass seine Mutter ihm jede Woche einen Brief schickte um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr sie sich auf das Baby freute. Manchmal erwähnte sie auch - zu seinem Leiden - wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie mit ihm schwanger gewesen war.

So etwas wollte er lieber nicht wissen. Es erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr daran, dass er schwanger war und zwar als Mann. Die anderen mochten das ja toll finden, aber die waren ja auch nicht in seiner Situation.

Er war nur froh, dass ihm die Morgenübelkeit erspart geblieben war, von der ihm seine Mutter in einem ihrer Briefe erzählt hatte. Und ungewöhnliche Essenswünsche hatte er auch nicht - er aß nur sehr viel mehr als vorher...

-------------------------------------------------

Seufzend ließ Ron seinen Kopf auf den Bücherstapel sinken.

"Ich werde nie einen Gegenfluch finden.", murmelte er und seufzte noch einmal tief.

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Du gibst doch nicht etwa schon auf, oder?"

"Nein, aber seit letztem Vollmond habe ich alle Bücher durchgewälzt, die mir einfallen und bin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen."

"Weiß Blaise, dass du dir so viel Mühe gibst?", fragte die braunhaarige Hexe neugierig.

Ron nickte. "Ja klar, er hilft mir doch dabei diese Bücher durchzugehen."

Das überraschte sie ein wenig.

"Und wo ist er jetzt?"

Der Rothaarige rollte mit den Augen.

"Herm, ich habe ihm gesagt er soll mal eine Pause machen und Draco besuchen oder so. Denkst du etwa er würde mir die ganze Arbeit überlassen?"

Hermine errötete ein wenig. "Nun ja, nicht wirklich..."

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste plötzlich.

"Weißt du was? Du brauchst eine Beziehung."

"Was?"

"Ja, dann wüsstest du, dass Blaise mir hilft. Als ob er nicht helfen würde, Herm.", lachte Ron vorwurfsvoll und brachte Hermine wieder dazu rot zu werden.

"Mein Liebesleben geht dich nichts an, Ronald Weasly!", rief sie aufgebracht und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Dann hast du also eins? Wer ist es? Krum?"

"Ron!", schrie sie und rauschte beleidigt davon.

Ron grinste nur. Also hatte sie jemanden. Er würde zu gerne wissen, ob es wirklich Krum war.

Dann verzog er das Gesicht und schlug einen weiteren Wälzer auf. Hoffentlich kam Blaise bald zurück um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

--------------------------------------------------

"Mach doch mal eine Pause, Ron. Du hast den ganzen Tag Bücher durchgesehen.", schlug Blaise seinem Freund einige Stunden später vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Der Rothaarige lächelte und blätterte dann eine Seite um.

"Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du nächsten Vollmond wieder diese ganze Sache durchmachen musst, Blaise."

Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg und nickte, gab Ron noch einen weiteren Kuss und griff dann erneut nach einem der Bücher, die über dem Tisch des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes ausgebreitet waren.

Stunden später war Blaise gerade dabei einzunicken, während sein Kopf auf einem aufgeschlagenem Buch ruhte, als Ron triumphierend aufschrie.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und blickte seinen Freund fragend an.

"Ich glaube ich hab's, Blaise! Ich muss das hier Hermine zeigen. Wenn wir Glück haben, müssen wir nicht weiter suchen.", erklärte er freudig und sprang auf um Hermine zu suchen.

Blaise blickte ihm lächelnd hinterher.

Er wusste, dass Ron das alles nur für ihn tat. Schließlich glaubte er dem Rothaarigen, wenn er ihm versicherte, dass es ihm nicht viel ausmachte gebissen zu werden.

Aber ihm selber machte es etwas aus. Sicher hing das mit dem Fluch zusammen - vielleicht litt er deshalb so sehr darunter...

Oft fragte er sich, was nach ihrer Schulzeit passieren würde. Zu seinen Eltern würde er niemals zurückkehren - soviel war sicher.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Draco und Harry mit dem Kind zusammen leben würden, als glückliche Familie. Für die erste Zeit sicher im Malfoy-Anwesen. Und sobald wenigstens Harry ausgebildet war und Geld verdiente, kauften sie bestimmt ein eigenes Haus oder eine Villa... Draco war ziemlich anspruchsvoll - aber das hatte Harry sicher schon gemerkt.

Was würde aber aus Ron und ihm werden?

Er selber mochte die Vorstellung irgendwo in einem schönen Haus zusammen zu leben. Aber sie hatten noch nie darüber gesprochen und daher wusste er nicht, was Ron davon hielt.

Es waren nur noch wenige Monate bis zum Ende des Schuljahres - vielleicht sollte er Ron bald darauf ansprechen, wie es weiter ging.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte ihm versichert, seine Mutter würde ihn aufnehmen wie einen weiteren Sohn, aber er wusste, wie arm die Weaslys waren und er wollte ihnen nicht zusätzlich eine Last sein.

Seufzend spielte er mit einer Haarsträne und beschloss dann bald mit Ron darüber zu sprechen.

Alle weiteren Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sich das Portrait öffnete und Ron gefolgt von Hermine eintrat. Beide strahlten und Blaise erlaubte sich ein kleines hoffnungsvolles Grinsen.

"Und?", fragte er.

Die braunhaarige Hexe lächelte ihn an.

"Ron hats gefunden, Blaise! Alles was wir brauchen sind ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten und zwei Wochen Zeit. Wenn der Trank fertig ist, heilt er dich von dem Fluch.", berichtete sie aufgeregt und Blaise erhob sich ungläubig.

Ron umarmte ihn und Blaise hatte Mühe sich von der Überraschung zu erholen.

Dann sah er Ron an und konnte nicht anders, als ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander und die Wangen des Gryffindors waren leicht gerötet. Blaise grinste und wirbelte ihn herum, was Ron dazu brachte überrascht zu lachen und Hermine dazu leise zu kichern.

Sobald sie wieder gerade standen vergrub er seinen Kopf an Rons Halsbeuge und spürte Rons feste Umarmung. Die Hände des Rothaarigen strichen sanft durch sein Haar und Blaise spürte ein unbändiges, intensives Gefühl von Liebe und Zuneigung. Er drückte sich noch näher an Ron und ließ sich die Berührungen gefallen.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden versonnen.

Sie waren ein niedliches Paar, noch niedlicher als Harry und Draco sogar.

Und auch sie war erleichtert. Schließlich waren die beiden noch nicht solange zusammen und so etwas wie ein Fluch sollte eine Beziehung nicht von Anfang an überschatten.

In zwei Wochen jedenfalls konnten sie das Problem schon los sein und beim nächsten Vollmond würde sich der Slytherin nicht quälen müssen.

Aber da war noch...

"Jungs? Wo bekommen wir eigentlich die Zutaten her? Wir haben schon zweimal was von Snapes Vorrat genommen. Wenn wir das noch mal machen, erwischt er uns sicher.", merkte sie an und die beiden lösten sich voneinander und starrten sie an.

Ron verzog das Gesicht.

"Na super Herm. Muss du uns die ganze Freude verderben?"

Verärgert blitzte sie ihn an.

"Ronald Weasly! Ich versuche nur zu helfen. Wir müssen die Zutaten eben woanders herbekommen. Aber wenn wir das jetzt nicht schon klären, dauert es noch viel länger, bis Blaise den Fluch los ist!", rügte sie grimmig.

"Oh!"

Sie ignorierte Ron und wandte sich an den Slytherin.

"Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Einen Moment überlegte der Schwarzhaarige, dann grinste er und nickte.

"Sicher! Wir nehmen etwas von Dracos persönlichem Vorrat - er hat alles da, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Tränke brauen ist ein Hobby von ihm."

Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn.

"Bist du sicher? Wieso hat er sich dann in ein Mädchen verwandelt?"

"Ach, das war nur ein Ausrutscher. Draco ist genial was Zaubertränke betrifft. Er wird uns sicher helfen."

"Na hoffentlich.", murrte Ron, "Zur Zeit ist er nämlich echt gereizt."

Hermine und Blaise warfen ihm einen Blick zu.

"Was? Ist doch wahr.", verteidigte er sich.

Blaise grinste und zog ihn an sich.

"Okay, okay. Aber er wird uns bestimmt helfen - ich frage ihn."

Die beiden Gryffindors nickten und damit war es beschlossene Sache.

Ron war nur froh, dass er nicht Draco fragen musste. Harry hatte da ein paar Sachen erzählt...

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Entschuldigt, wenn die Kapitel jetzt etwas kürzer sind, aber das ist bei mir immer so, wenn eine Story zu Ende geht. Ich schätze, es werden noch zwei/ drei Kapitel... Naja, ein Blaise/Ron-Kapitel. Draco hatte zwar einen kurzen Auftritt, aber Harry ist diesmal gar nicht vorgekommen (. .);;Aber im letzten Kapitel ging's ja überwiegend um ihn also ist es in Ordnung, denke ich.

Was haltet ihr davon? (gleiche Frage wie immer halt -ggg-) Na dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoffentlich bald) -winku-


	24. 24

**Kommentar:**

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für so lange Wartezeiten. Verzeiht mir noch mal...

Es ist wirklich traurig, wenn man an einer Fanfic schreiben will und es geht einfach nicht, weil dein Kopf wie leergefegt ist...

Ich danke allen, die mir trotzdem die Treue halten und hin und wieder einen aufbauenden Kommi dalassen. Ich freue mich sehr darüber!

Jetzt viel Spaß beim vorletzten Kapitel!

* * *

**24/25**

Draco und Harry erfuhren schnell davon, dass es tatsächlich einen Weg gab den Fluch von Blaise zu lösen. Und sie wussten jetzt auch, dass es sich um eine Art Familienfluch handelte, weshalb die Suche nach einem Gegenzauber natürlich erschwert worden war.

Draco versprach gerne mit den Zutaten und der Zubereitung zu helfen und arbeitete mit Hermine gemeinsam an der Herstellung des Tranks.

Hin und wieder kam es dabei auch zu Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen, die sich durch Dracos hormonbedingte Stimmungsschwankungen oftmals ziemlich hochschaukelten. So kam es vor, dass beide an einem Tag stumm - und jeder für sich schmollend - an dem Trank arbeiteten.

Keiner von den anderen dreien wagte aus unterschiedlichen Gründen etwas zu sagen. Harry, weil er Dracos Launen nur zu gut kannte und außerdem wusste, dass sich die Schwangerschaft seiner Veela langsam dem Ende neigte und damit die Geburt ihres Kindes näherrückte.

Ron hingegen hatte sowieso keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken und amüsierte sich über die grimmigen Blicke der beiden, während Blaise schwieg, weil er Draco seit Ewigkeiten kannte und es besser wusste als ihn zu reizen, wenn er ihm half.

Allerdings hatte die Zeit, die Hermine und Draco mit der genauen Zubereitung des Trankes verbrachten, auch seine Vorteile.

Harry konnte endlich ungestört für die Prüfungen lernen, obwohl er immer aufgeregter wurde, weil es jeden Tag soweit sein konnte. Draco besuchte inzwischen jeden Tag Madam Pomfrey, um sich untersuchen zu lassen, da es ein paar Unterschiede bei Geburten von magischen Kreaturen und Menschen gab und der Gryffindor, sonst für seinen Mut gepriesen, wurde mit jedem Tag nervöser.

Ron und Blaise nutzten die Zeit allerdings nicht zum Lernen...

Da Blaise endlich noch einmal richtig entspannt war, seit er wusste, dass er Ron nie mehr beißen musste, konnten sie auch wieder gemeinsam entspannen.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie in Rons Bett im Gryffindorturm, da es draußen regnete und sie beide keine Lust hatten zu Lernen, so wie viele ihre Freizeit inzwischen verbrachten.

Und jetzt fiel es Blaise auch leichter Ron auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft anzusprechen.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?", murmelte dieser und strich gedankenverloren durch das Haar des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Wie geht es mit uns nach der Schule weiter?"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron nach und richtete sich ein klein wenig auf.

"Na ja, ich habe nicht vor zu meinen Eltern zurück zu gehen - schon gar nicht, weil ich jetzt dich habe und volljährig bin. Sie können mir nichts mehr anhaben, vor allem, wenn der Fluch gelöst ist."

"Du kannst mit zu mir ziehen. Meine Mutter wird sich freuen."

"Aber Ron,...", wollte er schon einwenden, doch der unterbrach ihn.

"So arm sind wir auch wieder nicht und Fred und George sind längst aus dem Haus."

"Ron..."

"Warum kannst du das Angebot nicht einfach annehmen?", fragte der Rothaarige nach, als Blaise wieder etwas einwenden wollte.

Der schwieg ein wenig verlegen. Früher war er mit Draco über die Weaslys hergezogen und hatte sie amüsiert verspottet. Wie konnte er jetzt dieses Angebot von so lieben Menschen annehmen?

"Wie kannst du mir das alles anbieten, wo ich doch vorher so unfair zu dir gewesen bin?", antwortete er leise.

Ron seufzte. "Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht so ein Widerling bist, wie ich mal dachte und außerdem liebe ich dich, dass sollte dir Antwort genug sein. Du kommst mit zu uns!", erwiderte der Gryffindor mit Nachdruck und Blaise schwieg.

Was sollte er noch sagen? Egal was er vorbrachte, Ron ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Er lächelte liebevoll und drehte sich. Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf Rons und sie versanken einen Moment in der Berührung.

Als sie sich lösten, grinste Ron. "Wofür war denn das?"

"Dafür, dass du so ein lieber Mensch bist und weil ich dich liebe.", entgegnete der Langhaarige immer noch lächelnd.

"Hmmm, von mir aus kannst du meinen Eltern ja bei irgendwelchen Arbeiten zur Hand gehen um dir deinen Aufenthalt zu verdienen, wenn dich das beruhigt."

Blaise strahlte. "Gute Idee, umsonst möchte ich das Angebot nicht annehmen. Außerdem kennen deine Eltern mich noch gar nicht."

"Das nicht, aber ich habe ihnen schon von dir geschrieben und sie wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen."

Wieder küssten sie sich zärtlich.

"Ich wusste, warum ich mich in dich verliebt habe, Ron. Was besseres konnte mir gar nicht passieren."

Der Rothaarige wurde ein wenig rot. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Aber trotzdem zierte ein freudiges Lächeln sein Gesicht und er vergrub seinen Kopf in Blaises Nacken.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco saß nervös im Krankenflügel und wartete darauf was Madam Pomfrey zu seinem Zustand sagen würde.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ein wenig Angst vor der Geburt. Um so näher der Tag rückte, an dem es soweit sein würde, um so nervöser wurde er.

Was war bloß aus dem alten Draco Malfoy geworden? Er war weinerlich, hatte Stimmungsschwankungen, von denen er wusste, dass sie Harry in den Wahnsinn trieben und außerdem hatte er panische Angst.

Manchmal gab es Momente, da freute er sich auf das Kind. Er konnte spüren, wenn es sich in seinem Bauch bewegte und er stellte sich oft vor, welche seiner und Harrys Eigenschaften es wohl haben würde. Und, ob es wohl ein Gryffindor oder ein Slytherin werden würde...

Er hoffte ja insgeheim auf Slytherin...

Aber dann waren da auch immer wieder Momente, in denen er Harry verwünschte, weil er ihn geschwängert hatte. Oder er verwünschte Hermine, weil sie ihnen nicht eher erzählt hatte, dass er so leicht schwanger werden konnte.

Natürlich war das Unsinn, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte immer jemand anderem die Schuld geben, wenn er wieder einmal ängstlich an die bevorstehende Geburt dachte.

Warum musste eigentlich er leiden? Harry hatte seinen Spaß gehabt und er musste unter Schmerzen ein Kind zur Welt bringen. Aus seiner Sicht war das einfach nur unfair. Er fühlte plötzlich mit sämtlichen Frauen.

Die Stimme Madam Pomfreys riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

"Gute Nachrichten, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist jetzt bald soweit. Ich möchte, dass sie von nun an hier bleiben, damit ich sie besser im Auge behalten kann."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

"Jetzt? Schon? Warum so plötzlich?", stammelte er und erntete ein wohlwollendes Lächeln der Krankenschwester.

"Die Hauselfen bringen ihnen ein paar Sachen und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Mr. Potter informiert wird."

Fassungslos starrte der Blonde vor sich hin. Es war also soweit. Und daran gab es gewiss keinen Zweifel, da man bei magischen Kreaturen den Zeitpunkt einer Geburt viel genauer feststellen konnte.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos und einsam. Mühsam unterdrückte er einige Tränen.

Er wollte zu Harry. Er wollte, das dieser bei ihm war und ihn in den Arm nahm.

Madam Pomfrey bemerkte sofort wie Dracos Stimmung umschlug. Beruhigend tätschelte sie ihm den Rücken.

"Ich bin sicher, Mr. Potter wird so schnell wie möglich herkommen, wenn er meine Nachricht erhalten hat."

"Aber er muss doch lernen.", wandte Draco mit unterdrücktem Schluchzen ein.

"Machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Auf ihrer beider Situation wird natürlich Rücksicht genommen."

Doch selbst diese Worte beruhigten den Slytherin kaum. Wieso musste er auch das weibliche Gen in sich tragen? Reichte es nicht, dass er eine Veela war, die nur einen einzige Partner auf der Welt hatte?

Erneut schwankte Dracos Stimmung. Diesmal von Angst zu Wut.

Da Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht zusätzlich aufregen wollte, entfernte sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer.

----------------------------------------------

Sobald Harry die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass man jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass bei Draco Wehen einsetzten, war er auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Er wusste, hatte die ganze Zeit über gespürt, wie viel Angst Draco vor der Geburt hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht auch nur eine Sekunde alleine lassen!

Als er den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, versuchte er seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Draco musste nicht auch noch mitbekommen, dass er genauso nervös und angespannt war. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ihn den großen Raum.

Draco saß auf der rechten Seite in einem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Eine seiner Hände ruhte dabei auf seinem Bauch. Eine Geste, die Harry bereits öfter aufgefallen war, die Draco aber sicher nicht einmal bewusst war...

Langsam trat er näher.

"Hey."

Dracos Blick ruckte zu ihm und er sah Tränen in den Augen der Veela glitzern.

Besorgt trat er noch einen Schritt heran.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Draco?"

Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment. Seine Wut war bereits wieder verraucht und er wollte jetzt nichts mehr, als von Harry in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Anstelle einer Antwort streckte er die Arme aus und bedachte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem bittenden Blick.

Sofort überwand Harry auch die letzten Zentimeter und schloss Draco in seine Arme.

Eine Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position, dann nahm Harry wieder etwas Abstand und strich einige, lange Strähnen aus Dracos Gesicht. Dann hauchte er einen zärtlichen, kurzen Kuss auf die blassen Lippen des Slytherin.

Draco genoss die liebevolle Berührung. Dann...

"Ich habe solche Angst Harry...", murmelte er und seine Lippen bebten.

Harry drückte ihn sofort wieder fester an sich und murmelte einige beruhigende Phrasen.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin bei dir."

"Es ist doch nicht normal, dass Kerle Kinder kriegen.", murrte Draco dann, die Augen fest geschlossen und die Umarmung genießend.

"Ich weiß, aber gerade deshalb bewundere ich dich so. Du wirst ein Kind zur Welt bringen, unser Kind. Für mich ist das alles wie ein Wunder."

Das brachte tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht.

"Du klingst wie diese Väter, die es nicht glauben können, wenn sie schon ihr eigenes Kind in den Armen halten.", erwiderte Draco leicht spöttisch, doch Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel, denn er hatte ja recht.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber das kann ich nicht ändern."

Draco lachte leise. "Na, Angst, Potter?", fragte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Das brachte auch den Gryffindor zum Lachen, als er sich an diese Zeit zurück erinnerte.

"Träum nur weiter, Malfoy.", antwortete er nur halb ernst und grinste.

Daraufhin trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss und Draco merkte, wie er sich etwas entspannte. Harry war bei ihm und würde das mit ihm gemeinsam durchstehen.

Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht allzu schlimm werden und er wäre nachher nicht gezwungen Harry zu verfluchen...

Draco lächelte.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Naja, ich bin nicht sooo zufrieden, aber was soll´s... Wie fandet ihr´s? 


	25. 25

**Kommentar:** Das letzte Kapitel... Also ehrlich, ich habe am Anfang gedacht, es werden ungefähr 10-15 Kapitel und jetzt sind es nahezu 30... O.O

Ich denke, ich habe das Ende nicht verkorkst - obwohl ich ja bei den letzten beiden Kapiteln ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle meine Kommischreiber! Jeder einzelne Kommi hat mich motiviert weiterzuschreiben, selbst wenn´s mal nicht so gut lief und ich eure Wartezeit mal wieder ewig überzogen habe...

Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel!

* * *

**25/25**

Hermine war auf der Suche nach Harry eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge gestreift. In Gryffindor war er nicht aufgetaucht und es öffnete auch niemand das Portrait von seinem und Dracos Zimmer...

Leicht grimmig machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek um Harry vielleicht dort anzutreffen. Manchmal nervte die Unzuverlässigkeit ihrer beiden Freunde. Ron schien mehr daran interessiert seine Zeit mit Blaise zu verbringen, als zu lernen und Harry war oft von Draco abgelenkt.

Als sie um die Ecke bog traf sie unerwartet auf Blaise und Ron, die ihr Händchen haltend entgegen kamen.

"Hey ihr zwei. Habt ihr Harry gesehen? Er wollte sich vor einer halben Stunde mit mir zum Lernen treffen."

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Hast du schon in seinem Zimmer gesucht?", wollte Ron wissen.

Die Braunhaarige nickte. "Ja, gleich als erstes. Und in Gryffindor war ich auch schon."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Aber Draco habe ich auch schon ne Weile nicht gesehen heute."

Hermine merkte auf. "Heute musste er doch wieder zu Madam Pomfrey, oder?", fragte sie nach.

Ron nickte. "Ja. Müsste ja wohl auch bald soweit sein, oder?"

Plötzlich dämmerte es Blaise.

"Was, wenn er soweit ist? Dann ist klar, warum Harry nicht aufgetaucht ist."

Hermine und Ron rissen die Augen auf.

"Worauf warten wir noch!", rief die junge Hexe und die anderen beiden beeilten sich ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Draco lag jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit in den Wehen. Er atmete schnell und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Harry hielt seine Hand und murmelte hin und wieder beruhigende Worte. 

Und immer dann, wenn Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte, noch etwas erschöpft von der Wehe, kam sofort die nächste. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie außerdem jetzt immer schneller hintereinander kamen, aber Madam Pomfrey schien nichts tun zu wollen.

Wieder krampfte sich Draco zusammen und atmete hektisch. Harry versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, damit er ruhiger atmete und störte sich nicht einmal daran, dass sein blonder Freund ihm beinahe die Hand zerquetschte.

Als Draco sich langsam wieder beruhigte, wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an die Krankenschwester.

"Müssen wir ihm nicht wenigstens die Kleidung ausziehen? Wie soll er so das Kind bekommen? Außerdem kann er nicht atmen."

"Nur Geduld Mr. Potter. Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine normale Geburt, sondern um eine magische."

"Wo ist der Unterschied?", wollte Harry verblüfft wissen.

"Das werden sie gleich selber sehen. Haben sie noch etwas Geduld. Mr. Malfoy hat eine schwierige Aufgabe vor sich."

Harry seufzte und wandte sich wieder seiner Veela zu. Aus der Krankenschwester war nichts rauszubekommen wie es schien. Ein wenig ärgerte er sich darüber. Hatte er nicht das Recht mehr zu erfahren?

Doch ehe er sich noch weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, verstärkte sich der Druck an seiner Hand wieder und machte ihn auf die nächste Wehe Dracos aufmerksam.

Harry fiel keine Veränderung auf, doch Madam Pomfrey erhob sich plötzlich und kam näher ans Bett heran.

"Es ist jetzt soweit. Sehen sie genau hin.", machte sie den Gryffindor aufmerksam.

Draco gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und sein ganzer Körper bäumte sich mit einem Mal auf. Jeder Muskel schien angespannt und Harry beobachtete das Ganze besorgt.

Dann endlich bemerkte er auch, was Madam Pomfrey gemeint hatte. Der Körper des Blonden war in einen roten Schimmer gehüllt und langsam hatte er auch eine Vorstellung davon, was an einer magischen Geburt so anders war.

Es schien ganz so, als ballten sich Dracos gesamte magische Kräfte zusammen um das Kind zur Welt zu bringen.

Draco keuchte und sank wieder zurück ins Bett, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder aufzubäumen. Harry sah, wie sein Freund die Zähne zusammenbiss unter all der Anstrengung und dann erneut erschlaffte. Doch es schien ihm nur ein kurzer Moment Ruhe vergönnt, bevor er sich wieder anspannte. Draco schrie leise auf und Harry konnte überrascht sehen, wie sich etwas in dem roten Licht zu formen begann.

Leise munterte er Draco auf und versuchte ihn abzulenken, während er immer noch die Hand des Blonden in seiner hielt. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er, wie die Formen klarer wurden und langsam konnte man einen kleinen Körper erkennen.

Aufgeregt sah er zu, wie der Körper deutlicher und immer deutlicher zu erkennen war. Dann - ganz plötzlich - erschlaffte Dracos Körper und er schien weggetreten zu sein.

Erschrocken blickte Harry zu Madam Pomfrey, doch die nickte nur zufrieden und trat einen Zauberspruch murmelnd näher. Das wabernde, rote Licht schien zu erstarren und sie griff einfach hinein und hielt plötzlich das Baby auf dem Arm.

Einen Moment war Harry völlig perplex und sah zu, wie sie mit einem Zauber das kleine Geschöpf in weiche Tücher wickelte. Dann reichte sie es ihm lächelnd.

"Es ist ein Mädchen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte sie freundlich.

Harry konnte nur staunen. Er hielt tatsächlich sein Kind im Arm. Dracos und sein Kind...

Es kam ihm wirklich vor wie ein Wunder. Sie war so klein... Und es war alles so schnell gegangen.

Fasziniert streichelte er ihr Köpfchen und lächelte als sie reflexartig ihre kleine Hand um seinen Finger schloss. Dann blinzelte sie und blickte ihn glucksend neugierig an.

Harry lächelte und trat näher zu Draco.

"Wir haben eine Tochter.", sagte er stolz und beugte sich herab um den Blonden sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Noch nie war der Gryffindor so glücklich gewesen.

* * *

Unterdessen herrschte draußen vor dem Krankenflügel ein kleiner Tumult. Dumbledore hatte verhindert, dass Hermine, Blaise und Ron den Krankenflügel betraten. 

Doch Hermine war unermüdlich. Seit über einer halben Stunde bearbeitete sie den Direktor nun schon - bislang jedoch immer noch ohne Erfolg.

"Beruhigen sie sich Miss Granger. Sie dürfen hinein, sobald es vorbei ist und Mr. Malfoy sich etwas erholt hat. Ich glaube es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Die braunhaarige Hexe setzte noch dazu an etwas zu sagen, wurde diesmal jedoch von Ron unterbrochen.

"Lass gut sein, Herm. Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange bis man uns reinlässt - es ist schon ruhiger geworden."

Blaise nickte zustimmend. "Warten wir einfach noch einen Moment."

Hermine seufzte geschlagen und lehnte sich halb schmollend mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. Sie hätte so gerne bei der Geburt zugesehen. Eine magische Geburt bekam man selten zu sehen - es war etwas besonderes.

Ron und Blaise überbrückten die Wartezeit damit Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, streng beobachtet von Hermine, die missbilligend die Lippen verzog.

Wie konnten die beiden jetzt an so etwas denken? Draco stand da drin eine schwere Geburt durch und die zwei dachten nur ans Knutschen...

Eine Viertelstunde später öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Madam Pomfrey ließ sie mit einem Lächeln eintreten. Sie hatte gewartet, bis Draco wieder wach war und lächelte verständnisvoll über Hermines Ungeduld, die so schnell es ging in den Raum stürzte.

Ron und Blaise folgten etwas langsamer und grinsten sich an. Auch sie waren gespannt, was Draco für eine Mutter abgab.

Draco saß inzwischen aufrecht im Bett und hielt seine Tochter im Arm, während Harry neben dem Bett stand. Auf beiden Gesichtern konnte Hermine unendliche Freude erkennen und sie lächelte ebenfalls, als sie näher trat.

"Und?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Ein Mädchen.", antwortete Harry und der Stolz war nicht zu überhören.

"Wisst ihr schon einen Namen?", wandte sie sich an Draco.

Der nickte nur. "Ja, wenn Harry einverstanden ist, würde ich sie gerne Helena nennen."

"Habt ihr denn vorher nicht darüber gesprochen?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Wie wollten ja auch vorher nicht wissen, was es wird.", murmelte Draco und strich der Kleinen über das Köpfchen, während Harry seinen Satz beendete.

"Und wir haben abgemacht, dass er den Namen aussucht, wenn es ein Mädchen wird und ich, wenn es ein Junge wird."

Ron und Blaise, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hatten, lachten leise.

"Das passt zu euch.", meinte Blaise breit grinsend.

"Allerdings.", stimmte Ron zu.

"Ach, ich freue mich so für euch!", rief Hermine plötzlich und umarmte zuerst Harry, dann Draco - vorsichtig um dem Baby nicht weh zu tun.

Auch Ron umarmte Harry kurz um zu Gratulieren und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. Blaise umarmte beide und beglückwünschte sie strahlend.

Dumbledore betrachtete die Szene aus einiger Entfernung und lächelte zufrieden. Diese Erinnerung war es sicher wert in seinem Denkarium aufbewahrt zu werden. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ausgerechnet diese fünf einmal so gute Freunde werden würden?

* * *

Die folgenden Tage verbrachten Harry und Draco damit Glückwünsche zu empfangen und ihr Baby bei ihren Freunden vorzuführen. 

Dracos Eltern hatten einige Eulen mit unglaublichen Mengen von Babykleidung geschickt und eine Glückwunschkarte, auf der sie ihnen alles Gute wünschten und nocheinmal ihre Unterstützung zusagten.

Dracos Mutter schrieb, dass sie sich auf einen Schwiegersohn wie Harry freute und, dass sie mit Lucius versuchen würde herzukommen um sich ihre Enkelin anzusehen.

Draco konnte über die vielen rosaroten Kleidchen nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Ich hasse Rosa.", brummelte er, während er alles auspackte.

Harry grinste nur. Er wusste, dass Draco sich trotzdem riesig freute. Er schien sogar regelrecht gerührt. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln trat er an Draco heran und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Sofort lehnte der Blonde sich an ihn.

"Wir brauchen dringend etwas von diesem Trank Draco.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise in das Ohr des Blonden und küsste dann dessen Wange.

Der Slytherin seufzte. "Allerdings. Und zwar Unmengen. Ich werde nach den Prüfungen anfangen welchen zu brauen."

Harry nickte zufrieden und ließ seine Lippen sanft über Dracos Hals wandern.

Jetzt wo Draco nicht mehr schwanger war, mussten sie sich zurückhalten miteinander zu schlafen, da die Veela jederzeit wieder schwanger werden konnte. Deshalb hatten sie beschlossen einen Verhütungstrank für Draco zu suchen, denn schließlich wollten sie erst mal nicht noch ein Kind.

Mit Helena hatten sie schon genug zu tun. Die Kleine war zwar herzallerliebst und ihr ein und alles, aber sie konnte auch sehr anstrengend sein. Vor allem jetzt, während der Prüfungen.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco hatten nachts hin und wieder Probleme Schlaf zu finden, weil Helena sie beide wach hielt.

"Aber Blaises Trank hat erst mal Vorrang.", murmelte Draco.

"Er ist jetzt fast fertig, wir müssen nur noch die letzte Zutat hineingeben und weitere 24 Stunden warten. Dann ist er fertig und Blaise wird Ron nie wieder beißen müssen."

"Was ist eigentlich diese letzte Zutat?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Überrascht sah Draco ihn an. "Das weißt du gar nicht? Wir müssen zehn Tropfen von Rons Blut hineinmischen, damit der Fluch aufgehoben wird. Der Trank braucht schließlich einen Bezug zu der Person, die die Wirkung des Fluchs ausgelöst hat."

"Ach so. Hm, du versuchst doch nicht mir etwas über Zaubertränke beizubringen, Schatz? Ich bin schon dabei den ganzen Mist zu vergessen, jetzt, wo ich die Prüfung hinter mir hab."

Draco lachte leise.

"Das bisschen Grundwissen solltest du wohl trotzdem behalten, oder?"

"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ja dich...", erwiderte Harry grinsend und küsste zärtlich Dracos Lippen.

Der blieb ihm jedoch die Antwort schuldig und erwiderte stattdessen enthusiastisch den Kuss...

* * *

Wie zu erwarten hatte Hermine alle Prüfungsfächer mit voller Punktzahl bestanden und war ein siebtes Mal Jahrgangsbeste geworden. Draco freute sich für sie und war stolz auf sich selbst, dass er immer noch zweitbester war, obwohl er einige Probleme gehabt hatte während der Schwangerschaft zu lernen oder den Unterricht zu besuchen. 

Harry und Ron hatten auch nicht schlecht abgeschnitten. Und auch Blaise hatte ein tadelloses Abschlusszeugnis. Natürlich hatten sowohl Ron als auch Harry Zaubertränke nur sehr knapp geschafft, aber wen kümmerte das jetzt noch? Sie alle hatten ihren Abschluss und das war alles, was zählte.

Fehlte nur noch...

Am Tag ihrer Abschlussfeier war Blaises Trank endlich fertig. So hatten sich die fünf von der Party weggeschlichen und standen nun feierlich in Harrys und Dracos Zimmer.

Obwohl Blaise wusste, dass nichts passieren würde und, dass er mit Ron viel glücklicher werden würde wenn dieser Fluch erst einmal gelöst war, beschlich ihn leise Nervosität.

Als er nach dem Becher mit dem Trank griff, nahm Ron seine Hand sanft in seine und als der Schwarzhaarige aufblickte lächelte der Rothaarige ihn an.

Blaise lächelte zurück und merkte, wie die Nervosität langsam wich. Selbst wenn der Trank nicht wirken sollte... Ron würde dennoch bei ihm bleiben.

Dann setzte er den großen Becher an die Lippen und trank das grünliche Gebräu in einem Zug aus. Sobald er den Becher wieder abgesetzt hatte, klatschten seine Freunde Beifall und er lachte erleichtert.

"Schmeckt scheußlich, ihr zwei.", meinte er vorwurfsvoll an Draco und Hermine gerichtet.

Die fingen prompt an zu streiten.

"Siehst du, Granger? Wir hätten etwas hineingeben sollen, damit der Geschmack neutralisiert wird."

"Ach was! Das hätte möglicherweise nur die Wirkung des Tranks verfälscht..."

"Unsinn.", konterte Draco, "Warum denn? Das macht man seit Jahrhunderten so. Wieso sollte auf einmal die Wirkung verfälscht werden?"

"Na da hast du ja was angerichtet.", murmelte Ron leise und grinste Blaise an.

Der lachte und zog Ron in seine Arme um ihn zu küssen. Der Rothaarige ließ sich das gerne gefallen und schlang die Arme um seinen Freund.

"Hmmm..."

"In drei Tagen ist Vollmond.", sagte Blaise plötzlich leise. "Und ich werde nicht dein Blut nehmen müssen."

Ron nickte lächelnd und küsste wieder Blaises Lippen.

"Du weißt, dass ich auch mit dir zusammen geblieben wäre, wenn wir den Trank nicht gefunden hätten?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. "Ja, so viel weiß ich inzwischen."

Er streichelte sanft über Rons Wange. "Ich liebe dich."

Genießerisch schloss Ron kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann aber wieder.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Blaise."

Die anderen Drei bekamen gerade noch dieses Liebesgeständnis mit und lächelten, während sie die Szene beobachteten. Sie alle freuten sich für Blaise und Ron.

Harry zog Draco sanft in seine Arme und hauchte ein leises 'Und ich liebe dich' in dessen Ohr, was den blonden Slytherin sofort zum Strahlen brachte. Er schmiegte sich näher an seinen Partner und erwiderte die drei Worte leise - sie waren nur für Harry bestimmt.

Hermine unterdessen, beobachtete die beiden Pärchen zufrieden. Dann wandte sie sich ab und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Sie musste noch einen Brief schreiben...

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Ende. Aus. T.T 

Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet dieses letzte Kapitel (?) Mir gefällt es jedenfalls sehr so wie es jetzt ist. Hm ja, auch wenn das Ende ein wenig nach einem Cliff aussieht, so denke ich ist doch jedem klar, wie´s gemeint ist, ne?

So, auf zu neuen FFs (n.n)! Na ja, erst mal schreibe ich meine aktuelle 'Kiss of a Snake' zu Ende, dann sehe ich weiter...

Vielen Dank nochmal an alle, die bis hier (durchgehalten) gelesen haben! Mata ne!


End file.
